


Pacify Часть 2: Опора

by Mortiferum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Harry Potter, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, Panic Attacks, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Potions, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Top Severus Snape, Vulnerability, Whipping, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiferum/pseuds/Mortiferum
Summary: Steady:1. Сложно потревожить или расстроить;2. Постоянство в чувствах, принципах, целях или привязанностях.— Какая вообще разница, что люди начнут подозревать? — Гарри откинулся назад и потянулся, а Северус следил за ним. Он был словно кошка, с естественной грацией, которая каждый раз застигала Северуса врасплох. Так он выглядел верхом на метле. Абсолютно контролировал своё тело. Гарри посмотрел на него в ответ и улыбнулся.О, эта улыбка.Беспечная. Простая. Свободная и лёгкая. Северуса пьянили собственные силы, из-за которых он так улыбался. Он поднёс руку Гарри к губам и поцеловал костяшки.Я люблю тебя,подумал он. Думать об этом уже становилось привычно.Я люблю тебя.Почти нормальным. Почти терпимым повторять в мыслях.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. Гений Зельеварения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pacify Part 2: Steady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269664) by [Chickenpets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenpets/pseuds/Chickenpets). 



Северус проснулся на следующее утро с долбящей головной болью в пустой кровати. Поттера не было, как и его мантии. 

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он через браслет. 

Ответа не было. Может быть, мальчишка снова уснул. Надо будет прислать тонизирующее зелье. Поттеру явно пригодится. Он не слишком хорошо перенёс алкоголь, о чём, наверное, Северус мог бы и догадаться, если бы обдумал всё тщательнее. Или полностью. 

Он налил себе чай и медленно отпил, а затем попытался снова.

— Поттер? 

Ничего. Да, должно быть, спит. Хорошо.

Северус потратил утро на создание новых воспоминаний для Тёмного Лорда. Теперь, когда он раскрыл свои намерения Поттеру, ему необходимо было это сделать, и почему бы не сейчас? Северус тихо сел за стол, держа палочку в руках, и закрыл глаза. Он начал глубже и медленнее дышать. Его сердцебиение замедлилось. Затем, успокоившись и сосредоточившись, он направил сознание внутрь. Он начал перебирать воспоминания, сортируя их, передвигая картинки и вытаскивая те, которые должен исправить. Он принялся обрезать их, перемешивать и сшивать вместе в новые комбинации. В этом был его настоящий талант. Не в сокрытии, а во лжи. 

Он взял воспоминание о сбитом с ног Гарри, тщетно пытающемся отразить заклятья Северуса, и сделал копию, заставляя его падать пять, десять раз. Стёр все его успешные отражения. Он сконцентрировался на лице Поттера, полном неуверенности, его взгляде снизу вверх, и добавил это к малодушному страху, который был у него на лице, когда Поттер был на полу в спальне Северуса. Он вырвал и исковеркал его слова. Он изменил _«Мне кажется, ничего не выйдет»_ и _«с Малфоем было легко»_ на _«Я не смогу. С Малфоем получилось случайно»_. Он добавил _«Я не знаю, как так вышло»_ и _«У меня потом шла кровь из носа»_.

Он задумался. Волдеморт велел пошатнуть уверенность Поттера. Будет лучше вырезать всё остальное или немного оставить? Может быть, Поттера в кровати Северуса. Или Поттера, спрашивающего: _«Ты сделаешь мне больно?»_

Может быть, следы от ногтей на спине.

Что ему будет, размышлял Северус, если Пожиратели узнают? Если будут думать, что Северус его трахает. Может, даже, изнасиловал. Если он позволит Волдеморту увидеть Гарри, лежащего на спине, умоляющего Северуса. Что ему будет?

Он вырезал это полностью. Нужно что-то другое. Показать его слабым, но не с этой стороны. 

_«Я... должен быть Избранным. А я просто я»_. Идеально. Он приукрасил фразу. _«Мне так страшно. Я не знаю, что делать»_. Нет, Поттер бы никогда такого не сказал. _«Я не знаю, как мне с ним бороться»_. Лучше. Северус оставил эпизоды с алкоголем. Тёмному Лорду, наверное, понравится то, что Северус спаивал Поттера, чтобы вмазаться в доверие. Что ещё? Его срыв. _«Я не хотел говорить ничего из того»_. И слёзы.

Он добавил ещё воспоминаний об ужасно выглядящем Поттере из-за недостатка сна. Столько воспоминаний на выбор. Мальчишка за гриффиндорским столом, с бледным лицом, сидящий в окружении друзей, но выглядящий абсолютно одиноким. Вот. Нестабильный Поттер для удовлетворения Тёмного Лорда. 

Нет необходимости показывать кому-то его кожу или его улыбку, или то, как он выглядит после сна. Нет необходимости показывать кому-то, на что он способен. Пока не будет слишком поздно. 

Северус принял душ и побрился, а затем отправил Дамблдору записку, прося о встрече. Он не получил ответа, но оно было к лучшему. Если Северус встретится с ним сегодня, то может вспылить. 

Тогда Малфой. С ним обязательно нужно было встретиться. Примкнувший последним, в одиночку пытающийся обезглавить целый орден. Мелкий ублюдок.

***

Гарри удалось пробраться обратно в спальню под мантией-невидимкой перед самым рассветом. Он был уверен, что его не заметили, пока другие не начали просыпаться около семи, и Рон не отдёрнул полог. 

— Гарри, Мерлин, — взволнованно сказал он. — Ты ушёл на отработку Снейпа и не вернулся с неё! — сзади появились Шеймус и Дин, а затем и Невилл. Гарри, замерев, уставился на них четверых. — Какого хрена вообще было? 

— Я, эм, — запнулся Гарри, — Э-э-э... — по голове словно стучали молотком, а в рот словно ваты набили. Он не был к этому готов.

— Ты в порядке? — взгляд Рона скользил по лицу. — Дружище, ты напугал нас.

— Я просто... я уснул, — попробовал Гарри.

— На отработке? 

— Ага, — в этот момент его браслет нагрелся. Гарри проигнорировал его. — У меня... особые тренировки. Очень выматывающие. Иногда мне просто не хватает сил вернуться, — Дин и Шеймус переглянулись. — Мне нельзя про это говорить. 

Рон оглянулся на мальчишек. 

— Можете выйти, пожалуйста, — сказал он, — я хочу поговорить с Гарри наедине. 

— Слушай, приятель, мы же все друзья, так? — запротестовал Шеймус.

— Ага, — влез Невилл. — Мы все переживали!

— Выйдите. В. Гостиную, — повторил Рон. Он чем-то напомнил свою мать. 

— Ладно, — сказал Дин и схватил Шеймуса за руку. — Ну, пошли.

Невилл посмотрел им вслед и поколебался.

— Всё нормально? — спросил он, поворачиваясь к Гарри и слабо, осторожно улыбаясь. 

— Ага, — ответил Гарри. — Всё нормально. Я в порядке, Невилл. Ступай.

Рон просто смотрел на него, пока комната не опустела. Затем он сказал:

— Я твой лучший друг, Гарри. Просто скажи мне, что с тобой.

— Всё очень сложно, — Гарри потёр глаза. Он чувствовал себя освежеванным. Открытым, обнажённым и очень, очень уставшим. — И ещё очень рано. Может, потом обсудим? — Рон присел на край кровати и скрестил руки. 

— Ты потом не станешь. Где ты спишь? 

— Дамблдор сделал мне комнату в подземельях. Я в ней жил в конце лета, после больничного крыла. Чтобы Снейп мог смотреть за мной.

— Чтобы Снейп мог смотреть за тобой.

— Ага, — ответил Гарри. — Если мне опять станет плохо. 

— А что насчёт штаба? До того, как ты заболел? Ты так и не сказал, что произошло той ночью. Когда я не увидел тебя в кровати, я... — он остановился, принявшись ковырять ногти. — Я запаниковал. И поговорить после так и не получилось. Не особо, — он сделал вздох, словно успокаивая себя. — Люпин сказал, что нашёл тебя в постели Снейпа.

_О боже, только не это._

— Да, — ответил Гарри, — но не потому... — _Не почему?_ Чего бы там ни боялся Рон, реальность была куда страшнее. Рон только смотрел на него в ожидании продолжения. — Он просто... помогает мне уснуть. Ты знаешь, что у меня кошмары. Ты слышал.

— Прежде чем тебя забрали в больничное крыло, я помог ему собрать твои вещи. Он был весь в крови. И очень расстроен. То есть, он просто давал тебе зелья для сна? И всё? — браслет Гарри снова нагрелся под рукавом. Он поборол желание посмотреть на него. 

— Да.

— Да конечно, Гарри.

— Что? Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? 

Рон молча смотрел на него долгое время. 

— Я беспокоюсь за тебя, — сказал он. 

— Поразительно, — ответил Гарри. — Все за меня беспокоятся.

— Ну, да. Ты же Избранный, — Рон слабо улыбнулся. Гарри не стал. — Гермиона тоже переживает. 

— Как я и сказал. Все.

— Ага, — повисла долгая тишина. Затем, наконец, Рон заговорил: — Если тебе будет нужна помощь, ты же скажешь? 

Гарри попытался натянуть улыбку. Он боялся, что больше вышло, как гримаса боли. 

— Ага, — сказал он и посмотрел на покрывало. — Как в Министерстве. Ты же мой лучший друг.

Ещё одна долгая пауза.

— Что мне сказать остальным? — Гарри настороженно посмотрел на него. Что он предлагал? Солгать? 

— Скажи им... — это было больше, чем на что он надеялся. — Скажи, что Дамблдор тренирует меня в подземельях. Особой магии. Продвинутой. Что это секрет. И что... это не Снейп. Скажешь им? 

— Ага, — ответил Рон и растрепал себе волосы. — Конечно. Я скажу, что ты в подземельях, потому что так безопаснее. Вдали от других студентов, — Гарри уставился на него. — И что им нельзя об этом говорить. Ну, попытаюсь попросить. 

Он и не мог надеяться, что Рон согласится соврать для него. Что Рон будет знать, что Гарри врёт, но всё равно согласится помочь. 

— Я думал... ты будешь меня ненавидеть, — поспешно закончил Гарри и обнял его. Через секунду, Рон немного неуклюже обхватил его руками.

— Эй, Гарри, никогда.

Гарри зажмурился. Казалось, что за этот год он плакал больше, чем за всю жизнь, и ему не хотелось плакать снова.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. 

***

Драко отказался приходить в кабинет Северуса, что было плохим знаком. И Северус ожидал, что Драко подойдёт сам — или по поводу того, что сделал Поттер, или по поводу смертельного приговора, который на него возложил Тёмный Лорд, но не сделал ничего. А теперь он отклонял приглашение своего декана и старшего Пожирателя, к тому же. Плохо.

О чём он думал, пытаясь сделать всё в одиночку? Что он задумал? Ему придётся назначить мальчишке отработку. И, если не выйдет, то загнать в угол. Или запугать. 

Один в кабинете, Северус постучал ногой, а затем дотронулся палочкой до запястья. 

— Поттер, — сказал он. 

Разумеется, Гарри уже проснулся. Был почти полдень. 

_[Сэр]_ проступило сверкающими буквами на серебряной поверхности.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

_[Голова болит]_

— Неудивительно. Прислать тебе тонизирующее? 

_[Если хочешь]_

И затем:

_[У меня ещё никогда не было похмелья]_

Северус проигнорировал это.

— Где ты сейчас?

_[Собираюсь пойти на обед]_

— Я отправлю в твою комнату.

_[Спасибо]_

И:

_[Прости. За вчерашнее]_

Северус не ответил.

_[Я не хотел]_

Долгое молчание. Северус ещё подождал немного, прежде чем сжалиться. 

— Разбить мой стакан? Я знаю. Я убрался за тобой. 

_[Спасибо]_ появилось само себе спустя несколько секунд. И:

_[Может быть, что-нибудь послабее в следующий раз. Чтобы я ничего не разбил]_

— Ты был словно ураган.

Северус посмотрел в окно. Его новый кабинет преподавателя Защиты от Тёмных Искусств выходил окнами на окрестности, прямо на поле для квиддича. Он заметил, как чья-то команда сейчас тренировалась. Рейвенкло, наверное. Точно не Гриффиндор, учитывая, что Поттер с ним разговаривал, и по расписанию была очередь не Слизерина. Он сможет увидеть полёты Поттера отсюда, если захочет. Надо спросить, когда у него тренировка.

Он не спросил.

Глупая идея.

Унизительная.

***

Когда обитатели замка вошли в ритм школьного года, Северус начал привыкать к этому новому Поттеру в его учениках. Каждое занятие по Защите всё ещё, разумеется, было пыткой, поскольку Гарри отличался, и отличался, и отличался, но Северус мог это пережить. Он убедил себя, что его всплеск эмоций был минутным безумием. Что он проникся тем, что Поттер доверился ему, вот и всё. Он пил. Это ничего не значило. 

Во время их одиночных занятий мальчишка перешёл от защитных заклинаний к созидательным и постепенно научился создавать различные объекты без побочных эффектов. 

В первый раз Северус велел ему создать деревянный шарик, и он блестяще с этим справился. 

— Замечательно, — сказал Северус, и Поттер ему улыбнулся, а затем без предупреждения свалился без сознания прямо на пол. Северус не успел его поймать.

Во второй раз Гарри сделал деревянный шарик и не отключился. На третий он создал маленькую каменную змейку, о которой Северус не просил. 

— Смотри, — сказал он, — подходит к твоим подсвечникам.

Он был так блядски очарователен. Ужасно.

Северус оставил змейку.

Он изо всех сил старался не уделять Гарри внимание во время занятий, что было откровенно невозможно, поскольку тот был самым лучшим на своём курсе. Он был быстрым, изобретательным и могущественным, и Северусу приходилось отговаривать себя, чтобы не зажимать его в углу _каждое ёбанное занятие_. Он привык к тому, что Поттер ленился, не слушал и делал тупые ошибки. Но дело было только в зельях. Здесь он был в своей стихии, и другие студенты приходили к нему за помощью и вдохновением. Другие студенты смотрели _на_ него. Часто. Пялились, даже. Он блистал. Словно яркая звезда. 

Северус старался изо всех сил не признавать этого, придираться, подорвать магию Поттера, но зачастую всё, что он мог сделать — холодно кивнуть. Поттер всегда реагировал на это, словно на высшую похвалу, чем, наверное, это и было. Позже, когда они были одни, он мог сказать, что думал.

— Ты превзошёл материал, Поттер.

— Что это значит? 

— Это значит, что мне больше нечему тебя учить в рамках шестого курса.

— А. Ну, спасибо. 

— Это не комплимент, всего лишь факт.

— Тогда я аннулирую свою благодарность, — ухмыльнулся он. — Чему ты тогда будешь меня учить? 

Больше заклинаний, чар и проклятий. Без палочки, без слов и без обмороков. То есть, немного обмороков, поначалу. Но без кровотечений.

***

Каждый новый тип беспалочковой магии выматывал Гарри, как в первый раз. Это, плюс квиддич, плюс нагруженная программа шестого курса, оставляли ему мало сил, чтобы тревожить Снейпа по ночам. По крайней мере, не лично. Плюс ему ещё было немного стыдно за истерику в подземельях в последний раз. 

Ну, может быть, ему было много стыдно. Даже унизительно. 

Но они всё ещё разговаривали по ночам через браслеты, и от этого Гарри чувствовал себя менее одиноко. За пологом, ему не надо было смотреть Снейпу в лицо. И если ему больше не хотелось говорить, он всегда мог прекратить и почитать книгу. Учебник «Продвинутый курс Зельеварения» всё ещё был захватывающим, и он всё ещё находил новые кусочки магии и юмора внутри, хотя прочитал его дважды. Книга стала почти другом, составляя ему компанию, когда он не мог уснуть.

Спустя какое-то время, Гарри понял, что ему не надо было говорить вещи вслух, чтобы общаться через браслеты. И, как оказалось, палочка для этого ему тоже была не нужна. Достаточно было лишь дотронуться до металла пальцем и чётко произнести фразу в голове, и Снейп отвечал, словно Гарри произносил слова вслух. Так ему не надо было волноваться о том, что его кто-то услышит. И Снейп почти всегда отвечал, хоть и не всегда вежливо.

_Ты спишь?_ думал Гарри, и ответ появлялся у него на руке. 

_[Нет]_ или _[уже нет]_ , или _[ты время видел, Поттер?]_

Иногда Снейп отправлял разовую дозу сна без сновидений, иногда — говорил с ним, пока Гарри не начинал засыпать. 

Затем, медленно, пока дни сменяли друг друга, и стало ясно, что Северус не стал относиться к нему по-другому после того, что он сказал, Гарри перестал сгорать от стыда. Он стал свободнее общаться через браслеты, и Снейп всё ещё не жалел его. Снейп не пытался его утешить. Он был прежним. Словно когда он предложил забыть о словах Гарри, он и в правду забыл. И так, постепенно, желание его провоцировать вернулось. Гарри снова хотел раздразнить Снейпа. Надоесть ему и разозлить его, если сможет. Как в доме 12. И после всего, что произошло между ними, желание было крайне сильно.

Обычно не получалось. Если Северус начинал подозревать, то он прекращал отвечать. _[Мои синяки прошли]_ осталось без ответа. _[Помнишь, когда ты почти ударил меня]_ осталось без ответа. _[Твой предмет слишком лёгкий]_ осталось без ответа. Как и _[Ты мне снился]_ , хоть это было правдой. Гарри снилось много всего.

Сначала ему снились размытые пятна цветов и ощущений. Руки, ароматная вода, тяжесть тела, скольжение кожи по коже. Но со временем, пока Снейп продолжал говорить с ним по ночам, сны начали обретать ясность. Ему снились простыни под руками. Ему снилось, как он вжимался лицом в деревянную поверхность стола. Ему снилось, как его бросали на пол. Как прижимали к стене. Ему снилось тело Снейпа, которое он никогда не видел, и его длинные пальцы, которые он видел каждый день. Ему снилось, как его тянут за волосы, кусают, царапают, хватают до синяков. Ему снился рот Снейпа и его необузданный нрав.

Это было лучше кошмаров, если честно. Даже несмотря на то, что он просыпался крайне и болезненно неудовлетворённым, было лучше.

Северус никогда не отвечал на _Ты мне снился_.

А затем, однажды, примерно месяц спустя после его последнего визита в подземелья, ему приснилось, что Снейп пришёл к нему в спальню, раздел его, прижал руки к кровати и _трахнул его_ , прямо в гриффиндорской башне. Сон был таким реалистичным, что Гарри проснулся за секунду до того, как кончил в штаны, и ему пришлось вжаться лицом в подушку, чтобы не застонать. И после он лежал, тяжело дыша и дрожа, его тело покалывало от прикосновений, которых никогда не было. В тот момент он решил, что не станет больше терпеть. Он заставит Снейпа слушать.

_Ты мне снишься. Я схожу с ума. Это невыносимо._

Снейп будет его слушать. 

***

Он решил начать во время ужина. Северус не мог спрятаться там, за высоким столом. Он не мог просто не ответить и притвориться, что не видел. Гарри сможет увидеть, посмотрит он на браслет или нет. И сможет увидеть его выражение лица. 

Гарри устроился за гриффиндорским столом так, чтобы ему было видно стул Снейпа по левую руку от директора. Снейп не смотрел на него, но он обычно так и делал во время еды. По крайне мере, не когда Гарри мог заметить. Гарри подождал, пока весь зал не занялся едой, прежде чем дотронуться пальцем до браслета под столом. 

_Ты мне снился прошлой ночью_ , подумал он и посмотрел на преподавательский стол и стал ждать. Через секунду Снейп опустил руки на колени и посмотрел вниз. Гарри видел, как он нахмурился, а затем поднял взгляд, его чёрные глаза нашли Гарри в толпе. Он посмотрел на него. Снейп, конечно же, не знал, что Гарри мог использовать браслет невербально. И, разумеется, Снейп не мог ему так же ответить. Или совсем, прямо сейчас. Гарри посмотрел на него в ответ и слегка улыбнулся. Во взгляде Северуса чётко читалось: _не смей_.

Гарри прижал палец к браслету. 

_Мне приснилось, что ты зашёл ко мне в спальню_.

Северус посмотрел обратно на колени, и его глаза моментально округлились. 

_Ты трахнул меня прямо за пологом._

Он раскрыл рот.

_Когда я проснулся, то заляпал всего себя._

Гарри не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь видел Северуса краснеющим, но сейчас он краснел. Он не поднял головы, продолжил пялиться на колени, словно пытаясь скрыть лицо за волосами. 

_Я боялся, что подниму шум._ Продолжил Гарри. _Или скажу твоё имя. Было так хорошо, что я не могу поверить, что не застонал, но никто не заметил._

Северус поднялся так быстро, что МакГонагалл почти свалилась со стула. Он что-то сказал ей, подобрал мантию и вышел из зала. Гарри опустил рукав и закончил ужин. Пусть притворяется, что он не знает, что происходит с Гарри, если так хочется.

После ужина он немного поделал уроки с Роном и Гермионой, а затем ушёл в спальню. Он почистил зубы и надел пижаму, а Снейп до сих пор ничего ему не написал. Затем Гарри задёрнул полог, и почти рассмеялся вслух. В центре кровати стоял ящик зелий сна без сновидений. Их было тридцать или сорок, все закупорены и аккуратно подписаны мелким почерком Северуса. Гарри коснулся запястья. 

_Очень смешно_.

Никакого ответа. Он достал один маленький флакон и засунул ящик под кровать, а затем снова задёрнул полог. Он покрутил флакон в руках в ожидании. Когда ничего не пришло, он снова дотронулся до браслета. 

_Есть что сказать, прежде чем я прыгну в бездну?_

Ничего на мгновение, а потом:

_[Ты мудак]_

***

Выходит, Поттер мог использовать браслет невербально и без палочки, и он решил его использовать для этого. Северус налил себе щедрый бокал вина и осушил его. _Заляпал всего себя,_ и впрямь. Он швырнул пустой бокал в камин, и сразу же пожалел об этом. Он оставил осколки в очаге и пошёл за другим.

Он так гордился своей выдержкой. Он продержался все пары и личные тренировки. Он не касался мальчишки и пальцем целые _недели_. Поттер был в порядке. Он делал уроки. Он играл в квиддич. Вроде бы спал. Он _спал_. И ему снились сны. Северус сильно сжал переносицу. Чёртовы браслеты. 

Он покрутил в руках змейку, которую Поттер создал для него.

Он представил, какие звуки мог издавать Поттер во сне. А затем очень твёрдо перестал. 

Он решил никак не менять его поведение. Неважно, что Поттер был дикой смесью подростковых гормонов. Северус был взрослым, и мог не играть в его игры, если не хотел. И он не хотел.

Не хотел.

***

Несколько дней прошло без происшествий, прежде чем Гарри отправил ему два слова в конце занятия по Защите.

_[Слагхорн. Суббота]_

Северус прочитал и осмотрел класс. Студенты усердно строчили на пергаменте, но Гарри смотрел прямо на него. Северус поднял бровь, и Гарри направил палочку на коробку мела в начале класса. Он взорвалась. Очевидно, он хотел отработку. 

— ПОТТЕР! — рявкнул Северус; белая пыль оседала во всём классе, словно пепел из вулкана. — Что, во имя Мерлина, ты творишь? 

— Упс, — ответил Гарри. — Извините, сэр. Я промазал. 

— Отработка, — прошипел он, смахивая облачка белого порошка на пол. — Суббота. Восемь вечера. В моём кабинете. 

Классу это казалось смешным. Маленькие идиоты. 

Затем, позже, когда он был один, Северус сделал серьёзнейшую ошибку, хотя тогда он об этом не знал. Он коснулся палочкой браслета и сказал:

— Возьми с собой что-нибудь почитать на отработке.

Безобидно. Даже ответственно.

И Северус был так близок к тому, чтобы убедить себя, что он ничего не чувствует. 

Пиздец, какая ошибка.

***

В субботу Поттер появился в его кабинете ровно в восемь, крайне пунктуальный.

— Привет, — сказал он. 

— Поттер, — ответил Северус. 

— Я принёс книгу, — сказал Гарри. 

— Прекрасно. Тогда читай. Мне надо проверить контрольные.

— Как моя? 

Северус не ответил, потому что ответ был «идеально», и он не мог в этом признаться, не так ли? Гарри устроился на стуле, и Снейп очень пытался сконцентрироваться на работе. Он видел Поттера краем глаза, упорно пялящегося в книгу, крутя её в разные стороны, щурясь и хмурясь. Через какое-то время Гарри поднял её, чтобы перевернуть её, и Северус увидел, что это был «Продвинутый курс Зельеварения». Учебник по зельям для шестого курса.

— Неужели у тебя всё-таки появился интерес к зельям, Поттер? — спросил он. Было почти десять, и мальчишка ни разу не пытался привлечь к себе внимание. 

— Что? — Гарри посмотрел на него через край книги. 

— Судя по твоим оценкам, я бы не подумал, что тебя может так увлечь задание по зельям, — Гарри закрыл книгу и разгладил обложку. 

— Это не задание, — сказал он. — Это не обычный учебник. Профессор Слагхорн дал мне книгу в первый день, потому что у меня не было ничего. Она чья-то, наверное, и её предыдущий владелец оставил заметки на полях. Очень интересные.

Северус почувствовал укол беспокойства.

— Где он её нашёл? — спросил он.

— Где-то в шкафу.

— Что именно написано на полях?

— Всякое разное. КУЧА исправлений, заметок, заклинаний, смешные оскорбления и всякое такое. Кажется, Принц был невысокого мнения об авторах. 

Принц.

— Позволь взглянуть, — попросил Северус, пытаясь звучать небрежно.

— Конечно, — сказал Гарри. — Я всё равно собирался показать тебе. На случай, если ты вдруг знаешь, чья она. Я уже весь мозг сломал, — он поднялся, подошёл к столу Северуса и протянул книгу. Северус забрал её и открыл на первой попавшейся странице. Он посмотрел на свой собственный наклонный почерк, заполняющий поля. — Я читаю её по ночам, когда не могу уснуть. И когда не могу прийти к тебе. Она иногда помогает дожить до утра. 

Поттер читал его безумные подростковые размышления по ночам, один в постели, когда Северус не разрешал ему спускаться в подземелья. Нет. Естественно, нет. Это было невозможно. 

— Поттер, — начал он и остановился. Он посмотрел на мальчишку, который всё ещё пялился в книгу. — Моя мать... — он закрыл рот рукой. Как про это сказать? — Моя мать была ведьмой. Она вышла замуж за маггла. — Наконец, Гарри поднял взгляд. — Её звали Айлин Принц. 

Выражение его лица было настолько смущённым, что походило на страх.

— Ты... — начал он. — Я думал, ты чистокровный. 

— Нет, — ответил Северус. — Полукровка. 

— Но... — он выхватил книгу и открыл на выходных данных. Он указал на год. — Это было почти пятьдесят лет назад! — Северус взял его за руку и отвёл от бумаги.

— Я был бедным, — сказал он.

— Ты шутишь. Определённо. 

— Не шучу, — сказал Северус.

— Но всё не может быть связано с тобой, — сказал Гарри, звуча почти отчаянно. — Ну. Это не может быть правдой. Он не может быть _тобой_.

— _Muffliato_ , — сказал Северус. — _Langlock. Levicorpus._

— _Sectumsempra_ , — прошептал Гарри. 

— Для врагов, — сказал Северус. 

Гарри посмотрел на него, а затем обошёл стол, чтобы встать перед Северусом. Он посмотрел на учебник в руках Северуса, а затем на контрольные, которые тот проверял. Его острый, элегантный почерк, здесь чёрный, там красный. Гарри перевернул на страницу с заметками и указал на неё.

— Я читал это по ночам, чтобы отвлечься от тебя, — сказал он. — А это твой почерк.

— Да, мой. Но это не оригинальный переплёт.

— Нет, я, — он почти засмеялся, — я не хотел отдавать книгу обратно, и когда я купил новую, то я... поменял переплёт. Чтобы она у меня осталась. — Он уставился на страницы, словно надеясь, что они заговорят. — Я думал... — он остановился и дотронулся до бумаги. — Я думал, он был гением. Может быть, известным.

— Нет, — сказал Северус. — Всего лишь мальчишкой.

— Гермиона сказала... что это тёмная магия. Ты уже был Пожирателем, когда писал это? 

Тогда он почти был Пожирателем, но не совсем.

— Всего лишь мальчишкой, — повторил Северус.

— Это ты, — прошептал Гарри. 

— Да. 

Гарри посмотрел на него, и от выражения его лица у Северуса выбило воздух из лёгких. Внутри что-то словно сломалось от того, что на него так смотрели.

— Ты.

И Северус поцеловал его, не в силах остановиться. Он запер и наложил чары на дверь. Он задёрнул шторы. Он расстегнул мантию Поттера и кинул её на пол. Он смёл всё со стола и толкнул Гарри на него. Он расстегнул ему брюки и стянул вниз настолько, чтобы взять его в рот. Гарри крепко схватился за его волосы обеими руками. Он закинул ноги Северусу на плечи. Он стонал так, как Северус ещё никогда не слышал.

Он продержался немного дольше, чем в первый раз.

Было _лучше_ , чем в первый раз. 

Возьми что-нибудь почитать? 

Боже.

Неужели не было правильных выборов? 

И только позже, пока Северус убирал свои книги и контрольные и разбитую чернильницу, до него дошло, как именно Поттер впечатлял Горация. С помощью его же старой книги. Гений Зельеварения, появившийся из ниоткуда. Почти забавно.

***

Гарри дополз до башни в тумане после отработки, не отдавая себе отчёта, куда он идёт, пока не оказался перед портретом Толстой Дамы. 

— О, — сказал он. — Эм, вафля... какая-то вафля.

— Не пойдёт, дорогуша, — ответила ему Полная Дама. Блядь. Сколько было время? Он прижал пальцы к виску, словно мог выудить оттуда ответ. _Пароль. Пароль. Какой пароль._

Но тогда, в коридоре появилась пара девочек. Он резко остановились при виде его, и одна из них нервно захихикала. Другая подошла прямо к нему.

— Ты Гарри Поттер, — сказала она.

— Э, да, — ответил Гарри.

— Я Ромильда. Ромильда Вэйн, — она протянула руку, и Гарри пожал её. Другая девочка неловко хихикала за ней. — Забыл пароль, да? — спросила Ромильда.

— А... ага.

— Венская вафля*, — сказала он Полной Даме, и она отодвинулась в сторону. Девочки прошли вперёд него, и Ромильда оглянулась через плечо, дерзко смотря на него. Гарри настороженно уставился ей вслед. 

Что это был за взгляд?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *на самом деле никакая там не вафля. Wiffle-waffle — это пиздеть не по делу. Как существительное оно переводится, соответственно, пиздаболом. Но отдельно waffle — это вафля. Занимательные уроки английского с Морти.


	2. Распутья

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ахтунг! Тут встретится слово «хз», потому что оно идеально вписывается в перевод dunno, НО! Я не знаю, насколько распространено оно было в русскоговорящих странах в 1996-97 годах, поэтому простите мне эту маленькую вольность, которая лучше всего передаёт оттенок оригинала.

В следующие выходные была первая поездка в Хогсмид. Северус рекомендовал директору отменить её, но он не послушал. И — подумать только! — что произошло? Студентка почти погибла. 

Именно Поттер оповестил его. Почему-то это всегда был он.

Северус занимался своими делами у себя в кабинете, проверяя контрольные и составляя учебный план для третьего курса, когда его запястье нагрелось. Он почти проигнорировал браслет, полагая, что это был очередной бред Поттера, но посмотрел всё равно, на всякий случай. 

_[Инцидент в окрестностях]_ появилось на браслете. _[Кэти Белл. Спустись, пожалуйста]_

— Позови, — сказал Северус, и когда браслет раскалился: — _Химера_.

Он появился рядом с Поттером, по лицу сразу начал хлестать мокрый снег. Северус был без мантии, шарфа и перчаток. Плохое время выходить на улицу.

— Где она? — перекрикнул он ветер. 

Гарри указал направление, и они побежали вместе, туда, где девочка корчилась на снегу. Поттеру хватило ума забрать ожерелье, завёрнутое в шарф, пока Северус относил Кэти в замок. Друзья Поттера увели другую девочку. У неё была истерика. 

Северус провёл десять часов, пытаясь спасти мисс Белл, и ему едва это удалось. Если бы хоть ещё миллиметр кожи коснулся ожерелья, она бы умерла. Северус был уверен, что это предназначалось для директора, но Альбуса даже не было в школе в тот день. Ничтожное и безрассудное покушение, и оттого — более опасное. Кто угодно мог бы дотронуться. Его мог бы поднять Поттер. А потом что? Что они бы делали потом? 

Когда состояние Кэти стабилизировалось, её перевели в Мунго, а Северус ушёл в свои покои и принял долгий душ. Он вспотел и вымотался, его магия словно истощилась, будто бы её осушили прямо через палочку. Он послал за вином с кухни. Он не ел, но не думал, что сможет. Ему необходимо было выспаться. 

Когда появилась бутылка, — бордо — он налил себе бокал и сел на диван Гарри. Он не особо думал, что будет дальше. Лишь дотронулся палочкой до браслета и спросил:

— Ты не спишь? 

_[Нет]_ пришло почти моментально. 

— Хочешь прийти ко мне? 

_[Да. Позови, пожалуйста]_

Северус налил бокал и ему и позвал, и Гарри появился на ковре в пижаме. 

— Кто-нибудь заметил, что ты ушёл? — спросил Северус.

— Не думаю. Уже поздно, — он сел на край дивана и принял протянутый ему бокал. И правда. Шёл второй час ночи. Час Поттера. 

— Кэти в порядке? — спросил Гарри, отпивая вино.

— Она жива, — сказал Северус. — Я сделал всё, что мог, чтобы спасти её. 

— Где она сейчас? В Мунго? 

— Да. Её только что забрали, — Гарри помолчал с минуту.

— Что случилось? — спросил он.

 _Драко Малфой почти убил её, пытаясь добраться до директора. Грубая, бездумная, непростительная глупость. Альбус почувствовал бы проклятье на ожерелье за сотню метров._ Он не мог этого сказать, поэтому промолчал. 

— Кто-то дал ей это ожерелье, чтобы она принесла в школу, — продолжил Гарри. — И не думаю, что оно предназначалось мне. 

— Нет, не для тебя, — ответил Северус. — Но ты мог дотронуться.

— Ага. Мог, — он сделал ещё глоток, как и Северус. — Я уже видел это ожерелье, — сказал он после паузы. В Боргин и Беркс. Несколько лет назад. Я следил за Малфоем. — Сердце Северуса сжалось в груди. Его интуиция не могла быть настолько сильной. Он не мог быть ещё и _провидцем_ , ко всему прочему. Наверное, просто рассуждал вслух.

— Много волшебников являются там постоянными покупателями.

— Ага, наверное. Я просто вспомнил. На вывеске было написано, что она убила девятнадцать магглов. Мерзкая штука для продажи.

— Боргин и Беркс торгуют почти исключительно вещами, которые, как ты выразился, мерзкие.

Гарри сделал ещё глоток. 

— Вкусное, — сказал он. Северус кивнул и посмотрел в камин. Они какое-то время сидели молча, прежде чем Гарри снова заговорил: — Можно тебя спросить? — сказал он, скрестив ноги на подушках. Он не был обут, заметил Северус. Только в носках.

— Вполне можно, — ответил Северус, и сделал почти слишком большой глоток вина. А затем чуть ли не подавился им.

— Можно тебя поцеловать? 

Он этого не ожидал. 

— Что? — спросил он. 

Гарри снял очки, аккуратно сложил их и положил на пол рядом с вином. 

— Можно тебя поцеловать? — спросил он снова. 

Северуса парализовало. _Нет_ , подумал он. _Скажи ему нет._ Но он не издал ни звука, ни единого сраного слова, и Гарри придвинулся к нему ближе. Гарри вытащил из рук Северуса бокал, как только приблизился на подходящее расстояние. 

— Поттер, — наконец, выдавил из себя Северус, беспомощно смотря, как Гарри осторожно убирает бокал в сторону. — Что ты делаешь? 

— Только не останавливай меня, — сказал он и повернулся к нему лицом. — И всё.

Звучало так просто. И оказалось просто, когда Гарри обвил руками шею Северуса, чтобы притянуть его к себе. Его поцелуй был мягким и тёплым, и пальцы Гарри вжимались в шею Северуса, словно прося его раскрыть рот. Он пытался бороться с этим порывом, но сдался почти сразу же, как Гарри наклонил голову с тихим одобряющим звуком. И не открыть рот был невозможно, как только Северус позволил себе ответить на поцелуй. Он проглатывал звуки Гарри и старался не прислушиваться и не запоминать их. Он вздохнул? Простонал? Прохныкал? Хотел ли он остановиться? Хотел ли он большего? Надо ли остановиться? Должен ли Северус остановиться? 

Гарри нерешительно скользнул руками по плечам, по груди и наконец он оказался на коленях Северуса. Он должен остановиться. Северус должен остановить его. Убрать его руки. Все эти украденные моменты только ими и были: украденными. Высеченными из юности Поттера. Он оттолкнул Гарри в плечо, чтобы сделать вдох.

— _Нет,_ — сразу же сказал Гарри. — Ну, не делай этого. _Не надо_.

— Поттер, — снова сказал Северус хриплым и слабым голосом. А затем: — Гарри.

— Ага, — ответил Гарри. — Это я. 

Он повернул голову и мазнул губами по руке Северуса на его плече. Он выдохнул против кожи и поцеловал костяшки, и когда он снова наклонился за поцелуем, Северус хотел остановить, но... не стал.

Гарри нежно, терпеливо целовал губы Северуса, а затем поцеловал его в уголок рта и в щёку. 

— Пожалуйста, позволь мне, — прошептал он и опустил руки на ремень Северуса. — Позволь мне, только это, — Северус схватил его за запястья. 

— Нет, — сказал он. — Нельзя. Я слишком... 

_Опасен_.

— Ничего страшного, — сказал Гарри. 

— Всё страшно, — ответил Северус и отвернулся.

— Но когда? — спросил мальчишка, целуя его в челюсть, в горло, в шею. Он так и замер, вжавшись лицом в шею Северуса, когда продолжил: — Скажи, когда. 

Северус уставился в потолок. Тяжесть Гарри на коленях была такой желанной. И то, как он держал его запястья в руках — словно касался награды. 

— Когда ты выпустишься, — сказал он. Так было честно, да? Не никогда. Гарри медленно выдохнул, а затем слегка отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть Северусу в глаза.

— Мы оба знаем, что я никогда не выпущусь, — сказал он. 

Северус закрыл глаза, пытаясь собрать остатки силы воли, чтобы оттолкнуть его. Это было ужасно. Всё было абсолютно, бесповоротно _хуёво_.

— Как знать, — сказал он и почувствовал дыхание Поттера на губах. 

— Конечно, — ответил Гарри в миллиметре от него. — Как знать, — Гарри снова его поцеловал, и хватка Северуса ослабла, как и он сам, позволяя Гарри освободить руки. — Всё хорошо. Просто позволь мне. Позволь мне, — Северус так устал. Он не мог больше сопротивляться, не сегодня. И он точно не мог спорить с Поттером сейчас. Он мог умереть _сегодня_. Он мог умереть сегодня днём. 

Гарри снова положил руки на ремень Северуса и расстегнул его. Он занялся пуговицами и расстегнул их по одной, затем скользнув руками под одежду. Он тихо охнул на выдохе, касаясь Северуса пальцами и ладонью — его твёрдого члена. 

Трогая его с таким звуком.

Северус подумал, что никому нельзя так делать, касаясь его кожи. Не _его_ , страшного Пожирателя, кровожадного шпиона, бича всего Хогвартса. 

— Позволь мне, — снова сказал Гарри и соскользнул с дивана на колени. 

Северус едва осмелился посмотреть на него. Было почти невыносимо. Но он посмотрел, и в отсвете камина кончики волос Поттера сверкали, словно угольки. Гарри уткнулся лицом во внутреннюю сторону бедра Северуса, в штаны, и глубоко вздохнул. Его глаза, мучительно зелёные, словно сырое клеверное поле под летним солнцем, смотрели на него. 

И прямо тогда, настал конец. Конец его попыткам притворяться. 

— Скажи, если я сделаю что-то не так, — сказал Гарри.

Он вытащил член Северуса из нижнего белья и на пробу провёл губами по всей длине, чувствуя текстуру кожи. Северус непроизвольно дёрнулся, и тут же собралась капля смазки. Когда Гарри слизнул её, у Северуса перехватило дыхание в груди, а затем Гарри повторил это, и обвёл головку языком, прежде чем сомкнуть губы вокруг неё. 

Северус дрожащей рукой потянулся смахнуть закрывающие глаза волосы Гарри. Он дотронулся до его щеки ладонью, легко касаясь подушечками пальцев края челюсти. 

— Ты не должен... быть моим, - выдохнул он, но Гарри, казалось, не слышал его. Он закрыл глаза, цепляясь за ляжки Северуса, открывая рот шире. 

Гарри был неопытным, почти неуклюжим, и всё, что мог сделать Северус — не дёргаться. Он вобрал член примерно до середины, снова поднялся до головки, и снова вниз, немного дальше. Медленно вбирая член Северуса в рот. Осторожно. Изучая его. Он взялся руками за основание члена, чтобы поддержать себя.

Когда член Северуса коснулся горла Гарри в первый раз, он подавился и отдёрнулся. Во второй раз Северус чувствовал, как он изо всех сил пытается сдержать кашель, как сокращается его горло, как невольно вырывается стон. Северус непроизвольно положил руки ему на затылок, как только его услышал, и толкнулся в рот, прежде чем сумел себя остановить. Гарри снова отстранился, выпуская член изо рта со влажным вздохом.

— О, прости, — сказал Северус, заставляя себя вцепиться в край дивана, впиваясь в него ногтями. Рот Гарри блестел, а его ресницы были мокрыми. Он ничего не сказал, лишь взял руки Северуса и положил их обратно себе на затылок, и снова вобрал член в рот.

 _Блядь, о, блядь_.

Он сказал это вслух?

Гарри низко гортанно застонал, когда Северус погладил его по коже головы, удерживая на месте. Северус почувствовал, как он ёрзает, услышал шуршание, когда Гарри просунул руку себе в штаны. Трогая себя.

— Гарри, _боже_... — это точно было вслух.

Северус схватился за его волосы сильнее, удерживая ровно, и снова толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, в его рот. Гарри тяжело дышал через нос, когда смог, снова застонал, громче и ниже. И Гарри дрочил себе, одной рукой хватаясь за одежду Северуса. Он вот так собирался кончить, с членом Северуса во рту? Господь милосердный, кем был этот мальчишка? 

— _Ты... блядь... идеальный,_ — выдохнул Северус, хватаясь сильнее, вжимаясь в нереальное влажное тепло. 

Он хотел быть нежным, старался не навредить изо всех сил, но Гарри больше не пытался отстраниться. Северус чувствовал, как он отчаянно пытается остаться на коленях, принять всё. Желая угодить ему. И дроча себе, стоя на полу. 

Ужасный тихий всхлип сорвался с его губ, и Северус наклонил голову, чтобы попытаться увидеть, что он делает. Почти всё закрывала его одежда, но Северус увидел розовую головку его члена, выглядывающую из кулака на каждом движении, стоило ему ускориться.

— _Гарри_ , — снова сказал он низким грудным голосом — почти пророкотал, — и Гарри с силой схватился за его бедро свободной рукой. Северус понял, что ему нравится. Ему нравилось слышать своё имя. — _Гарри_ , блядь... — Поттер судорожно сглотнул с неприлично влажным звуком вокруг плоти Северуса. Он скоро кончит? По его стонам так казалось.

Северус с силой вцепился в его волосы, оттягивая их, и положил другую руку на шею Гарри. 

— Я хочу... всего... тебя, — прорычал он. Гарри сглотнул и беззвучно заскулил. Головка члена Северуса закрывала его горло. — Я схожу с ума от твоего присутствия на моих занятиях. От желания, — он дёрнул бёдрами, и рука Гарри бешено дёрнулась. — Желая убить любого, кто осмелится _посмотреть_ на тебя. — Гарри крепко зажмурился и резко подался вперёд. — Любого, кто, блядь, посмеет _коснуться тебя_.

Северус увидел, как он кончил, пачкая пальцы, и это его абсолютно уничтожило.

— Мерлин, _о_ , — выдохнул Северус и попытался отодвинуть Гарри. — Стой, я... сейчас...

Гарри поднял руку и схватился за его запястье, отказываясь двигаться. Он снова сглотнул, так порочно, и было слишком поздно. Северус не мог остановиться и он поменял направление, удерживая голову Гарри, толкаясь раз, два и кончая ему в горло. Гарри схватился за него сильнее, впиваясь ногтями, подавляя рвотный рефлекс, подавляя необходимость дышать, пока Северус кончал. 

Он постарался отпустить сразу же, но даже так, когда Северус расцепил пальцы, Гарри отстранился с отчаянным вздохом, почти давясь, потому что вобрал слишком много воздуха за раз. 

— _Боже_ , — выдавил он. Его голос был грубым, и он с силой сглотнул, чтобы прочистить горло, вжимаясь лицом в ногу Северуса. Он повторил, уже мягче: — _Боже_. 

Северус гладил его по волосам, теперь нежно, нерешительно, просто касаясь. 

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, с трудом дыша. Гарри обхватил руками его ноги. 

— Ага, — пробормотал он. — Только... вижу перед глазами... искры, — он слабо засмеялся, а затем снова сглотнул.

 _Я никогда больше не смогу смотреть на него, не вспоминая об этом_ , подумал Северус.

— Иди сюда, — сказал он и дёрнул Гарри вверх с пола. 

Он подвинулся на диване и откинулся на подушки, притягивая мальчишку в объятья. Он почти обмяк, словно тёплая ириска, и, как тёплая ириска, растаял на груди Северуса. 

— Спасибо, — проговорил Гарри. Северус погладил его по спине, по шее и по волосам. — Так хорошо.

Он так и заснул, устроившись на груди Северуса, почти сразу же, и Северус остался наедине с его сердцебиением, тяжестью тела, смотря в потолок. 

_Что я говорил?_ подумал он. _Что я ему говорил?_

***

— Эй. 

Северусу снилась вода. Тёмная, всеобъемлющая и спокойная, словно он был на самом дне океана и смотрел вверх на точку луны. Мир словно приближался к нему за тысячу миль. 

— Эй. Если мы останемся тут на ночь, то потом будет не очень.

Северус с трудом разлепил глаза. Комната была тёмной — огонь догорел до тлеющих угольков. Он заснул? Должно быть. 

Гарри смотрел на Северуса, лёжа у него на груди и положив подбородок на сложенные руки, словно давно уже за ним наблюдал. 

— М-м, — начал Северус хриплым ото сна голосом. — Сколько времени? 

— Хз, - ответил Гарри. — Поздно. Или очень рано. 

Северус осторожно поёрзал. Ноги и спина затекли. Наверное, было почти утро. Надо было вымыться.

— Где моя палочка? — спросил он. 

— В мантии, наверное. Да я сам, — Гарри отодвинулся, сел прямо и очистил их обоих. Северус начал потягиваться, но понял, что штаны всё ещё были расстёгнуты. Он застегнул их и заправил рубашку. 

— Пойдём в кровать? — спросил Гарри, но Северус знал, что на самом деле он спрашивал, может ли остаться до утра. А почему нет? 

***

На утро Гарри проснулся первым в крепких объятиях Снейпа. Он обнимал его со спины, и его дыхание щекотало Гарри шею, его руки обвивали его, а одна нога была между ног Гарри. Ощущение от этого было странным и обескураживающим, и Гарри почти испугался, пока не открыл глаза и не увидел руку Снейпа перед своим лицом. Она была расслаблена, пальцы чуть согнуты, и лежала достаточно близко к нему, чтобы рассмотреть её без очков. Рукав задрался ровно настолько, что виднелся серебряный браслет.

_А, да. Я в подземельях._

Гарри осторожно коснулся зеркальной поверхности пальцем, а затем заметил маленький уголок красных чернил, проглядывающихся над ним. Наверное, Тёмная Метка. Он коснулся и её. Северус не проснулся. Гарри поколебался, а затем закатал рукав выше, открывая взгляду змею и абсурдно большую челюсть черепа. Северус что-то сонно пробормотал и пошевелился, и сжал руки в кулаки. Гарри аккуратно провёл большим пальцем по метке. Он никогда не видел её вблизи. 

— Что ты делаешь, — выдохнул Северус ему в затылок, наполовину сонный. А затем чуть твёрже: — Прекрати. Стоп. 

Гарри убрал пальцы, когда Северус сжал его сильнее.

— Прости, — сказал он.

— Что ты делаешь? — он зарылся лицом в волосы Гарри. 

— Ничего, — ответил Гарри. И добавил: — Почему она красная? 

— Мм? Метка? 

— Ага, — Гарри ждал, что он разозлится. Может быть, позже, когда окончательно проснётся.

— Потому что сейчас меня не призывают, — пробормотал Северус. — Когда Он зовёт, она становится чёрной.

Гарри вжался в него чуть сильнее; ему нравилось чувствовать дыхание Северуса. И его объятия. 

— Это больно? Когда она чернеет? 

— У тебя так много вопросов с утра, — Северус прижал его к себе сильнее и обвил пальцы вокруг горла Гарри. 

Гарри охнул, запрокидывая голову назад. 

— Я забыл... что спрашивал, — Северус слегка усмехнулся ему в волосы, и у Гарри побежали мурашки по рукам и спине.

— Ну-ну, Поттер, сейчас утро. Контролируй себя хоть немного.

Гарри заёрзал.

— Ты первый начал, - Северус сжал пальцы, а затем убрал руку. 

— Начал, — сказал он и отодвинулся. Гарри перевернулся, когда кровать прогнулась.

— Я оставил очки у дивана? — спросил он, смотря на расплывчатые очертания встающего Северуса. 

— Призови их, — ответил Северус. 

Гарри подумал _accio очки_ , и они прилетели так быстро, что ударили его по лицу. Наверное, они были в руке Снейпа. Или они лежали на тумбочке. Гарри надел их и сел на кровати. 

— Тебе нечего надеть, так? — спросил Северус. 

— Нет, — сказал Гарри. — Только то, в чём пришёл. 

— Мантии, полагаю, тоже нет.

— Нет. 

— Придётся поработать над твоей дальновидностью, - сказал Северус. — Иди в душ, а я пошлю за твоей одеждой. 

Гарри подобрал колени и посмотрел на постель. 

— Ты же не станешь притворяться, что между нами ничего не произошло? — спросил он. Северус не ответил сразу же, и Гарри уставился на узор на одеяле, предвидя разочарование. 

— Могу попытаться, — осторожно начал он, и Гарри поднял взгляд. Его волосы были растрёпаны, а ноги — голыми. — Наверное, стоит. 

— Но станешь ли? — спросил Гарри.

— Иди в ванную, — ответил Северус. 

Когда Гарри вышел, чистый и мокрый после душа, его одежда лежала на кровати. Он медленно одевался, желая оттянуть возвращение в школу как можно дольше. Было воскресенье, и ему нужно было где-то найти Рона и Гермиону и сделать домашнее задание. Он надевал одежду неторопливо — трусы, брюки, рубашка, жилетка, галстук, мантия, носки и ботинки. Затем, снова перевоплотившись в студента, он вышел в гостиную, где его ждал Северус.

— Что теперь? — спросил Гарри и растрепал себе волосы. Рот Северуса дёрнулся почти в улыбке. 

— Теперь, — ответил ему Северус, — я пройду в свой кабинет и позову тебя, и ты перенесёшься туда. Нет необходимости таскаться по подземельям, травмируя моих слизеринцев.

— Ага, — сказал Гарри и закатил глаза. — Ох уж эти нежные слизеринцы.

***

Когда он появился в кабинете профессора Защиты, Гарри покачался на ногах. 

— Наверное, я никогда не привыкну вот так появляться из ниоткуда, — сказал он.

— Очень дезориентирует, — согласился Северус. 

Гарри посмотрел на него, облокотившись на стол, а затем на закрытую дверь. Вся школа была за ней. Было рано, но не слишком, и он всё ещё мог успеть на завтрак. Если бы хотел, чтобы все на него пялились. 

— Тогда я пойду, да? — сказал он. 

— Да, — ответил Северус. Но затем, когда Гарри почти дошёл до двери, он снова заговорил. — Поттер, — Гарри остановился и развернулся. — Ещё кое-что.

— Что? — спросил он. 

Северус поднялся и подошёл к нему, и приподнял подбородок двумя пальцами. Гарри встретился с Северусом взглядом и почувствовал внезапную волну слабости, разлившуюся по телу. 

— Веди себя хорошо, — сказал Северус.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Гарри, которому резко не хватало воздуха. Он попытался привести себя в чувство. — Как и всегда. 

— Иди.

***

Спустя два дня, в понедельник, у Гарри была очередная встреча с Дамблдором. Ещё более тревожная, чем прошлая, поскольку он увидел воспоминания о мальчике-Риддле, его мёртвой матери и пропавшем без вести отце, оставленном в маггловском приюте. И снова он сражался с чувством жалости, но на этот раз к нему примешивались отвращение и страх. Даже будучи маленьким, он был жестоким и использовал магию, чтобы навредить другим детям и обкрадывать их. Подвешивать кролика на стропила. 

Как и в прошлый раз, Гарри лежал в кровати, размышляя над увиденным, отчаянно желая обсудить это со Снейпом. Он хотел спросить его, зачем Дамблдор рассказывает ему про детство Волдеморта. Он пытался добиться сочувствия Гарри? Потому что если так, то у него получалось, и Гарри это не нравилось. Волдеморт не заслуживал жалости. Он был кровавым убийцей. Он заслуживал лежать в земле. 

Гарри подумал про Тёмную метку на руке Снейпа. Снейп верил в Волдеморта настолько, чтобы стать помеченным им. Как? Сколько было Снейпу? Он не мог поверить, как кто-то мог попасть под влияния кого-то, как Том Риддл. Он был безоговорочно злым, даже в свои одиннадцать. О чём думал Снейп, разделяя свою судьбу с Пожирателями? Он закатал рукав в темноте и коснулся браслета.

 _Сэр_ , подумал он. Северус ответил почти сразу же. 

_[Да, Поттер?]_

_Можно прийти? Мне надо с тобой поговорить._

_[Прошёл всего день]_

_Я знаю._

_[Так нельзя поговорить?]_

_Ну ладно._

_[Что случилось?]_

_Почему ты стал Пожирателем?_

_[Что?]_

Гарри не повторил вопроса. Снейп увидел его, и или ответит ему, или не станет. _[Поттер]_ появилось через секунду. И затем, _[Что случилось?]_ Гарри нахмурился при виде этого не-ответа. Было бы проще, если бы он мог видеть Снейпа. Он снова дотронулся до запястья и подумал: _Я сегодня встречался с Дамблдором. Он много чего мне рассказывает, и я не знаю, почему._

_[Что он тебе рассказывает?]_

_Мне нельзя говорить. Он вообще сказал не говорить конкретно тебе._

_[Да? Я с ним поговорю]_

_Но как кто-то может следовать за Волдемортом? Не понимаю._

Снейп долгое время молчал. Гарри почти сдался и даже достал флакон сна без сновидений, когда его браслет наконец потеплел от ответа. 

_[По той же причине, по какой люди следуют за фашистским режимом, полагаю]_ Гарри подождал. _[Я хотел найти себе место]_

_Сколько тебе было?_

_[Семнадцать]_

Семнадцать? Гарри будет семнадцать через восемь месяцев. Снейп тогда ещё даже не выпустился. _Ты получил Метку в Хогвартсе?_ спросил Гарри.

_[Сразу после]_

_Жалеешь об этом?_

***

_[Жалеешь об этом?]_

Северус посмотрел на серебряный шрифт и обрадовался, что не разрешил Поттеру спуститься ради этого разговора. Жалел ли он? От этого вопроса Северусу захотелось придушить его. И не в хорошем смысле. Он дотронулся палочкой до браслета и отнял её. Он хотел сказать — как ты смеешь? Или, может быть, — никогда больше такого не спрашивай. Но, наконец, он всего лишь сказал: 

— Да.

_[Было больно, когда её делали?]_

— Тёмную Метку?

_[Да]_

— Поттер.

_[Ответь мне]_

Северус постучал пальцами по ноге. Он вспомнил о церемонии и слегка вздрогнул. Он почти не помнил об этом. Только какие-то эпизоды. Вспышки. Крики. Кровь на полу, но не его. 

— Да, — сказал он. — И болит до сих пор. 

Северус откинул голову на изголовье кровати и сложил руки. Он надеялся, что Поттер больше ничего не спросит. Эгоистично он боялся, что отпугнул Поттера, словно так не было бы для него лучше. Если бы Поттер знал, что Северус делал под руководством Тёмного Лорда, он бы никогда больше не вернулся.

Его запястье нагрелось.

_[Можно мне прийти?]_

Северус изумлённо уставился на эти слова. Он представлял Поттера, лежащего в кровати, отвращённого представлением семнадцатилетнего Северуса на коленях перед Тёмным Лордом. И он хотел прийти?

 _Я совсем его не понимаю_ , подумал он. А затем сказал это вслух, в браслет: — Я совсем тебя не понимаю.

 _[Когда это всё закончится]_ прислал ему Гарри. _[Можно остаться с тобой?]_

— Что, в подземельях? — что он имел в виду?

_[Ты мог бы забрать меня обратно в дом 12. Он мой, знаешь ли. Это мой дом. Мы могли бы]_

Слова внезапно прервались, словно Поттер струсил в середине предложения. _Мы могли бы там остаться вместе_. Или, может быть, _мы могли бы там жить_. Это он и собирался сказать, Северус был уверен. И эта уверенность была словно маленький осколок в сердце. Острый, болезненный и горячий, словно заражённый. _Мы могли бы остаться вместе. Когда всё закончится._

Когда это закончится, они не будут вместе. Это невозможно. Когда это закончится, _всё_ закончится. Абсолютно всё прекратится. И, может быть, если им повезёт, кто-то из них будет одним, но не мёртвым. Северус надеялся, что выживет не он. Он дотронулся палочкой до браслета ещё раз. 

— Раз уж мы фантазируем, почему не коттедж за городом? Где-нибудь в вересковой пустоши, может быть.

Хватило бы места для сада и Поттеру для полётов. Никого на километры вокруг. Лишь они вдвоём. 

Внезапно, картина перед глазами стала ясной. Маленький каменный дом с черепичной крышей. Пасмурный день, Поттер на своей метле с развевающимися на ветру волосами. Тогда он будет уже мужчиной.

_[Может быть, рядом с озером]_

Почему бы и нет? Северус всегда любил воду. Он потряс головой, чтобы прояснить мысли.

— А теперь спи, Поттер, — сказал он.


	3. Тайны и ложь

На следующий же день Северуса призвали. Очевидно, Драко держал новости о том, что Поттер обезоружил его без палочки, на крайний случай. И, очевидно, он считал свою жалкую неудавшуюся попытку убить Альбуса с помощью ожерелья крайним случаем. Он предложил эту ценную информацию взамен на сохранность своей презренной задницы, и теперь Северуса вызывали за объяснением. Как хорошо, что он заранее создал ложные воспоминания, поэтому, когда Метка на руке почернела, он был готов, насколько было возможно. Он снял браслет, прежде чем уйти, и аккуратно положил на книжную полку рядом с несколькими свечами. Он всё равно скоро вернётся. Прежде чем его хватятся, конечно же. 

Тёмный Лорд был в гневе — требовал ответа, знал ли Северус, что Поттер сделал с Драко, требовал ответа про то, что делал Поттер, чтобы так уметь, и что с ним делал Северус всё это время. Северус уверил его, что Поттер не тренировался, что он был неспособный и обезоружил Драко в приступе гнева. Он сказал, что после Поттеру было плохо, и повторить эту же магию ему не удалось. Волдеморт хотел доказательств, как Северус и предсказывал, и он поддался его магическому вмешательству с непрекословной покорностью. 

Тёмному Лорду нравилось трогать его в процессе. Ему нравилось класть свою змеиную руку Северусу на голову, что, по-видимому, было знаком расположения. У Северуса от прикосновения шли мурашки по коже. Он ненавидел это. Ненавидел почти так же, как ненавидел целовать подол мантии Тёмного Лорда. Но он похоронил это отвращение под слоями преданности, и Тёмный Лорд не мог его заметить. А ещё глубже, под ненавистью, под Орденом Феникса, под двуличием и сожалением, он спрятал новое воспоминание о Поттере. Закопал так далеко, как мог. Сделал его маленьким и неузнаваемым. Маленькая металлическая коробочка, прочно запертая. Погребённая под горой неважной ерунды. Его драгоценный Поттер, спрятанный там, где никто не найдёт. 

Тёмному Лорду особенно понравилось изображение мальчишки на полу, смотрящего на Северуса снизу вверх, словно бабочка, приколотая к доске. Он настолько был доволен, что Северусу пришлось подавить поднимающуюся волну отвращения, настолько сильную, что она угрожала вырваться на поверхность. Ему понравилось и то, что Поттер вредил себе своей магией. Он даже засмеялся, насколько вообще был способен смеяться. Северус вздрогнул от мысли, как бы он обрадовался при виде текущей из глаз Поттера крови. 

Поразительно, что Тёмный Лорд не чувствовал, насколько огромна была ненависть Северуса. Но, после стольких лет, он прекрасно мог скрывать её, пока чувство росло и крепло. Это было делом его жизни. И одной из слабостей Волдеморта, потому что он так тщательно ждал найти презренное раболепие — даже _любовь_ — в сознании Северуса, что он не удосуживался копнуть глубже. Северус был его любимым последователем. Если Волдеморт кому и доверял, то это был Северус. И Северус надеялся, что, однажды, это доверие станет его погибелью. 

Когда он вернулся в замок, ужин уже закончился, и он направился сразу в свои покои за браслетом. Свечи рядом с ним расплавились, пока его не было, и воск пролился на пол. Поттер пытался связаться с ним. Некоторое время. 

_[Ответь мне]_ появилось дважды с небольшой разницей, пока он счищал воск. _[Клянусь. Если ты умер, я убью тебя]_

— Успокойся, Поттер, — сказал он. — Меня призвали. 

_[Снейп, блядь, я думал, ты умер. Я который час уже пытаюсь поговорить. Позови меня]_

_О господи._

— Где ты? 

_[Рядом никого нет. Позови меня. Сейчас. Или я, блядь, спущусь сам]_

Он не должен разрешать Поттеру так командовать. Он должен заставить его подождать. Заставить его сначала успокоиться, хотя бы. 

— _Химера_ , — сказал он. 

Когда Гарри появился, он так порывисто бросился к Северусу, что впечатал того в книжный шкаф. 

— Поттер, — выдохнул он. — Мерлин, пытаешься мне сотрясение устроить? 

— Да! — крикнул Гарри. — Ты мне часами не отвечал! А потом тебя не было за ужином! Тебя нигде в замке не было! И я... я подумал... — он остановился и ударил Северуса в грудь, а затем уткнулся лицом ему в мантию. — Ты такой ПИДОРАС. 

— Меня призвали, Поттер. Я не взял с собой браслет. 

— А мне что оставалось думать? 

— Что я шпион, разумеется. И ушёл шпионить. 

— Иди _нахуй_ , — Гарри схватился руками за его плечи. — Я думал, ты _умер_. 

— Ты только что угрожал меня убить, — сказал Северус. — Не может быть, чтобы ты и в самом деле боялся, что я умер. — Гарри поднял голову и свирепо посмотрел на него. 

— ТЫ, — сказал он, — ПРОСТО НЕВЫНОСИМ. — Он дёрнул Северуса за мантию на себя и жадно поцеловал его. Северус чувствовал его злость в поцелуе и его страх — почти ощущал вкус тех часов, которые Гарри провёл в поисках его, и его панику, когда наступил вечер, а ответа всё не было. 

Северус схватил его двумя руками, развернул и вжал в полки. То, что у него был кто-то, кого можно было потрогать, ощущалось невероятно хорошо, словно он мог очиститься от воспоминаний, где Тёмный Лорд трогал его своими ужасными пальцами, и заменить их кожей Поттера. Он хотел обнажённую кожу Поттера. Ему необходимо было дотронуться до неё. Попробовать. 

Раздался звук.

Тихий _фьють_ , словно кто-то задул фонарь. Снейп моментально открыл глаза и отстранился. 

— _Что_ , — пожаловался Гарри, раздражённый, и осмотрелся. Огненное перо плавно упало на пол перед камином. — Что за нахер? 

Северус отпустил его и с силой потёр руками лицо. 

— Директор хочет увидеться со мной, — сказал он. — Мне нужно уйти. 

— О _боже_ , — проворчал Гарри. — Можно я тут подожду? — Северус обернулся посмотреть на него. Ему или придётся ждать здесь, или уходить самому. Ни один из вариантов не был особо привлекательным. Раздался второй _фьють_ , и кусочек пергамента появился с вторым пером. Северус схватил его в воздухе и скривился. — Что? — снова настороженно спросил Гарри.

— _Можешь взять с собой Гарри_ , — прочитал он вслух. Они посмотрели друг на друга. 

— Оу, — сказал Гарри. — Иди первым. 

— Поправь рубашку, — сказал Северус и призвал летучий порох. 

***

— Северус! — лучезарно улыбнулся Альбус Северусу, когда он вышел из камина. — И Гарри. Какой приятный сюрприз, — его глаза блестели за очками. — Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста. — Они сели, и Фоукс радостно защебетал со своего насеста. 

— Здравствуйте, профессор, — сказал Гарри и с нежностью посмотрел на птицу. — Привет, Фоукс.

Северус сидел по струнке в кресле и смотрел прямо на директора. Альбус улыбнулся ему, а затем Гарри.

— Лимонных долек? — Гарри отказался от угощения. — Что ж, Гарри, я знаю, что у нас только что было занятие, но мне нужно передать тебе сообщение. 

— Сообщение? — спросил Гарри. Он не мог представить, кто мог оставить ему сообщение, кроме двух мужчин, находящихся с ним в этом кабинете. Может быть, миссис Уизли? 

— Да. Профессор Слагхорн выразил мне свои опасения по поводу того, что тебе назначают слишком много отработок. Он обеспокоен тем, что с тобой плохо обращаются. 

Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа, прежде чем смог остановиться. 

— Я... эм, — начал он. Северус выручил его. 

— Поттер не желает посещать вечеринки Слагхорна, — прямо сказал он. — И Гораций, очевидно, не понимает слова «нет», поэтому, — он развёл руками, — отработки. 

— Что ж, профессор Слагхорн просил передать, чтобы ты не беспокоился, потому что отработки совершенно не помешают его знаменитым рождественским празднованиям, поскольку они пройдут в каникулы. Я уверен, что теперь ты успокоен, — он снова улыбнулся. Гарри скривился.

— Отлично, — сказал он. 

— И он просил передать _тебе_ , Северус, что крайне нечестно загребать всего Гарри себе, как ты делаешь.

Гарри крайне обрадовался, что не принял угощение, поскольку оно точно бы встало поперёк горла. 

— Я не _загребаю_... — начал Северус, возмущённо шипя. 

— Ха! — рассмеялся вслух Гарри. — Надо ему сказать, что тут очередь, — он слегка пнул Северуса по ноге носком ботинка, а затем густо покраснел, поняв, что сделал. — Извините, — сказал он. Северус смерил его взглядом, а потом посмотрел на директора. 

— Видите? — сказал он. — Так он зарабатывает себе отработки. — Он скрестил ноги. — Крайне неподобающе, — спина Гарри слегка чесалась в том месте, где он ударился об полки книжного шкафа. Он снова покраснел, его лицо было таким горячим, что он подумал, что, наверное, излучает свет. 

— Я рад, что вы так хорошо ладите, — сказал директор. — И раз мы здесь собрались, стоит спросить, как продвигаются твои тренировки, Гарри? 

— О, э, нормально, — сказал Гарри, пытаясь вернуть лицу обычный цвет. — Я уже неплохо справляюсь с призыванием и чарами. И давно не падал в обморок. Может быть, с несколько недель? — он посмотрел на Северуса; тот кивнул. 

— Почему бы тебе не показать что-нибудь директору, Поттер, — сказал он. 

Гарри задумался на секунду, а затем выставил кулак и раскрыл пальцы, как лепестки. Маленькая стеклянная пирамидка появилась у него на ладони. Это было первое, о чём он подумал. Дамблдор был доволен. 

— Превосходно, — сказал он. — Правда превосходно, Гарри. — Он забрал её и осмотрел. — Могу я её оставить себе?

— Конечно, — сказал Гарри, пожав плечами. — Я могу сделать несколько, если хотите. 

— Нет, не стоит. Незачем утруждать себя, — он поставил пирамидку на стол рядом с перьями и сложил руки. — Ещё кое-что, прежде чем будешь свободен. Как тебе твой подарок? 

— А. Браслеты? — Гарри удалось не смотреть на Снейпа в этот раз. Вместо этого он посмотрел под ноги. — Они очень полезные. Очень мне помогают. 

— А тебе, Северус? 

— Я уже привык к полнейшему отсутствию личной жизни, — съязвил он. — Спасибо за беспокойство. 

— Отлично, — сказал Альбус, а Северус нахмурился и посмотрел в окно. — А теперь, Гарри, полагаю, тебе стоит вернуться в свою спальню. Скоро отбой. 

— Да, сэр, — сказал Гарри и поднялся. Он посмотрел поверх головы Снейпа, пока тот рассматривал тёмные окрестности. — До свидания. 

***

Почти сразу же, как дверь закрылась, Северус почувствовал, что браслет нагрелся. Он машинально посмотрел на него. 

— И что он говорит? — невозмутимо спросил Альбус. Северус сердито посмотрел на него и закатал рукав. 

— Он говорит, _скажи, когда закончишь_.

— Уверен, ты так и сделаешь. Теперь, твой отчёт, Северус, будь так добр.

Северус предоставил отчёт и показал Альбусу ложные воспоминания, которые он сделал. Он сказал директору, что Волдеморта взбесили новости о том, что Поттер обезоружил Драко без палочки, но Северус успокоил его заверениями, что Поттер не мог сделать ничего подобного. По крайней мере, не по желанию. Альбус, со своей стороны, был доволен, и они перевели разговор на неудавшееся покушение Драко на директора. Он снова подталкивал Северуса к тому, чтобы тот добился доверия Драко. 

— Он постоянно отбивается от меня, — сказал Северус. — Я вызывал его к себе в кабинет. Я пытался поговорить с ним после занятий. Назначал ему отработки. Он даже не сказал про его ссору с Поттером. 

— Ты должен продолжать пытаться, — ответил Альбус. — Или, безусловно, много случайных наблюдателей пострадают от его безрассудства. Я уверен, что он напуган. И опасен из-за своего страха. 

Северус долгое время смотрел на него, размышляя, почему они не могли позволить мальчишке попросту потерпеть неудачу. Ну, до непреложного обета, может быть, и могли. 

— Что вы делаете с Поттером во время этих ваших встреч? — внезапно спросил Северус. Он планировал подойти к этому плавно. Ну, что ж. — После последнего, он был... расстроен. 

— Правда? В каком смысле? 

— Он хотел знать, почему... — Северус замолчал и попытался ещё раз. — Он спросил меня... почему я... — Он снова замолчал. — Он хотел знать, больно ли было получать Метку. 

— Да? — Альбус наклонил пирамидку в разные стороны за её вершину. Свет лампы преломился через неё, и пирамидка засверкала. 

— Да. 

_Он хотел знать, почему я стал Пожирателем. А когда я ему ответил, то он захотел спать со мной в моей кровати. Безумец._

— И что ты ответил? 

— Я сказал ему правду.

— Как занятно. 

— Альбус. Что вы ему показывали? Если вы мне доверяете настолько, чтобы оставить его со мной, то явно вашего доверия хватит, чтобы рассказать. 

— Я не расскажу, Северус, и это не имеет никакого отношения к доверию. Это касается меня и мальчика. Я позвал тебя за отчётом, и ты мне его предоставил. 

— Я должен знать.

— Ты не должен, — Альбус повернулся посмотреть на Фоукса, а затем нахмурился. — Но... Кое-что, может быть, тебе следует знать. Раз Драко стал покушаться на меня.

Северус посмотрел на Дамблдора, смотрящего на птицу, и почувствовал, как неясный страх начинает заполнять сознание. А затем Альбус начал говорить. И Северус был прав. Он был прав в своём страхе.

Северус несколько лет знал, что Гарри, скорее всего, погибнет в битве с Тёмным Лордом. Несмотря на его возраст, мысль о том, что он может выжить, казалась смехотворной. Но Северус не знал, что Альбус _планировал_ , что он умрёт. Что, в конце, ему _придётся_ умереть. Альбус знал, всё это время. Гарри суждено умереть, и его убьёт Волдеморт. И Альбус _знал_.

— Не удивляйся, Северус. 

_Не удивляйся_? Он был поражён. Он был поражён до мозга костей. Всё это время. Защищать его, учить его. Дать то, что нужно. Конечно, позволь приходить в твои покои. Позволь спать в твоей кровати. Ему предстоят трудные времена, как и тебе. 

Как Альбус мог с ним это сделать? С ними обоими? Как он _смел_?

— Вы... — Северус сделал вздох. — Вы позволили мне... — _полюбить его_. — _привязаться_ к нему... а теперь говорите, что мы защищали его только для того, чтобы он мог умереть в нужный момент? — Он старался контролировать голос. — После всего, мы растили его, как свинью для бойни? 

— Идёт война, Северус, разве не так? 

Шла война.

Но это не было оправданием. Северус поднялся. 

— И что же он должен любому из нас? — потребовал он. — Почему я должен дать ему пройти через это? 

— Полагаю, — осторожно ответил Альбус, — к долгу это никак не относится. 

— Разве? — выплюнул Северус. — Разве у кого-нибудь есть большее право жить, чем у него? 

Альбус лишь поднял на него глаза и смотрел долгое время, и Северусу не понравилось выражение его лица. Он выглядел запутанным, затем грустным, затем понимающим, и Северусу хотелось ударить его. Что, по мнению Альбуса, происходило все эти недели? Может быть, он думал, что Северус терпел Гарри по доброте душевной. Может быть, до этого момента, Альбус полагал, что Северус будет рад от него избавиться. Может быть, он так думал.

— Северус, — начал старик. Северус перебил его. 

— Не просите меня, — прошипел он и указал пальцем на стол, яростно уставившись на Дамблдора. Он не закрыл свои чувства. Не пытался их спрятать. На один-единственный момент, ему было всё равно. Ему было _абсолютно_ всё равно. — _Ни о чём_ меня, блядь, не просите.

И Альбус не просил — даже ничего ему не сказал. Уже было нечего. Северус вихрем вылетел из кабинета, хлопая дверью, и Альбус ему позволил. 

Он выполнит свой долг. Он спасёт Драко, если сможет. Он защитит студентов, если и когда школа попадёт к Пожирателям. И Поттера. Насколько он понимал, Поттер мог теперь получить всё, что хотел. Какой смысл пытаться отказать ему, если его возложат на погребальный костёр во имя большего блага? Если Поттер хотел учиться, Северус будет его учителем. Если он хотел мастера, тогда Северус заставит его подчиниться. А если он хотел любовника... что ж. Северус будет любить его. Вот и всё. Остальное было лишь тратой времени. И его было так мало. 

Вернувшись в свои покои, Северус покрутил браслет на запястье. 

— _Химера_ , — сказал он. 

_[Рядом люди. Подожди]_ появилось в ответ.

— Нет, — сказал Северус. — Я хочу тебя сейчас.

***

В гостиной было полно гриффиндорцев, когда Гарри вернулся, и предметом обсуждения было случившееся с Кэти Белл. Все хотели знать, заменит ли Гарри её на посту охотника, что Гарри счёл крайне грубым. Она почти погибла, а люди переживали только об этом? Когда он нашёл Рона и Гермиону у камина, он им так и сказал. 

— Я никогда не пойму эту одержимость квиддичем, — фыркнула Гермиона. — Не думаю, что Кэти бы понравилось, что люди переживают только за её пост в команде. 

— Люди переживают за неё, — ответил Рон. — Но она же сейчас в Мунго. Мы ничего не можем сделать, — он посмотрел на Гарри оценивающим взглядом. — А ты где был? — спросил он.

— У директора, — ответил Гарри и понизил голос. — Он хотел узнать, как там мои тренировки. 

— Разве не он с тобой занимается? — проницательно спросила Гермиона.

— Он, — ответил Гарри. — Но мне надо, ну, знаешь, практиковаться. 

Она хмыкнула.

— Он мне рассказал много чего о _Волдеморте_ , — у него не было времени даже рассказать им про вчерашнюю встречу. Он рассказал сейчас, обрывками и шёпотом, поскольку люди ходили мимо них. 

— Он повесил кролика? — отвращённо прошептал Рон. 

— Что он имел в виду про губную гармошку? — спросила Гермиона. 

— Не знаю, — ответил Гарри. — Он меня после этого отпустил. 

— Так зачем ты опять к нему ходил сегодня?

Гарри наигранно скривился.

— Ну, он хотел мне сказать, что профессор Слагхорн _обеспокоен_ количеством моих отработок, потому что они мешают его тупым сборищам. И он хотел передать мне, что рождественская вечеринка будет в каникулы, поэтому мне не надо переживать, что я её пропущу, — он закатил глаза.

— Ещё одна вечеринка только для _Клуба Слизней_ , а? — кисло спросил Рон. 

— А, да, я собиралась рассказать, — вклинилась Гермиона. — Тебе надо быть осторожнее. Я слышала кучу разговоров в женском туалете по поводу того, кого ты пригласишь. 

— Кого я... что? 

— На вечеринку, да. Некоторые думают, что подлить тебе любовное зелье — самый беспроигрышный вариант. 

— Что? Гермиона, ты же префект! Ты не отобрала их? — Гарри был в ужасе. 

Любовное зелье? Какого хрена? Он вспомнил про ту девочку, которая впустила его в гостиную, когда он забыл пароль. Её подруга как-то очень подозрительно хихикала. Как там её звали? 

— Не глупи, у них не было с собой зелий. 

— Сколько про это говорило? 

— Ой, я не знаю. Шесть или семь, может быть. 

— Семь!! — взвизгнул Гарри. — Я что, кошачья мята? 

Люди рядом посмотрели на него. Он представил, как пойдёт к Снейпу за помощью после семи различных любовных зелий. 

— Не могу поверить, что ты так удивляешься, — сказала Гермиона будничным тоном. — Ты — самый популярный парень в школе сейчас, — Рон закашлялся и покраснел. — Ты очаровываешь всех, — Гарри посмотрел на них. 

— Ага, может, я и очаровательный, но мне давно пора уже сделать домашку. Над чем вы работали? 

— Над арифмантикой, — сказал Гермиона. — А Рон работал над _почеркушками_. 

— Неправда! — сразу же возразил он. — Я пытался работать на Зельями, но не могу без Принца! 

Гермиона осуждающе фыркнула и уткнулась в свой пергамент. Гарри подумал рассказать ей, что он использовал старый учебник Снейпа. Тогда, наверное, она от него отстанет. Но не мог представить, как сможет объяснить это. И он был уверен, что Снейпу не понравится, если он ей расскажет, поэтому он промолчал. Он поднялся в спальню забрать учебник по зельям и подумал спросить Снейпа про его разговор с директором, но решил оставить его в покое. Он скажет, когда закончит. Гарри просто подождёт. 

Он усердно работал над заданием по Зельям вместе с Роном где-то с час, прежде чем что-то произошло. А затем, без предисловий, Снейп позвал его. Но он, разумеется, не принял вызов. В гостиной всё ещё было полно народа. Вместо этого, он коснулся браслета и сказал это Снейпу. 

_Рядом люди. Подожди,_ подумал он.

Затем, тепло от ответа. Гарри ссутулился, чтобы закрыть руку, и посмотрел на неё. 

_[Нет. Я хочу тебя сейчас]_

Тело Гарри напряглось от его слов. Он снова дотронулся до браслета и подумал: _Если хочешь, я исчезну перед тридцатью гриффиндорцами._

_[5 минут]_

***

У Гарри заняло больше, чем пять минут, чтобы отделаться от друзей под предлогом сна, и после этого он пытался подниматься по лестнице в спальню обычным шагом. Затем, когда он схватил мантию-невидимку и задёрнул полог, он дотронулся до запястья и подумал: _Извини. Я готов_ , и Северус сразу же его позвал. 

Он появился в спальне Снейпа и, прежде чем он успел сориентироваться, его схватили и едва не вздёрнули в воздух за рубашку. 

— Заставляешь меня ждать, а? — потребовал Северус. 

— Прости, — пискнул Гарри, — я пришёл, как только смог. 

— Не пойдёт, — ответил Северус и поцеловал его в губы, прежде чем оттолкнуть его. 

Гарри ахнул и испуганно взмахнул руками, но приземлился на что-то мягкое. Кровать Снейпа. Он приподнялся на руках, но Северус схватил его за лодыжку и уложил обратно. 

— Лежи смирно, — приказал он и поставил одно колено между разведённых ног Гарри, наклоняясь над ним. Гарри посмотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза.

— Прости, — сказал он снова. Северус опять схватил его за рубашку и дёрнул вверх, пока они не оказались лицом к лицу. 

— Прости _кто?_ — прорычал он.

— Сэр, — охнул Гарри. — Простите, сэр... простите.

Северус снял его очки и отшвырнул их с края кровати. Гарри услышал, как они разбились, но ему было всё равно, потому что Северус снова грубо целовал его и начал расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке. Гарри протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до него, но Северус сильно укусил его, а затем снова прижал к кровати. Пуговицы разлетелись во все стороны, когда он дёрнул полы рубашки, наполовину разрывая её. 

— Блядь, что на тебя нашло? — выдохнул Гарри, а затем застонал, когда Северус укусил его за обнажённую грудь, желая оставить метку, желая сделать её настолько яркой, насколько сможет. Он расстегнул ремень и ширинку Гарри, а затем отстранился, чтобы стянуть штаны и трусы с его ног. Он сорвал ботинки и носки и кинул всё на пол, а затем пинком отодвинул одежду в сторону. Он подошёл к краю кровати и посмотрел на Гарри, голого, за исключением его разорванной рубашки, тяжело дышащего, раскрасневшегося и полного жизни. 

— Я тебя трахну, — сказал он, смотря, как расползается румянец ниже по его телу. — Ты этого хочешь? 

Гарри медленно приподнялся на локтях, опасаясь, что его уложат обратно. 

— Я хочу... всё, что ты мне можешь дать, — медленно произнёс он. 

Снейп был тёмным пятном, освещаемым кусками; он начал расстёгивать свои многочисленные пуговицы. Появился треугольник белой кожи, который увеличился, и Гарри сглотнул, желая, чтобы он мог видеть хоть чуточку лучше.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? — снова спросил Северус.

— Да, — сказал он.

— Скажи мне, — ответил Северус. 

Он скинул тунику и занялся брюками, расстёгивая и оставляя их на щиколотках. Гарри _очень_ хотел видеть. Северус был прямо рядом, раздетый, а он смотрел словно через запотевшее стекло. 

— Трахни меня, — выдохнул он. — Пожалуйста.

Северус двинулся так быстро, что у Гарри даже не было времени дёрнуться, и он снова оказался прижатым к кровати за шею. Он почувствовал горячее дыхание у себя на коже и он подумал, что если у него встанет ещё сильнее, он взорвётся. 

— Скажи ещё раз, — прорычал Северус, и Гарри почувствовал, как он провёл палочкой от груди вниз. 

— Трахни меня. Трахни меня.

— М-м, — промычал Северус. А затем он сказал что-то, что Гарри не разобрал, но внутри разлилось странное тепло. 

— Что... что это, — спросил он, желая посмотреть, но Северус удерживал его на месте рукой за шею. Он понял, когда пальцы Северуса скользнули между его ног, нежно касаясь входа. Она так легко размазывалась по коже. Смазка. — _О_ , — выдохнул он. А затем ещё раз, когда палец оказался внутри. — _О_.

Северус поцеловал его в косточку таза, вводя палец по первую фалангу. Поттер выгнулся от давления, и Северус усилил хватку, прижимая его к кровати.

— Лежи смирно, — сказал он. 

Он осторожно погладил пальцем изнутри, чувствуя его, а затем начал медленно двигать. Гарри был такой горячий внутри, словно печка, и гладким, и Северус почувствовал, как приливает кровь к голове от мысли, каково будет оказаться в нём. Он сдерживал себя — заставлял двигаться медленно, когда он добавил второй палец и слегка развёл их, едва растягивая Гарри. Гарри сильно вздрогнул, когда Северус развёл пальцы, и Северус поднял взгляд, чтобы посмотреть, как Гарри запрокинул голову под его рукой, как вздымалась его грудь, как наливался фиолетовым красный синяк на сердце с розовыми отметками зубов. Он знал, что никто никогда такого с Гарри не делал. Он столько всего ещё не попробовал. Северус хотел дать ему _всё_. И он хотел дать всё прямо сейчас, за раз.

Он согнул пальцы, ища, и провёл губами по члену Гарри, чувствуя, как он дрожит и тяжело дышит. Северус слегка надавил пальцами, и Гарри дёрнулся и издал такой звук, словно его пытали. 

— Да? — спросил Северус, снова проводя пальцами по простате. 

— Да, — простонал Гарри. — О, да, да, ещё...

— Ещё? — повторил он.

— Ещё, _пожалуйста_... — он сглотнул под ладонью Северуса. — Пожалуйста... Я хочу... _ещё._

 _Пощады._ Северус ввёл третий палец, скользя подушечками по простате, а затем нажимая на каждом толчке, когда он начал двигать рукой. Он прижался губами к члену Поттера, и он дёрнулся под его ртом. 

— Блядь, — внезапно застонал Гарри. — Подожди, подожди... Стой... Я сейчас... Я не хочу пока кончать. Я хочу... — он подавился словами, когда Северус провёл языком от основания члена до головки и вокруг неё.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил, — сказал Северус, его голос больше походил на рык, вибрируя на коже. — Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил сейчас, и потом. Столько, сколько я тебя заставлю. 

Он снова лизнул член и начал двигать пальцами быстрее, слегка загибая их. Большим и указательным пальцем другой руки он вжался в горло Гарри, а потом открыл рот, вбирая член Гарри полностью, до основания. Он не остановился, пока не коснулся носом живота мальчишки — дальше некуда. Гарри подобрал ноги и затрясся, словно пытаясь насадиться на пальцы и толкнуться в рот одновременно. 

Северус сглотнул вокруг члена и почувствовал, как Гарри напрягся, и застонал вместе с ним, когда Гарри вцепился руками в простынь и кончил. Он издал долгий, вымученный, безмолвный стон, длящийся целую вечность, и откинулся назад, обмякнув и тяжело дыша, когда Северус отпустил его. Снова поцеловав его в бедро, он вытащил пальцы, и Гарри ещё раз крайне привлекательно вздрогнул. Северус не дал ему прийти в себя, и сразу же подтянул выше, к изголовью, и перевернул его на живот.

Гарри совсем не двинулся, когда Северус стянул с него разорванную рубашку и скинул с кровати, а затем приподнял Гарри настолько, чтобы просунуть под него подушку. Он даже не _мог_ двигаться. Он почувствовал, как Северус провёл пальцами по позвоночнику, а потом его дыхание около шеи, когда он заговорил.

— Что ты сделаешь, если тебе будет больно, м-м-м? — спросил он, кладя руки Гарри на бёдра.

— Что? — Гарри ответил не сразу. В пустой голове стоял статический шум.

— Если тебе будет больно, — повторил Северус и поцеловал его в шею, — ты скажешь мне остановиться, да? 

Гарри не ответил и лишь уткнулся лицом в простынь. Северус шлёпнул его по ляжке. 

— Поттер, — строго произнёс он. Гарри попытался думать. 

_Если мне будет больно... Я должен..._

— Искры? — медленно сказал он приглушённым голосом. 

— Покажи.

Гарри постарался собрать всю магию. Он поднял одну вялую руку и сконцентрировался. Единственная красная искра отскочила от пальца и упала на кровать, оставляя маленькое чёрное пятно. На большее он не был способен. 

— Отлично, — сказал Северус и придвинулся. Слабый непроизвольный стон сорвался с губ Гарри, когда он почувствовал горячую гладкую головку Северуса, входящую в него, и раздвинул ноги, рьяно кивая. — М-м. Ещё раз. Скажи мне. 

— Трахни меня, — выдохнул он.

— Ты такой очаровательный, — прошептал Северус и начал входить. Он двигался так медленно, как мог, сдерживаясь изо всех сил. Он был таким горячим и таким _узким_ , что Северус подумал, что сойдёт с ума, пытаясь сдержаться. 

— Подожди, — внезапно охнул Гарри. — Не останавливайся, просто... _ах_... подожди. О, господи... подожди.

Северус замер. Капля пота стекла между его лопаток. 

— Дыши, — сказал он, ослабляя хватку, гладя кожу мальчишки большими пальцами, желая дать ему понять, что он в безопасности. — Дыши.

Гарри схватился за изголовье одной рукой и прижал другую, сжатую в кулак, ко рту. Северус чувствовал, как его мышцы сокращаются вокруг него, и прикусил щёку изнутри, подавляя необходимость просто, блядь, _взять его_. Потому что так ему будет больно. И Северус пока не хотел делать ему больно. Гарри вдохнул через нос, затем выдохнул, медленно и сдержанно. 

— Молодец. Да. Расслабься. Доверься мне, — Северус едва двинулся, и Гарри тихо вскрикнул. — Дыши. Можно ещё? — Гарри зажмурился и сделал ещё один долгий вдох. Потом, через мгновение, которое тянулось словно целую вечность, он кивнул. Северус снова начал двигаться, совсем немного — очень медленно, — и, наконец, он вошёл полностью, прижавшись бёдрами к телу Поттера. Он тихо застонал от удовольствия. А затем, когда его мысли начали скакать, спросил: — Ты в порядке?

Гарри поджал губы и снова кивнул. Северус наклонился и поцеловал его в позвоночник и в плечо. 

— В тебе так хорошо, — он начал двигаться, отводя бёдра едва назад, прежде чем толкнуться снова. — Словно тебя делали для меня. 

Тело Гарри постепенно начинало расслабляться, растягиваться, чтобы вместить его. Северус толкнулся ещё раз, немного твёрже, и Гарри вскрикнул и зажал рот. Северус схватил его руку и прижал к кровати.

— Почему ты пытаешься сдержаться? — спросил он. — Я хочу тебя слышать. 

Он вышел почти полностью и вошёл в него снова одним плавным движением. 

— О, _о_... — всхлипнул Гарри, пытаясь вырвать руку из хватки Северуса. Он сжал её, придавил вниз и начал двигать бёдрами, меняя угол. — _Блядь_...

— Да, дай мне тебя услышать.

Он жалобно застонал, когда Северус задел простату и остановился, потираясь об неё. 

— _Пожалуйста..._

_Ёбанное сокровище. О, Мерлин._

Северус заставил себя сдерживаться. _Не навреди ему_ , думал он. _Спокойно. Спокойно. Разбери его на части._

 _— Северус..._ , — простонал Гарри, а затем замер от испуга. — Ой, блядь, прости...

— Нет, — сказал Северус, отпуская его руку и просовывая свою под него, доставая до члена — опять твёрдого — и обхватывая его пальцами. Он вжался лицом Гарри в шею, толкаясь в него в ритм с движениями руки. — Всё нормально. Скажи ещё раз. Скажи моё имя.

_Мой. Мой. Мой. Он МОЙ._

_— О... боже... Северус..._

— Да, именно. Отдайся мне, — давление становилось невыносимым, но Северус намеревался почувствовать его оргазм изнутри. _Разломи его. Медленно и твёрдо._

_— Ещё, пожалуйста... ещё совсем немного... пожалуйста, Северус, пожалуйста..._

_Ох, блядь, только послушай его._

_Не кончай сейчас._

_Не кончай._

— Вот так? — спросил он, дёргая бёдрами. Не сильно, но жёстче. Он вышел и толкнулся снова, и снова. 

— Да, _блядь_ , — Гарри схватился за изголовье двумя руками, и Северус услышал, как он царапнул ногтями по дереву. — _Ещё, ещё_.

— _Ах_... ты, — Северус проворчал, сжимая пальцы вокруг члена Гарри, зажатого между его телом и подушкой. — Ты заставляешь меня _просить_. — Он был на грани. На краю, готовый упасть. 

— Ещё... _чуть-чуть_...

Северус крупно задрожал от усилий и вошёл на всю длину, двигая бёдрами мелкими движениями и наклоняя руку, и Гарри снова кончил, произнося его имя, делая его таким _неприличным_. Тело Гарри сжалось вокруг члена Северуса, и всё, это было концом. Он вцепился зубами в плечо Гарри, теряя последние остатки контроля, грубо трахая его, грубее, чем хотел, пока подступал его оргазм, а затем накрыл его.

— _Да_ , — выдохнул Гарри, словно из него это вырвали. — _Да, да..._ — он протянул руку назад, запутался пальцами в волосах Северуса, вцепился в него, когда он вздрогнул и излился, и наконец начал замедляться.

Когда безумие прошло, Северус положил голову Гарри на спину, его бёдра ещё слабо подрагивали; он хотел, чтобы Гарри продолжил слабо постанывать. Заставить его так стонать вечность, пока солнце не перестанет светить. Затем, наконец, когда его член слишком обмяк, чтобы продолжать, он вытащил его и упал вперёд, наполовину лёжа на Гарри. Он погладил вспотевшего Гарри, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. 

— Порядок? — спросил он через секунду. Гарри слабо и неровно засмеялся, едва ли громче выдоха, и сказал: 

— Кажется, я умер.

Тогда Северус тоже засмеялся.

— Что ж, — сказал он. — Тогда пожалуйста. — Он дотронулся до следов зубов у него на плече, проводя по ним подушечками пальцев. — Кажется, я оставил на тебе меток. 

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Гарри и с трудом повернулся посмотреть на него. 

Северус подвинулся, чтобы ему было проще, и лёг набок. След на его груди был уже чёрным. Он до него дотронулся, а затем потянулся, чтобы прижаться губами. Гарри довольно хмыкнул и уткнулся лицом в плечо Северусу.

— Ты сломал мне очки, — сказал он.

— Я починю, — ответил Северус и притянул его ближе, прижимая его себе в изгиб шеи и пропуская влажные волосы через пальцы. — И рубашку тоже.

— Ладно, — тихо ответил Гарри. 

Долгое время они лишь дышали, пока Северус пытался собраться с силами, чтобы очистить их. Наконец, ему удалось заставить себя подняться с кровати и из объятий Гарри. Он наложил очищающие чары и починил то, что сломал, а затем уговорил Гарри подняться, чтобы он мог достать одеяло. 

— Наверное, мне надо вернуться, — сказал Гарри, заползая на кровать. Он широко зевнул. 

— Останься, — ответил ему Северус и тоже лёг. Он сгрёб мальчишку в объятья и накрыл их одеялом. 

— Я не могу, — сказал Гарри ему в грудь. — Мне надо идти. — Он казался опустошённым.

— Почему? 

Гарри посмотрел на него.

— Сегодня вторник, — медленно сказал он. — У меня завтра пары, — Северус откинул ему волосы со лба и затем поцеловал шрам.

— Останься, — снова сказал он. — Это неважно. 

Он погасил свет.

Гарри молчал какое-то время, и Северус подумал, что он уснул, когда он заговорил снова.

— Мне кажется, что-то случилось на твоём собрании, — сказал он. Северус открыл глаза в темноте. — Что-то с тобой случилось. Должно было. Или ты бы не сделал... этого. — Что он мог ответить? Он не мог врать. Ну, то есть, он не хотел врать. — Наверное, ты не можешь мне сказать, — продолжил Гарри. — Можешь сказать это, если хочешь.

Опять его интуиция. Словно он мог видеть сквозь стены. Словно негде было прятаться.

— Раньше я думал, что ты очень глупый, — сказал Северус, пробегаясь кончиками пальцев по коже. — Но теперь я знаю, что твой свет просто был направлен не на меня.*

— Можешь сказать, что случилось? 

— Нет. Можешь сказать, что тебе показывал Альбус? 

— Нет, — ответил Гарри, утыкаясь лицом Северусу в плечо и кладя руку ему на грудь.

— Тогда останься. И поверь мне, что ничего из этого не важно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В оригинале “I used to think you were quite dim,” Severus said, running the very tips of his fingers over his skin. “But now I know that your light just wasn’t pointed at me.” Здесь не очень переводимая и плохо адаптируемая игра слов — dim чаще всего используется для описания интенсивности света в значении «тусклый, неяркий», но по отношению к человеку это слово переводится как «тупой». Отсюда и игра слов с тем, что свет Гарри был направлен в другую сторону от Северуса, потому он и считал его тупым.  
> Я, конечно же, могла бы это обыграть и без сноски, но считаю более важным объяснить оригинальную конструкцию, чем похерить её в угоду упрощения.


	4. Что он хочет

Северус разбудил Гарри рано утром и отправил в ванную. Затем постоял под дверью сорок пять секунд, прежде чем постучать и войти за ним. 

— Что? — позвал Гарри. 

— Можно? 

Северус вымыл его, а когда у Гарри встал, то прижал его к кафелю и довёл его до оргазма, и оставил ещё засос. Затем Северус вымыл ему голову, поцеловал его и выгнал одеваться. Вести себя так было почти облегчением. Просто делая, не заботясь о последствиях. Не думая о том, что с ним будет потом, чем обернётся этот страстный роман с его профессором. Было даже забавно не беспокоиться о моральной стороне вопроса. И делать всякое с Поттером было определённо забавно. Он реагировал так, словно никто никогда его не трогал, прежде чем Северус добрался до него. 

После Северус поднялся в свой кабинет, позвал туда мальчишку и отправил обратно в его спальню под мантией, чтобы он полностью оделся в форму и спустился на завтрак. Затем Снейп занялся своими делами. Ему нужно было работать и вести занятия, и у Поттера тоже были свои задания. Он сказал себе, что глупо было желать, чтобы они могли остаться в постели целый день. Глупо было мечтать об обнажённом Поттере на его изумрудных простынях, и о том, как он розовел до самого пупка. Так зацикливаться на своём _любовнике_ , что он не мог думать ни о чём другом, было полнейшим юношеским сумасбродством. Северус напомнил себе, что у него была Защита от Тёмных Искусств с шестым курсом после обеда, и он сможет насмотреться на Поттера. Но до этого ему нужно было сконцентрироваться на работе. 

Это должно быть легко. Даже ребёнком, он гордился своей способностью не отвлекаться на раздражители. Студентом, он превзошёл все ожидания, несмотря на неустанную травлю и доносящиеся со всех сторон оскорбления. Несмотря на его потрёпанные вещи и подержанную палочку. Несмотря на беспрестанные ссоры и крики родителей летом. Он всегда мог фокусироваться на важном: работе. Именно этот навык привёл его к окклюменции, когда он был подростком, и позволил ступать без страха подле Тесного Лорда. 

Но сейчас. 

Сейчас его разум отказывался слушаться. Не желал думать ни о чём, по правде, кроме Поттера. 

Гарри. 

Словно только он был самым главным. 

***

Гарри добрался до завтрака без приключений, и когда он сел рядом с Роном, тот не спросил, где он был. Вместо этого он спросил, кого он выберет играть охотником за Кэти. Ему придётся найти кого-то, и скоро, потому что приближалась дата первого матча, а слизеринцы не дадут им поблажки из-за того, что кто-то из их команды почти погиб от проклятья. Гарри почти забыл. Дина, наверное. Он был второй лучший на отборочных, и Гарри точно не будет проводить их снова. 

— Тогда лучше спросить его сегодня. Следующая тренировка вечером. 

— Разве? 

Рон посмотрел на него. 

— Ага, — сказал он. — В семь. Ты в порядке? 

— Да, всё нормально, — ответил Гарри. — Просто устал.

На самом деле, он прекрасно себя чувствовал. Только тело чуть-чуть болело. Особенно укусы — горячие и нежные, скрытые под одеждой.

— Надеюсь, не сильно устал. Нам нужно много работать. 

— Да брось, всё нормально.

Было не нормально. Была не команда, а пиздец. Рону, в частности, нужно было много тренироваться. Ещё и с Дином и Джинни вместе — полнейший беспорядок. 

***

Гарри пришёл снова вечером пятницы под предлогом тренировок в беспалочковой магии. Они не тренировались. Даже не дошли до кровати. Северус взял его прямо на полу, перед камином. 

— Почему мне нельзя оставаться здесь всё время? — спросил Гарри после, лёжа голым в свете огня. Северус провёл рукой по его боку и бедру. Таким он был невероятно пленительным — расслабленным, порозовевшим и довольным.

— Не стоит обращать внимание на то, как много времени ты проводишь со мной, — ответил Северус. — Тебе придётся регулярно спать в своей спальне. 

— Какая вообще разница, что люди начнут подозревать? — Гарри откинулся назад и потянулся, а Северус следил за ним. Он был словно кошка, с естественной грацией, которая каждый раз застигала Северуса врасплох. Так он выглядел верхом на метле. Абсолютно контролировал своё тело. Гарри посмотрел на него в ответ и улыбнулся.

О, эта улыбка.

Беспечная. Простая. Свободная и лёгкая. Северуса пьянили собственные силы, из-за которых он так улыбался. Он поднёс руку Гарри к губам и поцеловал костяшки. _Я люблю тебя,_ подумал он. Думать об этом уже становилось привычно. _Я люблю тебя._ Почти нормальным. Почти терпимым повторять в мыслях.

— Не хочу быть гонцом с плохими вестями, Поттер, — начал он. — Но я вовсе не должен касаться тебя. — Он провёл губами выше по руке и поцеловал нежную кожу на внутренней стороне запястья. — Не то, что трахать тебя на полу. Или позволять тебе давиться моим членом, если на то пошло. 

— Мне очень понравилось, — сказал Гарри; его глаза блестели. 

Понравилось? Он кончил от этого. Он упирался лицом в живот Северуса так сильно, что не мог дышать. И Северус не думал этого делать — не планировал, — держать его так. Но ему _понравилось_. 

— Я знаю, что понравилось, — он опустил руку Гарри и зарылся пальцами в волосы, оттягивая тому голову назад, и наклонился над ним. — И я бы повторил снова, если бы только что не кончил в тебя пять минут назад. — Метки на груди начинали исчезать, и Северус поцеловал каждую из них, одну за другой. Гарри тихо застонал, и Северус посмотрел вниз — он снова начал возбуждаться. — Тебя очень сложно удовлетворить, знаешь ли.

— Разве? — спросил Гарри, запрокидывая голову. Когда он сглотнул, его кадык дёрнулся, и, при виде этого, Северусу хотелось — разного. — Я вполне удовлетворён сейчас. 

— Я вижу, — выдохнул Северус. Он спустился ниже, касаясь губами живота Гарри, и скользнул пальцами между его ног. Он всё ещё был растянут и в смазке, из него почти вытекала сперма, и Северус осторожно дотронулся до входа, зная, что место было крайне чувствительным. — Взять тебя снова? — прошептал он и лизнул полоску кожи. — Или ты хочешь что-то другое? 

Гарри резко вдохнул и дёрнулся от малейшего прикосновения. Он был таким отзывчивым. Северус хотел замучить его. 

— Я хочу...

— Скажи. 

— Пожалуйста... твой рот.

— М-м, — он опустился ниже, едва касаясь губами головки и обхватывая рукой его яички. — Может, я буду играть с тобой, пока не смогу снова тебя трахнуть. Не думаю, что займёт много времени. Как тебе? — Гарри заскулил и поднял ноги, пытаясь потянуть Северуса вниз. — Не будет слишком? — он уже чувствовал, как по новой собиралось возбуждение внизу живота. С таким Гарри займёт совсем немного времени. 

— Северус, — выдохнул он. — _Блядь_.

— Сочту за _«Да, сэр»_ , — он провёл приоткрытыми губами по его длине, слушая, как сбивается дыхание Гарри, а затем открыл рот и начал вбирать член. Он двигался медленно, лениво, пробуя его и опускаясь ниже, а затем начал ритмично двигать головой. И, о, он не хотел останавливаться совсем. Стоны, издаваемые Гарри, были невероятными, и Северус хотел оставить его забывшимся в эйфории навечно. Лишь блаженство — до конца его жизни. Или, хотя бы, настолько, насколько сможет.

Гарри затрясся, и Северус подтолкнул его совсем малость, доводя до самой грани — а затем резко выпустил член изо рта и с силой схватился за основание. Гарри дёрнулся и вздрогнул под его хваткой, но из него ничего не вышло. 

— Ббля-яЯя-дь, - простонал он и плюхнулся обратно на пол почти бессознательно. — Что — блядь — это было? —Северус посмотрел на него.

— Я разрешал тебе кончать? — спросил он.

— Нет... не разрешал, — Северус резко укусил его за нежную кожу на внутренней стороне ляжки. Он не хотел его поправлять, но Гарри вскрикнул и ответил, словно его отчитали. — Нет, сэр.

— Терпение, — ответил ему Северус и начал снова. Он повторил с ним это дважды, пока Гарри не превратился в дрожащий, умоляющий комок, а у Северуса стояло так, что он был готов втрахать его в пол. Затем он подвинулся выше, чтобы держать Гарри на месте.

— Можно? — спросил он и поцеловал его. Поцелуй был жадный, грязный и мокрый, и Гарри почти всхлипнул, когда Северус снова толкнулся в него. Его всхлип был словно искра на хворосте, и Северус зарычал, а Гарри обвил его ногами, прижимая ближе, словно хотел, чтобы его разорвало пополам. — Тебе всегда будет мало, да? — потребовал он, вжимая Гарри в пол и начиная двигаться. — Ты всегда хочешь _ещё_.

— Да, — простонал Гарри. — О, боже, да. Ещё. Я хочу... сильнее, Северус... _сильнее_.

Северус взял его — сильнее, — схватив за плечи, чтобы прижать его сильнее и дёргать навстречу каждому движению . Член Гарри болтался от силы толчков, и Северус невероятно хотел, чтобы у него было больше рук. — Подрочи себе, - сказал он. — Если ты хочешь кончить, тебе придётся постараться. 

Гарри послушался и взял член в руку. 

— Сильнее, — выдохнул он. — Сильнее. Сделай мне больно, ну же, я хочу.

Северус тоже выдохнул и резко двинул бёдрами, неистово впиваясь зубами в его шею. Сильно кусая — может быть, слишком сильно, — но Гарри свободной рукой провёл по его спине, оставляя следы ногтей, и жалобно застонал, матерясь, двигая другой рукой быстрее. Лёгкую боль он переживет, думал Северус. Лёгкая боль была _отличной_ , если он так реагировал. Он свирепо впился зубами, словно желая прокусить до крови, и Гарри снова вскрикнул, громче, и вцепился в Северуса. 

— Пожалуйста, можно... можно мне...

— _Да_.

Северус был близок, но он хотел, чтобы Гарри кончил первым. И Гарри кончил, выгибаясь так, что казалось, что он вот-вот воспарит над полом. Северус прижал его голову обратно к ковру и держал его так в последние отчаянные толчки, сильнее, сильнее, _сильнее_ , и он кончил тоже, смотря в одну точку, а из головы выбило все мысли, пока он — как казалось — переливал всю жизненную силу в покорное тело Гарри. 

Он упал на него, не в состоянии удержать себя, и распластал мальчишку на полу. Он пытался приподняться — собрать остатки сил и не раздавливать его, — но затем перестал, когда Гарри обвил его руками. Он мелко дышал и, когда Северус обнял его, начал дрожать. 

— Слишком? — спросил Северус, пытаясь перенести хоть часть веса на локоть. 

— Н-нет, — выдавил из себя Гарри, — всё п-прекрасно. Я п-просто... з-замёрз. 

Конечно, он не только замёрз. Эйфория выветривалась, он был вымотан. Ему стоило поесть. Чего-нибудь сладкого. Чтобы привести сахар в норму. По крайней мере, Северус не ушёл от него в этот раз. Он призвал палочку из кучи одежды на полу и с её помощью призвал одеяло. Затем он наложил привычные очищающие чары и укрыл Гарри, а затем усадил его, чтобы было легче держать. 

— Порядок? — спросил он, когда Гарри осел в его руках.

Гарри неразборчиво пробормотал в ответ. Северус поцеловал его волосы. Дрожь уже унялась, и Гарри повернул лицо к Северусу со вздохом. 

— Тебе было больно? 

— Глупый вопрос. 

_Да, было._

— Если я пошлю за едой, ты поешь? 

Северус всё же послал за едой. Было поздно, и с кухни доставили столько разных десертов, что Северус был уверен — они сочли, что у него была посетительница. Ещё была бутылка вина и замысловатый маленький поднос с миниатюрными вилками и ложками. Гарри решил, что это было охуительно смешно. 

— Эй, а где розы? И свечи? — посмеиваясь, спросил он. — Как они могли забыть про свечи?

Они поужинали перед камином, Северус в своей пижаме, Гарри — в брюках, и это казалось чем-то из мира фантастики. Шоколад и сливки, и фрукты, и вино, прямо перед огнём, с этим прекрасным юношей. То, что он был покрыт засосами, что его спина была красной от ковра, делало всё только лучше. Это было настоящим. Пока это будет длиться, это будет настоящей, реальной жизнью Северуса. 

— У меня вопрос, - начал Гарри через какое-то время.

— Какой?

— Помнишь тогда, в штабе, когда ты прижал меня к столу? — он слизнул остатки шоколада с ложки. 

— Да, — ответил Северус. Он прекрасно помнил. Его попытки убедить Гарри перестать его преследовать. Попытки отпугнуть. Если бы он знал, что Гарри так просто не запугать. 

— Ты бы мог взять меня прямо тогда, если что, — Северус посмотрел на него, сидящего без рубашки, покрытого в засосах и следах от укусов, пьющего красное вино на диване, который он трасфигурировал. 

_Ты ужасен_ , подумал он. _Я умру за тебя_. 

— Я бы никогда.

— Я знаю, что ты бы не стал. Просто говорю, что мог бы. Я бы не остановил тебя. 

Северус вспомнил о том, как он захныкал, когда он выкрутил ему руку, и как он приподнялся на носочки. 

— Думаю, я догадывался, даже тогда, — он сделал паузу и отпил вино, вспоминая замолчавшего от испуга Гарри у стены. — В тот самый первый раз, когда я впервые дотронулся до тебя... Ты так смотрел на меня. Словно...

— Словно я никогда раньше тебя не видел. 

— Да.

_И я тоже не видел тебя_.

— Но ты позволил мне приходить. Ты не очень старался остановить меня. Не особо. 

— Нет, — Северус посмотрел в бокал. — Я не очень хотел, чтобы ты прекратил.

— А сейчас? 

— Сейчас? — Северус подумал. — Теперь, полагаю, я жалею, что не поддался раньше. — Гарри улыбнулся ему и съел ещё шоколада. 

— Ну, на сегодня хватит, ладно? У меня с утра тренировка и мне надо хоть как-то усидеть на метле. Команда никакая. 

— Да? — спросил Северус. 

— Ага, ну, Кэти Белл была моим лучшим охотником. 

— А. 

— И я заменил её парнем Джинни, и теперь Рон совсем озверел, — Северус не очень хотел слушать про это. — Он считает, что _целоваться_ в _школьных коридорах_ — неприлично. — Гарри засмеялся. — И теперь он так злится на всех, кто хоть раз целовался, что не замечает сраный квоффл! 

— И что он думает по поводу твоего отсутствия по ночам сейчас? 

— Похоже, ему уже всё равно. Я сказал ему — ну. Я сказал, что мои тренировки настолько меня выматывают, что иногда у меня нет сил вернуться, и я остаюсь в той маленькой комнате, — он указал на вторую спальню, в которой не был с начала семестра. — Кажется, он мне верит. Или хотя бы притворяется, что верит. 

— А мисс Грейнджер? 

— Ну, она же не знает, в своей я кровати или нет, так? И не думаю, что Рон сказал ей. Они, ну, они типа... не в лучших отношениях. Не знаю. Оно и к лучшему, наверное. От Гермионы сложнее отделаться, — Северус открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Гарри прервал, хлопнув себя по лбу. — О, блядь! Я хотел спросить тебя! Что будет, если выпить несколько любовных зелий вместе? 

— Если... _что?_

Когда Гарри рассказал о том, что Гермиона услышала в женском туалете, Северус выглядел так, будто был готов исключить весь контингент студентов. 

— Смешивать любовные зелья или использовать их вопреки инструкции очень опасно, — сказал он. — Постарайся не есть или пить ничего, что тебе кто-то предлагает, — Гарри откинулся назад и посмотрел на него поверх подноса выбранных пирожных и шоколадных конфет. — Кроме _меня_ , разумеется. 

Гарри засмеялся.

— А что вообще будет, если ты дашь мне любовное зелье? Как думаешь, я взорвусь? 

***

Они впали в ритм. Гарри несколько раз в неделю спрашивал, можно ли прийти, а Северус звал его, и иногда он оставался на ночь, а иногда — нет. Если он хотел уйти, Северус отправлял его обратно в мантии, а если он хотел остаться, то спал в кровати Северуса и его объятиях. Чаще он хотел остаться. 

Они упражнялись в более продвинутых заклинаниях, чарах, трансфигурации и проклятьях, и Гарри делал свою домашнюю работу, и читал. Они засиживались допоздна и пили вино, и разговаривали. И Северус трогал его, постоянно. Не мог держать руки при себе, если честно. Теперь, когда Северус решил, что Гарри мог получить всё, что хочет, он задался целью выяснить, что же именно он хотел. И, как оказалось, он хотел всё. 

Северус брал его в кровати, и на диване, и у стены, и в душе. Брал его на полу, и раскладывал на обеденном столе. Они ломали вещи. Скидывали книги с полок. Они рвали одежду и разбивали стаканы. Гарри не мог насытиться, и чем больше Северус давал ему, тем большего он просил. Сильнее, напряжённее, грубее. Ещё, ещё, ещё. 

Поначалу было постепенно, а удовольствие, которое Северус получал от того, что пытался выяснить, где лежат его границы, было огромным. Немного больше — немного сильнее — немного быстрее. Слишком? Нет? Тогда, как насчёт ещё? Но медленно, через недели, Северус начал понимать, что в этом и была проблема. 

У Гарри не было границ. Ни одной чёткой черты. Единственный раз он использовал искры, только чтобы остановить Северуса от утешения после разговора о детстве. И всё. Ему нравилось всё остальное, что с ним делал Северус. Ему нравились руки Северуса, сжимающие шею и зажимающие ему рот. Ему нравилась порка. Он любил когда его связывали, когда прижимали, когда держали у стены. Ему нравилась похвала, и ему нравились угрозы. Ему нравились засосы и следы зубов, и ожоги от ковра. Ему нравились поцелуи. Ему нравилось, когда с ним грубо обращались, контролировали и заставляли просить. Ему нравилось всё, и каждый раз, когда Северус переживал, что надавил слишком сильно или зашёл слишком далеко, Гарри всё равно хотел больше. Его страсть была безгранична. Он был словно оживший фейерверк. 

Северус был абсолютно им одержим. 

Иногда даже было стыдно признаться, сколько власти над ним было у Поттера. Во время первого матча Гриффиндора со Слизерином, например, Гарри почти сбил с метлы ловец Слизерина. И Северус, господь свидетель, вскочил на ноги. А затем ему пришлось обыгрывать свой непростительный прыжок в сторону фола Харпера, поскольку слизеринцы смотрели на него, как на идиота. Он сказал себе, что уже привык к отрицающим смерть выходкам Поттера. Привык, что он летел прямо в землю на немыслимой скорости. Он мог выдержать этот глупый спорт без вскакивания в ужасе, когда _его собственная команда_ играла грязно — конечно же, мог. Просто... внезапно, он крайне не хотел видеть, чтобы его кто-то трогал. И уж точно не хотел видеть его под угрозой падения насмерть с сотни футов. 

После этого Северус был в ярости и хотел наказать Гарри за то, что выставил его дураком. И когда Гарри пришёл тем вечером, по нему было видно, насколько он был рад наказанию. Всё ещё опьянённый победой, он увидел выражение Северуса, и его радость удвоилась.

— Ты злой, — сказал он. — Что, я опозорил твоих драгоценных слизеринцев? 

Абсолютно бесстыжий. Для Северуса не было тайной, что он хотел.

— Добро пожаловать обратно, принц-волшебник, — сказал Северус и скрестил руки.

— О, ну не злись, — ответил Гарри, поджав губы. — Не моя вина, что Малфой не явился на собственный матч. Не то чтобы это что-то изменило. 

Он попытался пройти мимо, и Северус поймал его за запястье. 

— Поттер, — сказал он, с силой сжимая.

— Теперь я _Поттер_ из-за того, что выиграл? 

_Ладно, хорошо._ Северус схватил его за волосы.

— Искры, — сказал он. Гарри улыбнулся, отклонив голову назад из-за хватки Северуса, и выстрелил искрами вверх. — Отлично. На колени.

Гарри не опустился на колени. Вместо этого он сказал:

— Заставь меня.

Он любил это говорить: _заставь меня_.

И — Северус заставил его. Он взял ремень, всыпал десять крепких ударов и заставил считать. Затем стянул его с кровати на пол и, прижав к её краю, трахнул его в рот. Гарри не просил остановиться, не использовал искры, не просил пощады. Он просто принимал, и принимал, и отдрочил себе, а затем сказал _спасибо_ , и прижимался к Северусу на кровати, пока не перестал дрожать. 

Он никогда не говорил нет. Никогда. Только требовал большего, пока Северус не сдавался. А если Северус пытался замедлиться, он _подталкивал_. Провоцировал, и требовал, и просил, пока не получал, что хотел. Иногда он хотел столько, что Северус боялся за него. Нет, боялся не _за_ него, а боялся _его_. Он заставлял Северуса делать то, что он никогда не делал с другими. То, о чём он даже никогда _не думал_ до того, как Гарри начал дразнить его воображение. Иногда он об этом жалел. Иногда, даже когда он был уверен, что Гарри хотел именно этого, он чувствовал себя виноватым. 

Гарри никогда не использовал искры, но иногда Северус хотел этого. 

_Останови меня_ , хотел он сказать. _Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы я остановился?_

Но Гарри не хотел, чтобы он останавливался. И медленно, _«можешь вытерпеть ещё?»_ превратилось в _«сколько ещё?»_ , что превратилось в _«Гарри. Достаточно»_. А это, разумеется, чаще всего превращалось в — _ну, может быть, ещё чуть-чуть. Он этого хочет_. 

Северус нашёл причину назначить Харперу отработку после этого и отправил его разбирать флоббер-червей к Горацию. Потом он позвал Гарри обратно и настоял на мази от синяков. Он касался меток так осторожно, как только мог, и Гарри смеялся над ним и называл безнадёжным романтиком, а Северус называл его безумцем, а затем отсосал ему на диване. И после, они послали за вином и сыграли в шахматы, и Гарри проиграл. А затем Гарри хотел ещё раз, и Северус взял его на кровати.

_[От той мази у меня прошли все синяки. Наставь мне новых?]_ Они были посередине занятия по Защите от Тёмных Искусств. Северус посмотрел на него, сидящего за партой, невинного и, видимо, увлечённого учебником, и подумал — _Гарри Поттер не скажет мне остановиться, даже если я стану вбивать его в землю мечом._

Северус не ответил ему на паре. Не ответил до самой ночи.

— Гарри.

_[Сэр]_

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

_[Словно я хочу, чтобы ты мне сделал больно]_

Северус пропустил волосы через пальцы.

— О? — спросил он. — С чего бы? 

_[Могу нарушить пару правил, если хочешь. Нарушить отбой. Съездить Малфою по морде. Пожелания?]_

Северус сделал глубокий вдох и призвал бутылку скотча. Осталось совсем немного, и он сделал большой глоток. 

— Тебе необязательно меня злить, чтобы получить, что ты хочешь.

_[Да?]_

— Да. Можешь просто попросить. Использовать слова.

_[Позови меня, и я использую столько слов, сколько захочешь]_

Северус позвал его и, когда Гарри появился, предложил ему скотч, и Гарри допил его. А затем отошёл к стене и спросил:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я просто попросил? 

Северус забрал пустую бутылку из его рук и отбросил её в сторону. 

— Да, — сказал он, приближаясь к нему.

Гарри запрокинул голову и положил руки Северусу на грудь. Он едва касался его. Почти неуверенно. 

— Поставь меня на колени.

— О? — спросил Северус, пытаясь притвориться, что каждая капля крови не приливала сейчас к члену. — Ты послушаешься этот раз? 

— О, да, — выдохнул Гарри, а его глаза хитро заблестели. — Да, сэр. 

Северус скомкал его рубашку в кулаке и дёрнул вниз, и Гарри восхитительно стёк прямо на пол. 

— Скажи, что ты хочешь, — сказал Северус.

— Помнишь, после матча? — спросил Гарри, смотря на него снизу вверх. — У края кровати. 

Северус помнил. Как крепко держал его и брал, что хотел. Гарри так сильно кончил, что оставил глубокие царапины на правой ноге Северуса. Они до сих пор там были, на задней части. Он провёл пальцами по чёлке Гарри и по лицу. 

— Да, — сказал он. — Это не край кровати. 

— Нет. Это стена. 

— Так меньше свободы. 

— Да, — сказал Гарри и облизнулся. — Меньше свободы. Я хочу, чтобы ты довёл меня. Хочу посмотреть, как далеко я могу зайти. Что думаешь? — Северус пробежался взглядом по его лицу. Он думал, что это было очень опасно, и что он бы преподнёс Гарри собственную голову на подносе, попроси он. 

— Покажи тогда искры, — сказал он, и Гарри показал, и Северус дотронулся ладонью до его щеки. — Пообещай мне, что используешь их, если я зайду слишком далеко. 

Гарри прикрыл глаза и раскрыл рот. 

_Он сейчас соврёт_.

— Обещаю, — сказал Гарри и принялся расстёгивать пуговицы. 

Когда Гарри сдёрнул с него штаны, у Северуса уже болезненно стояло, и его член почти дёрнулся, как Гарри медленно выдохнул при виде его и снова облизал губы. Северусу нужно было быть святым, чтобы отказать ему, такому, стоящему на коленях. И Северус не был святым. Он был всего лишь человеком.

— Открывай, — сказал он, и Гарри закрыл глаза и открыл рот, и предложил, чтобы Северус держал его руки. И это — было немного слишком. — Нет, — сказал Северус. — Тебе понадобятся руки. 

Гарри посмотрел на него, и по его выражению было видно, что он этого не хотел. Он не хотел никакой возможности сопротивляться. Он хотел, чтобы Северус использовал его. _Просто свяжи его руки за спиной и заставь его давиться. Он хочет этого. Посмотри на него._

— Гарри, нет, — сказал Северус как можно строже. — Тебе нужны будут руки. Тебе надо будет... остановить меня от... они понадобятся. 

Гарри не спорил. Он просто снова закрыл глаза и уронил руки на колени, и держал голову на месте, как Северус открыл ему рот чуть шире и начал входить. Постепенно, за губы, по языку, и наконец едва касаясь мягкого нёба. Гарри крепко зажмурился и тихо удивлённо вскрикнул; Северус почувствовал, как сжимается его горло, когда он хотел отстраниться, но не мог. Потому что было некуда. И, блядь, как же было хорошо держать его так, прижатым к стене. Зная, что он этого _хочет._

Северус пытался сдерживаться. Он пытался дать Гарри кучу возможностей сказать нет. Но через секунду Гарри положил руки на ноги Северуса и схватился за них, притягивая его ближе, и Северус позволил ему. Но Гарри не остановился, и из-за его настойчивых рук Северус резко подался вперёд, входя до конца, и остался. Глубоко внутри, он начал двигать бёдрами, не вытаскивая члена полностью, чтобы дать Гарри сделать полный вдох. Гарри впился ему в ляжки, удерживая его на месте, и его горло сокращалось, а глаза были крепко закрыты, а затем он так сильно вздрогнул и внезапно дёрнулся назад. Северус вытащил член, и Гарри жадно вдохнул, и с трудом сглотнул.

— Блядь... — он задыхался и уткнулся лбом Северусу в ногу. — Это идеально... — он снова сглотнул. — Как раз... что хотел. Я могу ещё, — затем он снова прижался головой к стене и открыл рот. 

А Северус думал, что он попросит остановиться. Какая глупая надежда, правда. 

На этот раз он выдержал без дыхания дольше, чем Северус думал было возможно. Крайне долгое время, по правде. И теперь остановился Северус, удерживая голову Гарри у стены и дёргаясь назад.

— Гарри, — простонал он, упираясь лбом себе в руку, пока Гарри пытался отдышаться. — _Ну же_.

— Не останавливайся, — он едва мог говорить, а от его рта тянулась слюна до головки члена Северуса. И это было так вульгарно, и ужасно, и так _прекрасно_ , что Северус едва мог выдержать. — Никаких искр. Я хочу ещё. Я выдержу, — он поднял голову, пытаясь податься вперёд, но Северус удержал его на месте.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Я не доверяю тебе. Я не доверяю, что ты остановишь меня.

Гарри закусил нижнюю губу и развёл колени в стороны. Северус видел его стояк, проглядывающийся за ширинкой брюк. 

— Будешь говорить мне нет? — спросил он. Его голос был низким и хриплым, и он сглотнул, чтобы прочистить горло. — Вперёд, скажи нет. Скажи, что мне нельзя того, что хочу. 

Северус посмотрел на него, а затем закрыл глаза. _Давай, Северус. Ты же тут главный. Скажи ему нет._

— Пообещай мне, что остановишь, если будет слишком. 

— Я уже пообещал. 

— Пообещай ещё раз. 

— Обещаю, — сказал Гарри и потянул его на себя.

На этот раз, когда член Северуса достал до горла, он сглотнул раз, и ещё, и вцепился в одежду Северуса, словно боясь, что он снова отстранится, а затем сглотнул ещё раз, и он — _расслабился_ , — и Северус почувствовал, как скользит глубже, как никогда раньше. Не _до_ горла. Внутрь. Он ахнул.

— О, _блядь_... — он бессознательно толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, и, _боже_ — Гарри оттолкнул его, с силой, и он послушался, и Гарри болезненно закашлялся, вдохнул один раз и вобрал его обратно в рот. 

Северус чувствовал, словно его утягивают в водоворот безумия, заставляя делать это. Нет, неправда. Его никто не _заставлял_. Он хотел. И Гарри хотел этого, поэтому — почему бы и нет? И он пообещал выпустить искры, если будет слишком. Пообещал дважды.

_Ты знаешь, что он врёт. Ты ЗНАЕШЬ это._

Северус запустил обе руки в чёрные волосы Гарри и удержал его голову на месте. И как только взял контроль над ним, Гарри поистине неповторяемо застонал. 

— Ты можешь выдержать всё, не так ли? — прорычал Северус, заполняя его рот, ища тот совершенный, запретный последний дюйм. Гарри снова вцепился в его одежду, а потом расслабил пальцы, и вцепился снова. На щеках у него был румянец, а ресницы — мокрыми от слёз. — Полностью. Какой послушный мальчик, — Гарри застонал и впился ногтями Северусу в ноги. Он снова тянул его, и Северус послушался, входя дальше и дальше, пока не перестал чувствовать дыхание Гарри на коже. Он остановился так. Отрезая доступ к кислороду. Но не замирая, двигаясь — пульсируя — так осторожно. Он продолжал, и продолжал, и _продолжал_. И всё равно, Гарри прижимал его ближе. Держал его так — полностью. И Северус знал, что он не мог дышать. Знал, что кислород абсолютно не поступал в мозг. 

Гарри яростно сжал пальцы, и Северус был полностью уверен, что он сейчас сдастся. Что выпустит искры в следующий момент. Что вот-вот скажет Северусу остановиться. Вот сейчас, точно. Он пообещал. Пообещал дважды.

Но он не стал.

И затем он обмяк.

Северус заметил и дёрнулся назад, и Гарри сделал один отчаянный вдох, и Северус ударил его. Сильно. Прямо по лицу. 

— Даже не _смей_ , — прорычал он. — Если ты вырубишься, _то, клянусь..._

— Нет... — ахнул Гарри. — Я не... Я не собирался...

— Не надо лгать мне, блядь, - Северус схватил его за волосы и запрокинул ему голову. — Если ты отказываешься защищать себя, я никогда не стану этого делать снова. 

— Не буду, — пискнул Гарри. Его щека была красной, а под глазом виднелся нечёткий контур указательного пальца Северуса. — Клянусь. Пожалуйста... пожалуйста, не останавливайся.

_О._

Посмотрев вниз на него, такого, Северус внезапно понял, что Гарри совершенно не хотел, чтобы его довели до грани. Он хотел, чтобы его толкнули _за_ неё. И неважно, как далеко зайдёт Снейп, Гарри никогда не отступит назад. Потому что Гарри не знал, где лежала граница. Это было словно его полёты прямиком в землю. Как вламываться в министерство. Как загонять Северуса в угол в доме 12. У него не было никакого понятия о том, что опасно, а что нет. Или, если он и знал, то ему было всё равно.

Что ж.

Тогда придётся научить его, чтобы было не всё равно, не так ли? 

Северус поднял его по стене вверх.

— Мы закончили, — прошипел он, прижимая его. — Ты обещал и ты соврал, и большего не получишь.

— Прости, — выдохнул Гарри. — Прости, — он широко распахнул глаза. — Я не хотел... — Северус накрыл его рот ладонью и впился пальцами. Гарри испуганно пискнул.

— Прекрати лгать, — прорычал он. — Сейчас же. Да? — Гарри кивнул. — Слушай меня. Прими душ. Умойся, почисти зубы и подготовься ко сну. Если сделаешь, может, я разрешу остаться. Понял? — он снова кивнул. — Иди.

Северус отпустил его, и он осел по стене, а затем рванул в ванную. Когда он ушёл, Северус натянул обратно штаны и прижался лбом к камням, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Он остался так стоять, пока не услышал шум воды, а затем сел на диван и стал ждать. 

В конце концов, Гарри остался и уснул в его объятьях, такой тёплый, и мягкий, и покорный, как пожелаешь. И на утро Северус сделал ему чай и подал завтрак, а затем трахнул на столе и оттянул его голову назад, и заставил поклясться, что больше никогда не будет ему врать. И он поклялся, и просил прощения, и Северус простил его. А позже тем же днём, когда у Северуса было занятие по Защите от Тёмных Искусств с шестым курсом, он почти мог смотреть ему в глаза. Почти. Потому что, разумеется, ему нравилась каждая минута с Гарри, прижатым к стене, а затем его страх, а затем его утешение, и его завтрак, и его оргазм. И ему нравилось видеть Гарри в его классе, покорного и восхитительного, и прекрасного, и то, что только он знал, как он стоит на коленях и просит ещё. Словно это был их тайный мир. Только они вдвоём, вместе.

Тайный, запретный и честный. Вместе, во тьме.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Курица: in God’s name  
> Я: хм интересно как же это переводится наверное блядь
> 
> Да, я опять матерюсь там, где в оригинале этого нет, и что вы мне сделаете?


	5. Ближе

Конечно, так было не всегда. Не только неистовая страсть. Между ними была и привязанность, и даже дружба — в каком-то смысле. Ночи, проведённые в обнимку перед камином. Долгие разговоры. Прикосновения, и поддразнивания, и смех иногда. И, время от времени, покой. Сон и тишина, и даже... доброта. Когда Гарри позволял. 

За ворохом дней Северус обнаружил, что Гарри не просто нравилось целоваться, он обожал это. Единственная нежность, которую он постоянно разрешал, и, когда Гарри был в подходящем настроении, Северус мог одними поцелуями довести его до того, что он таял в руках. Для него поцелуи стали любимым способом заставить Гарри слушаться. Без силы, без боли, лишь целуя и целуя, пока он не обмякнет. 

Но другое ему нравилось тоже. 

Северус, разумеется, уже многое знал о Гарри, а со временем узнавал ещё больше, и не только его тело. Гарри же почти ничего не знал о нём. И какое-то время Северус пытался так всё и оставить. Он позволил Гарри обнажить перед ним душу и ничего не дал взамен. Но постепенно, несмотря на его попытки держаться отчуждённо, детали начали открываться. Самые незначительные, по началу. 

Гарри узнал, что Северус начал преподавать зельеварение в свои юные двадцать один, и он был самым молодым преподавателем в Хогвартсе. Он узнал, что оба родителя Снейпа умерли много лет назад, и что он скучал по матери, но не отцу. Он узнал, что Северус всегда хотел играть ловцом, но ему не хватало скорости. Что Северус не очень любил сладкое, но ему нравилась картошка фри. Мелкие детали. Его история начала обрисовываться в тихие промежутки между моментами их неистовой, отчаянной нужды. Отголоски прошлого. Его сожаления. Его страхи — вытянутые наружу тихими, терпеливыми расспросами Гарри. 

Гарри крайне хотел узнать его ближе. 

Иногда, по ночам, обнажённый и изнурённый, Гарри пытался исследовать его тело. Сначала Северусу это совсем не понравилось. Он чувствовал себя слишком открытым. Это было слишком лично. И в первый раз Северус оттолкнул его руку. Но Гарри не боялся и не собирался сдаваться. Вместо этого он спросил снова и сказал «пожалуйста», и в конце концов Северус решил, что Гарри этого тоже хотел. И Гарри почти невозможно было отказать после того, как его отчитали. Он был милым и нежным, и спокойным, и прекрасным. И Северус любил его. Поэтому, он позволил. Позволил смотреть и касаться его шрамов. И Тёмной Метки, когда он хотел. И он позволил задавать вопросы и иногда даже отвечал.

Он позволил Гарри касаться следов самой сокровенной истории. Тех частей тела, которых никому не было дозволено касаться.

— Откуда этот?

— Ударили ножом.

— Кто?

— Неважно.

— А этот? 

— Несчастный случай на Зельях. 

— Этот?

— Пустяк.

— Ладно.

Через какое-то время руки Гарри на его шрамах перестали вызывать отвращение. То, как Гарри трогал его — словно его прошлое не оскверняло его, вопреки его мыслям. Словно его шрамы не были позорными. Словно они не были страшными. Словно он был просто человеком рядом со своим возлюбленным, вместо того, кем он был.

Однажды Гарри в абсолютной темноте подземелий, так, что Северус не мог видеть его лица, спросил и про Лили. Он спросил про неё очень тихо, будто бы боялся услышать ответ, и Северус едва ли его расслышал. 

— Твоя мать? — спросил он, подавляя укол страха внутри себя. Он надеялся, может быть, глупо, что они никогда об этом не заговорят.

— Да, — прошептал Гарри в ответ. — Ты... ты знал её, да? Я видел... немного её в твоём... — _в твоём омуте памяти_ , не сказал он. 

Северус посмотрел в темноту и подумал, что же он хотел услышать. О том, какой она была, или как они познакомились, или... что? 

— Да, я знал её, — начал он. — Она была выдающейся ведьмой. Она была моей первой подругой.

— В Хогвартсе?

— Вообще. 

— Расскажешь мне о ней? 

— Ей прекрасно давались Зелья, как тебе уже говорил Гораций, — сказал он, выравнивая голос. Говоря медленно. Сдержанно. Спокойно. — Она была талантливой и педантичной. И... доброй. Самым добрым человеком, которого я когда-либо встречал. И очень забавной, — наступила тишина. 

— Ты любил её, — сказал Гарри.

— Да.

— Что произошло?

_Я убил её._

Северус задумался. Что он мог сказать? 

— Ну, — он сделал вдох, — я изменился. Она оставалась прежней. Я подвёл и предал её.

— Вроде бы, я частично это видел.

— Нет, то, что ты видел — незначительно. Тогда я был подающий надежды Пожиратель. У неё было полное право ненавидеть меня, — Северус замолчал, и Гарри протянул руку в темноте, осторожно дотрагиваясь до его плеча. Успокаивая его. Как нелепо. _Скажи ему правду. Ты заслуживаешь его ненависти. Ты должен был ему давно рассказать. Трус._ — Я пытался спасти её. Пытался спасти тебя тоже. Я пришёл к Дамблдору, как только узнал, но было поздно.

— Ты знал?

_Давай, скажи вслух. Я убил её._

— Знал. Я слышал пророчество. Я рассказал его Тёмному Лорду. Но когда я услышал его... я не знал, что это будет она. Что это будет её сын. А когда узнал, то пытался остановить.

— Это был ты. Ты рассказал ему. 

— Да.

_Я убил её. Я убил её._

Гарри долгое время молчал, но не убрал руки. Даже сжал его немного крепче. Словно держался за него. Северус подавил желание отстраниться. 

_Я УБИЛ ЕЁ. Как ты можешь до сих пор так меня касаться?_

— Тебе не удалось, — сказал Гарри через какое-то время.

— Да. Тогда же я перестал следовать за Ним. Я перешёл и никогда не возвратился. 

— Она знала?

— Что я подвёл её?

— Что ты любил её, — Гарри перевернулся набок и выдохнул против плеча Северуса, а затем Северус почувствовал нежный поцелуй и щекочущие волосы, когда Гарри прижался к руке лбом. _Ненавидь меня, ну же. Неужели ты не слушаешь?_

— Я не знаю.

— Я видел её в зеркале Еиналеж, прежде чем Дамблдор убрал его. Она была красивой, — сказал Гарри, и новая волна раскаяния заструилась из сердца Северуса к животу. Лили в зеркале Еиналеж. Интересно, что бы он увидел сейчас, если бы посмотрел.

— Да. Словно свеча во тьме. 

Ещё одна долгая пауза. Северус хотел рассказать больше, о том, как она была важна для него, как защищала его от его обвинителей, о том времени, что они провели вместе. Его лучшая подруга, его единственная подруга. О том, как он сожалел. Обо всех его ужасных ошибках. Он хотел рассказать больше, Но не стал. 

— Я бы хотел узнать её, хоть немного, — выдохнул Гарри. — Я скучаю, но с чего бы мне? Я даже не знаю, какой она была.

Северус накрыл руку Гарри своей.

— Я тоже скучаю, — сказал он.

_Ненавидь меня._

_Почему ты меня не ненавидишь?_

Рука Гарри выскользнула из-под его, и на мгновение Северус почувствовал облегчение, думая, что он отстранился. Но затем Гарри положил руку ему на челюсть, провёл выше, по щеке, вынуждая придвинуться ближе. А затем Гарри поцеловал его. Его прощение, если это было им, чувствовалось так, словно Северус горел заживо, но он не отстранился, и Гарри не прекратил. И тогда же, казалось, что он никогда не перестанет. Что никакое ужасающее откровение не заставит его уйти. Ни грех, ни преступление не смогут рассорить их. Что, может быть, если в мире была хоть какая-то справедливость, они останутся вместе после всего.

Гарри рассказывал и о своей жизни, и о мелких ссорах между студентами. Северус узнал, как раздражало то, что мистер Уизли и мисс Браун не прекращали попытки съесть друг друга в гостиной. Он узнал, что это бесило мисс Грейнджер больше других, она была смущена и ранена этим. Его друзья были влюблены в друг друга, но отказывались признаться. По крайне мере, так считал Гарри. Он говорил о других людях, которые интересовались им и любили всюду следовать за ним. Братья Криви, мисс Вэйн и другие. Он рассказал Северусу, что отказывался от всей предложенной еды и напитков, как его наставляли. По-видимому, мисс Вэйн пыталась несколько раз. Фруктовый коктейль*, чай, тыквенный сок, и, наконец, шоколадные котелки. Он взял последние, но не стал есть, потому что был уверен, что они напичканы любовным зельем. Северус находил невероятным то, на что некоторые были готовы пойти, чтобы Гарри пригласил их на вечеринку. Гарри сказал, что они вконец достали его с этой вечеринкой, и спросил, что ему сделать, чтобы получить отработку вне семестра и пропустить вечер у Слагхорна. Северус сказал, что кроме как заработать отчисление, других вариантов не было, а Гарри сказал, что оно того стоит. Вылететь из школы.

А потом он сказал Северусу, что Уизли ждут его на рождество. Северус должен был предвидеть это, но почему-то получилось наоборот. Рождество. Уже оно?

Они лежали вместе в кровати, когда он сказал об этом. Было поздно, и Северус уже выключил свет, как обычно. Гарри, видимо, нравилось говорить о трудных вещах в темноте. Северус полагал, что так он чувствовал себя менее уязвимо. 

— Стоит съездить, — сказал Северус, легко водя пальцами по руке Гарри и по шраму, который оставил клык василиска. Он только чувствовал его — мелкая борозда на идеальной в остальном коже. 

— Правда? Я думал, может, я могу остаться.

— Тебе нельзя будет остаться здесь, со мной.

— Нет? 

Северус попытался представить, что скажет Альбус. Может, закроет глаза, как и делал пока. После их последней встречи — возможно. Но опять же, может, Альбуса даже не будет в школе. Может, Гарри _сможет_ остаться. Может, никто не заметит, как Гарри исчезнет в подземельях на две недели и вернётся покрытый укусами. Может быть.

— Уизли обожают тебя, — ответил Северус, и даже в темноте он чувствовал взгляд Гарри на себе и слышал незаданный вопрос в воздухе: _А ты нет?_

— Что ты будешь делать, если я поеду?

 _Скучать_.

— Я привык проводить праздники в школе в одиночку, — он перевернулся на спину, и Гарри придвинулся ближе, укладывая голову Северусу на грудь.

— Не знаю, с чего они так хотят, чтобы я приехал. Обычно я остаюсь в Хогвартсе.

_Почему?_

Если бы Гарри не был сейчас прямо здесь, в его постели, Северус тоже хотел бы узнать, как он. Конечно, они хотели увидеть его. Гарри не было с начала семестра, и ему было крайне плохо, когда он ушёл. Он был без сознания, и из его глаз текла кровь.

Гарри лениво и безмятежно начал рисовать несуществующие узоры на коже Северуса. На груди, на ключицах, затем на плечах, останавливаясь на выпуклых ожоговых рубцах.** Гарри особенно нравились именно они, хотя Северус не мог понять, почему.

— Они хотят, чтобы ты приехал, потому что любят тебя и не хотят, чтобы ты был один, — сказал он. 

— Я не один.

— Они думают иначе.

Гарри молчал долгое время. 

— Что, если я не смогу спать? — наконец сказал он. — Без тебя, в смысле.

Северус прижал его чуть сильнее и дотронулся до волос. 

— У нас есть браслеты, — сказал он. — И я отправлю тебе сон без сновидений, если захочешь. 

— Хорошо.

— Думаю, тебе так будет лучше. Побыть вне замка какое-то время. 

— Уже устал от меня, а? — он спросил шутливо, но Северус знал, что именно он спрашивает. Глупец. Будто бы Северус не оставил его с собой, если бы мог. 

— Не глупи, — ответил он.

Гарри поцеловал его в грудь, над сердцем, а затем улёгся туда щекой. 

— Если ты думаешь, что мне стоит съездить, я поеду. 

— Всего лишь две недели. Разумеется ты не засохнешь и не погибнешь от недостатка моего внимания, — Гарри тихо фыркнул. — И я всегда могу позвать тебя обратно, если станет нужно. 

— Будет невежливо. Просто исчезнуть.

— Да, очень. Только на крайний случай. Разве забыл?

***

С приближением Рождества Северус начал замечать стайки девушек, собирающихся под омелой в коридоре, когда Гарри проходил мимо. С одной стороны, Северуса это крайне забавляло. С другой — он отчаянно хотел показать всем свои права на Поттера. Сидеть с ним за ужином. Сопровождать на вечеринку Горация. Просто прилюдно разговаривать с ним, вместо того, чтобы делать это втайне. Но это было невозможно, и он старался не зацикливаться. Он пытался находить то, как много людей хотело Гарри, смешным. Другие студенты, девочки и мальчики одного с ним возраста. Северус сказал себе, что это _было_ смешно, а не прискорбно. Иногда он даже убеждал себя в этом, когда Гарри заливался смехом при мысли, что все эти незнакомцы рассчитывали на какой-то несуществующий шанс.

— Было бы гораздо проще, если бы все знали, — сказал он одной ночью. Он лежал головой у Северуса на коленях и практиковался призывать усики плюща без палочки. На полу рядом с диваном была целая кипа, зелёная и яркая. — Никто бы не посмел смотреть на меня, если бы знали, чей я. 

_Ты мой?_ хотел спросил Северус. В эти дни казалось, что Гарри держит его на коротком поводке. И он с радостью держался. Со всей виной и страхом, и невнятным будущим, и всеми ужасными вещами, которые Гарри хотел от него — он был так близок к счастью первый раз за всю жизнь. 

Но была и другая проблема. Поттер стал занимать так много места в его сознании, что Северусу стоило огромных усилий разбивать мысли на части. Уходило много магии и много концентрации. И он не мог заниматься этим, когда Гарри с ним — это было невозможно. Его было слишком много. И когда Гарри был перед ним, на расстоянии прикосновения, ничто не могло помочь. Мальчишка вторгся во все уголки сознания — занял собой самую основу всех мыслей. Но Северус был готов скорее умереть, чем позволить Тёмному Лорду увидеть их, поэтому, когда он был один, он тренировался складывать безграничность его чувств к мальчишке в маленький квадратик оригами. Крошечный кристалл. Очищенный спирт. Что-нибудь достаточно маленькое, чтобы спрятать в подземельях его памяти. Северусу было крайне необходимо спрятать его, но иногда это казалось невозможным. Он продолжал вырываться.

Может, удастся исправить все за Рождество. Когда Гарри уедет, он сможет направить всю нерастраченную энергию в окклюменцию. Ту энергию, которая сейчас уходила на удовлетворения малейшего каприза Поттера. Должно хватить. Казалось, что по объёмам она может поспорить с Солнцем.

***

В самый последний момент, когда стало ясно, что отделаться никак не удастся, Гарри пригласил Луну на вечеринку Слагхорна. Слухи о его решении распространились по замку так быстро, что Гарри казалось, будто его огрели кнутом. Почему всем так была интересна его личная жизнь оставалось для него загадкой. Даже Пивз влез, просачиваясь через коридоры и распевая «Потти любит Луни! Потти ЛЮЮЮЮБИТ ЛУНИ!» изо всех сил.

Гарри это не особо волновало. Он пережил гораздо более злые шепотки за время обучения. Приглашение непопулярной девочки на рождественскую вечеринку не могло сравниться с обвинениями в том, что он натравил монстра Слизерина на других учеников. И он выбрал Луну, потому что она была его подругой, и потому, что она казалась одинокой, и потому, что он был уверен, что она раздражит Северуса до усрачки. А Северус отказался отмазать его от сраной вечеринки, поэтому он этого заслуживает. 

Луна не подвела его. Она крайне странно себя вела с самого начала, словно знала, чего он от неё хотел. Почти первое, что она сказала, было то, что министр магии — вампир. Замечательно.

***

Северус заметил, как Гарри пришёл со своей спутницей, той Лавгуд. Он выглядел, как щёголь в своей бордовой рубашке с галстуком, чёрном жилете и пиджаке поверх. И она — крайне странно в сверкающем серебряном наряде, который слишком слепил глаза даже в приглушённом свете. Северус растворился в тени, как только они вошли, довольствуясь наблюдением, и увидел, как Гораций сразу же их заметил и попытался пристать по поводу своей книги. Затем, он увидел, как появилась мисс Грейнджер, и Гарри ускользнул вместе с ней. Северус придвинулся ближе к их уединённому месту за занавесками и стал ждать. Через какое-то время Грейнджер выскочила, и её место занял очень высокий парень. Судя по всему, какой-то гриффиндорский болван. Северус не мог вспомнить его имя. Он подождал немного, раздумывая, а затем решил избавить Поттера от необходимости развлекать кем бы тот ни был. 

Приняв самое грозное выражение лица, он отодвинул изумрудную занавеску в сторону, и сердито посмотрел на них. Высокий мальчишка обернулся и побледнел, а затем выбежал так быстро, что едва не запнулся об собственные ноги. 

— О, — сказал Гарри, тоже оборачиваясь. — Привет.

— Добрый вечер, Поттер, — ответил Северус. Гарри прицельно осмотрел его с ног до головы, и Северус заглушил желание загордиться. — Прекрасно выглядишь, — сказал он вместо этого. Гарри долго смотрел на него.

— Должно быть. Ты смотришь на меня так, словно хочешь раздеть.

Северус оглянулся через плечо, прежде чем ответить. 

— Я хочу раздеть тебя каждый раз, когда вижу. 

— А моя спутница? — спросил Гарри, очаровательно улыбаясь уголком рта. 

— Словно Полярная звезда, — ответил Северус. — Крайне тяжело смотреть прямо на неё. Хотя она и впрямь ограждает тебя от определённой доли внимания. Что там? — Гарри посмотрел в свой бокал. 

— Какой-то мёд. У тебя лучше.

— Сомневаюсь, что Гораций хочет тебя споить. 

— Может быть, — нахмурился Гарри. — Кажется, он хочет отчисления с Биографии Гарри Поттера. 

— Что ж, — начал Северус, — надеюсь, она не слишком детальная. Мне бы пришлось много объясняться. — Гарри засмеялся, а затем посерьёзнел. 

— Мне нравится, как ты одет, — сказал он, придвигаясь ближе и дотрагиваясь до высокого накрахмаленного воротника. — Так ты похож на священника, — Северус перехватил его руку и отвёл в сторону.

— Твои жесты крайне заметны.

— Разве? — Гарри обратно прижался к стене, смотря на него из-под полуприкрытых глаз. — В каком смысле? — Северус был очень неравнодушен к этому взгляду и неосознанно придвинулся на миллиметр ближе. 

Затем он отступил назад. Любой, кто их увидит, поймёт, что что-то не так. Северус удивлялся, что напряжение между ними не проявлялось буквально. Учитывая, как оно ощущалось — с искрами и разрядами молний. Гарри слегка улыбнулся ему.

— Мы можем уйти, — сказал он. — Можем уйти прямо сейчас. — Он не сказал остаток предложения: _и ты можешь взять меня так, как захочешь._ Но Северусу не нужно было его слышать. Он видел это. В глазах Гарри, его позе, его выражении. В конце концов, прошло три дня с тех пор, когда Северус последний раз касался его. И он выглядел так, словно ему было _больно_.

— И оставить твою спутницу? Она и так прикрывает твоё отсутствие, разговаривая с Сибилл. Будет неблагодарно. 

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Тогда жди.

— Я подожду, — ответил ему Северус. — Вся ночь впереди. — Это была последняя ночь перед рождественскими каникулами, и Гарри об этом прекрасно знал. — Возвращайся обратно, Поттер. Люди подумают, что ты напрашиваешься на неприятности. 

— Да, сэр, — ответил ему Гарри, и когда он прошёл мимо, Северус почувствовал его мимолётное прикосновение по груди и ниже, к руке. Безрассудство — дотрагиваться до него, когда кто-то может увидеть. Ненужный риск.

Северус посмотрел ему вслед, жалея, что отпустил. Он ведь мог забрать его в подземелья. Затем его браслет нагрелся.

 _[Спасибо, что отпугнул МакЛаггена]_ появилось. _[Ты ужасающий]_ Северус почти засмеялся, но сдержался. _[Меня это правда заводит]_ Поттер присоединился к Лавгуд и профессору Трелони, и, по всей видимости, слушал их разговор с восторженным вниманием. Он держал руки за спиной, засунув один палец под рукав. _[Вот бы ты меня сейчас поставил на колени]_ Северус глубоко вдохнул. _[Сбил с ног. Прижал голову к стене. У меня получится лучше, чем в прошлый раз. Я сделаю всё, что скажешь]_

— Северус! — Гораций нашёл его. — Почему, чёрт побери, ты тут прячешься? — Он отвлёкся на чтение пошлых сообщений Поттера, и теперь его загнали в угол. Так и надо за то, что увлёкся. Гораций вытащил его из-за занавесок и подвёл прямо к Поттеру. И теперь ему нужно было смотреть на Гарри вблизи и притворяться, что у него не горели руки от желания дотронуться до него. Легко. Он был мастером двуличия и мог идеально закрывать свои самые сокровенные мысли даже при смертельной опасности. Эта идиотская вечеринка была несущественной. Несмотря на то, что Гарри был _рядом_.

Гораций распинался о «таланте» Поттера к Зельям, и мальчишка быстро подмигнул ему, прежде чем натянуть выражение предельной скромности. 

— Ты бы видел, что он сделал на первом занятии, Глоток Живой Смерти — ни один студент ни разу не сделал идеально с первой попытки, по-моему, даже ты, Северус, — Слагхорн был крайне очевидно пьян, и, если на то пошло, Северус, — не смог бы сделать лучше!

— Правда? — спросил Северус, смотря вниз с лучшим выражением презрения. Гарри свирепо посмотрел на него в ответ.

 _У него выходит лучше_.

Слагхорн перевёл тему на другие предметы Поттера и его желание стать аврором, а затем начал восхищаться его академическим и магическим талантом в целом. Гарри только начинал чувствовать себя некомфортно, когда мисс Лавгуд прервала разговор. 

— Не думаю, что тебе стоить быть аврором, Гарри, — сказала она. Северус заинтересованно посмотрел на неё. Что она имела в виду? Из Гарри бы вышел отличный аврор. — Авроры состоят в заговоре ротфангов, я думала, все это знают. Они пытаются развалить министерство магии изнутри с помощью тёмной магии и заболевания дёсен, — Северус почти выплюнул свой напиток. А Гарри _выплюнул_ свой, а затем вдохнул половину обратно, начав смеяться. Гораций постучал его по спине, пока тот давился и пытался откашляться.

— Профессор Слагхорн!

Аргус прервал суматоху. И он держал Драко Малфоя за ухо. Драко, который отказывался видеться с Северусом, который игнорировал его настойчивые просьбы и отработки _неделями_. И вот он стоял, один, пытаясь пролезть на вечеринку, как полнейший идиот. Прекрасно.

***

Северус не терял времени и завёл его в пустой кабинет. Пожалуй, это был его последний шанс добиться доверия Драко, и казалось, что много времени это не займёт. Давление, под которым он находился, проступало в его посеревшем лице и тёмных кругах под глазами. Он выглядел мрачным, уставшим и предельно ослабшим. Если и был способ, Северус найдёт его сегодня.

Но Драко легко не сдавался. Он был наглым, невосприимчивым и упрямым, и Беллактрис очевидно учила его окклюменции. Даже когда Северус рассказал про непреложный обет, который дал Нарциссе, Драко оставался непреклонен. 

— Тогда, похоже, вам придётся его нарушить, потому что мне не нужна ваша защита! — прокричал он. — Это моё поручение, он дал его мне, и я его сделаю, у меня есть план, и он сработает, просто уходит больше времени, чем я думал! — он был на грани истерики. Совсем не похожим на подчинённого Тёмного Лорда, уверенно исполняющего приказы. Больше на заложника. 

— И каков твой план? Если ты расскажешь мне, я смогу помочь...

Драко ничего ему не сказал. Он не признался про ожерелье или соучастников. Он действовал бездумно и инфантильно, и Северус ему так и сказал. Только ребёнок будет рассуждать о _славе_. Шла война, настоящая война, и Драко, похоже, этого не понимал. Он только думал о восстановлении доброго имени семьи, если это было возможно настолько поздно. Глупец. Он не понимал всей серьёзности ситуации. Северус бы объяснил это ему.

— Я прекрасно понимаю, что поимка и заключение отца расстроили тебя, — начал он. — Но...

Он не успел закончить. Драко развернулся и сбежал. Просто... удрал.

Северус недвижимо стоял, когда дверь ударила об стену. Куда он пойдёт? Не отправится же он за ним гоняться по коридорам. Зажимать его в углу снова тоже бессмысленно. Его окклюменция достаточно сильна, и вряд ли Альбус позволит пытать его. Что он мог сделать?

Он услышал тихий голос за дверью. Сердце Северуса замерло.

— Эй, — голова Поттера появилась из-под мантии. — Это плохо, да? — Северус изумлённо посмотрел на него.

— Поттер, — сказал он. — Ты не пошёл за мной. _Так ведь?_

— Да брось, конечно, я пошёл за тобой, — он не снял мантию до конца, и его голова продолжила висеть в воздухе. _Конечно, я пошёл за тобой. Ты идиот, Северус_. — Никогда не слышал, чтобы он так с тобой разговаривал. 

Он всё слышал.

— Мои студенты в последнее время взяли в привычку крайне грубо со мной разговаривать, — Северус пытался сказать это беззаботно, но получилось сердито. Гарри просто посмотрел на него.

— Это то, о чём ты не должен мне рассказывать?

— Да.

— Мне забыть, что я это слышал? — он приподнял уголок рта, зная, что предлагал то, что не сможет сделать. 

— Ты ждёшь, что я поверю, что ты оставишь это в покое?

— Я могу слушаться, разве нет?

— Иногда.

Затем Гарри стянул мантию полностью и подошёл к Северусу, стоящему посередине пустого кабинета. 

— Дамблдор знает? — спросил он.

— Да, — ответил Северус. Гарри положил руки ему на грудь. 

— Тогда какое мне до этого дело? — он приподнялся на носочки, чтобы поцеловать его, и Северус был уверен, что он делает это специально, чтобы успокоить.

Не то чтобы это не работало. Северус хотел целовать его. Хотел забрать в постель. Хотел отвлечься от последней неудачи и всех последующих. И то, что Гарри знал что-то — что Драко был Пожирателем, — что это меняло? Гарри сражался с Люциусом в министерстве. Естественно, он знал больше, чем говорил.

Северус перехватил инициативу, и когда Гарри растаял в его руках, прижал его к стене. Гарри охнул, и, о, да, это было идеально. То, что хотел Северус. Покорности. 

— Прямо здесь? — выдохнул Гарри. — Кто угодно увидит. — Северус моргнул. Он почти забыл, где они находились. 

— Нет, полагаю, — он отстранился.

— Но я за, — сказал Гарри, притягивая его обратно. — Я встану на колени, прямо сейчас, если ты мне скажешь. — И в тот момент Северус понял, что он хотел этого. Гарри подталкивал его к неразумным действиям. 

— Поттер.

— Нет? — Гарри снова протянул к нему руки, и Северус знал, что он хотел, чтобы его ударили. 

Он сделал, что он хотел — ударил его, сильно, и схватил за горло, прижимая к стене. Его стон заставил Северуса колебаться в его решении не просто, блядь, взять его. Прямо там, в пустом классе, в сотне метров от вечеринки Слагхорна. Гарри схватился за его запястье.

— _О_... Это... Мне очень понравилось.

— Я знаю, — вкрадчиво сказал Северус, сжимая пальцы, пока Гарри не раскрыл рот. — Потому и делаю.

— Я пошёл за тобой, — сказал Гарри. 

— Да.

— Тебе не понравилось.

— Нет, не понравилось, — Гарри прикрыл глаза, и Северус знал, что он захочет сегодня чего-нибудь ужасного. Он наклонился ближе, пока их губы едва не соприкоснулись. — Возвращайся на вечер, Поттер, — сказал он. — Уйди нормально. Попрощайся с друзьями. Я позову, когда ты закончишь. — Гарри сглотнул под его ладонью.

— Да, сэр.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Взяла понравившийся вариант перевода отсюда: http://www.cnt.ru/users/mukhoyan/hp/term-g.html  
> **Какого-то относительно официального тривиального названия келоидным шрамам я не нашла, но выглядят они вот так, если интересно: https://cdn1.yalemedicine.org/images/5f896f7b-61f4-45eb-a71d-902e39ca72a9_tcm990-376966_w828_h466.jpg
> 
> P.S. в тексте встречается заговор ротфангов — в душе не ебу, как это перевели, если как-то переводили, вангую, что какими-нибудь гнилозубами в лучшем случае.


	6. Проси

Гарри потребовалось почти полчаса, чтобы откланяться и сбежать с празднования. Луна всё ещё была увлечена разговором с Трелони, и они не хотели отпускать его без щедрой порции странной смеси теорий заговора и жутких заключений о его ближайшем и далёком будущем. Как только он наконец с ними распрощался, он направился прямиком в туалет и дотронулся до запястья.

_Готов._

Когда Гарри появился, Северус, скинув пиджак, ждал его на диване. Он не поднялся, и Гарри подошёл к нему, нетвёрдо стоя на ногах от подступившей тревоги. Северус отклонился назад с грацией короля и посмотрел на него.

— Я не позволю испортить нашу последнюю ночь твоим пренебрежением к моей личной жизни, — ровно сказал он. — Хотя я всё ещё злюсь. — Гарри перемялся с одной ноги на другую и завёл руки за спину. — М-м, — проговорил Северус. — Надо же. Какое раскаяние.

— Прости, — сказал Гарри, а когда Северус приподнял бровь, добавил: — Сэр. 

Северус расставил ноги и подозвал кивком головы, и Гарри шагнул вперёд. Он почти рухнул на пол, но сдержался. Он не знал, что Снейп будет делать с ним, но казалось, что опускаться на колени не стоило, поэтому он замер на месте, когда Северус дотронулся пальцем до его галстука.

— Ты правда очень красив, — сказал Северус, проводя пальцем вниз по бордовому шёлку. — Теперь понятно, почему полшколы вздыхает по тебе. 

— Да? — выдохнул Гарри, чувствуя очередную порцию волнения. Он влез в неприятности. Ужасные неприятности. Он чувствовал это — словно электрический заряд. — Я не заметил. 

— Зато я замечаю, — Северус взялся за галстук и потянул, подтягивая Гарри вперёд, пока его ноги не коснулись края дивана. — Жаль, что ты им никогда не достанешься, — когда Гарри промолчал, Северус оттолкнул его назад и поднялся. — Так ведь? 

— Да, — сказал Гарри, чувствуя невесомое прикосновение Северуса к шее. — Никогда.

— Потому что ты мой.

— Да, — Гарри протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до его рубашки из тонкого хлопка. — Я твой. Делай со мной, что захочешь, — он сделал паузу. — Накажи меня. За то, что пошёл за тобой. Если хочешь.

— Думаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя наказал, — сказал Северус, хватая его запястья и крепко сжимая их. — Вечно суёшь свой нос не в своё дело. Крадёшься под своей мантией. Наверняка хочешь что-нибудь ужасного.

— Да, — сказал Гарри, расслабляя руки под пальцами Северуса. — Кажется, да.

Северус сжал чуть сильнее. Сжимал, пока Гарри не выдохнул своё тихое « _о_ », которое так нравилось Северусу. — Скажи мне, — произнёс он. 

— Я хочу синяков.

— Недостаточно подробно. Ещё раз.

Гарри отвёл взгляд и сглотнул. 

— Я хочу... Я хочу синяков, которые останутся до Норы, — сказал он. — Ужасных. Чтобы не сходили все каникулы.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы они продержались две недели? 

_Мерлин, о чём он просит._

— Ага, — Гарри притянул его чуть ближе, дёрнув руками. — Я хочу смотреть на них каждый день, пока меня не будет. Хочу чувствовать их при каждом движении. Чувствовать, кому я принадлежу. Ты же сделаешь, да? 

Его манипуляция была такой топорной, но, тем не менее, сработала. Северус не знал, насколько четко Гарри осознавал, что делает, но его жесты были невероятно покорными, и Северус чувствовал, как они вытягивают из глубины души желание доминировать. Желание сделать ему больно, просыпающееся, скручивающееся внизу живота горячей волной, обхватывая его изнутри. Если Гарри хотел синяков на две недели, их он и получит.

— Искры, — сказал Северус. Гарри осторожно направил их в другую сторону от его лица. — Отлично.

Северус отвёл его в спальню и медленно раздел его, слой за слоем. Чёрный пиджак, а затем жакет. Тёмно-красный галстук, затем шёлковая рубашка. Он неторопливо расстегнул пуговицы, наслаждаясь контрастом кожи и бордовой ткани. Он встал на колени, расшнуровал ботинки и снял по одному. Затем занялся ремнём, брюками и трусами. Когда Гарри оказался раздет, Северус поднялся, закатал рукава рубашки и призвал длинный, тонкий, угрожающе выглядящий хлыст. Гарри проследил взглядом, как Северус поймал его и постучал кончиком по ладони. 

— Лицом к стене, — сказал он. — Упрись руками. — Гарри сделал, как велено, повернувшись к стене и положив ладони на камни. — _Incarcerous_ , — Северус направил палочку на запястья Гарри, а затем — к потолку, фиксируя его руки выше головы. Он оставил ему немного места для манёвра, если тот захочет сопротивляться. — Лодыжки тоже? — спросил он. — Или будешь хорошо себя вести?

— Тоже, — выдохнул Гарри. 

— Расставь ноги, — он привязал каждую ногу к полу, а затем отошёл, чтобы посмотреть на гладкую, ровную кожу Гарри. — Насколько заметные следы ты хочешь? 

— Чтобы я не мог их спрятать. 

— М-м. Ты крайне импульсивен, — Северус провёл кончиком хлыста вниз по спине. — Мне придётся защищать тебя от себя самого, да? — _Как обычно_. Гарри молчал, только прижался лбом к стене и выдохнул. Северус легко шлёпнул его по ляжке. — Будет больнее, чем ты рассчитываешь.

— Отлично, — ответил Гарри, смотря в пол. — Удиви меня.

Северус резко, но не сильно ударил его по тому же месту, и Гарри дёрнулся и резко вдохнул. На месте удара проступила тонкая красная линия.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Северус. Он не приложил и десятой доли силы, а Гарри уже дёрнулся. 

— Да, я уверен, — начал Гарри. — Хватит, блядь, меня спрашивать...

Северус сильно ударил его по лопаткам, и предложение оборвалось, словно вместе с мыслями. Едва слышная, с придыханием, непристойность сорвалась с губ на выдохе. 

— Сколько хочешь ударов? — тихо спросил Северус, проводя пальцами по припухшей линии. 

— Просто... бей меня, — ответил Гарри. Он уже тяжело дышал, а Северус едва ли до него дотронулся. 

— Как пожелаешь.

Северус снова ударил его по плечам, а затем диагонально по спине. Следы появились быстро, из белого переходя в розовый, а затем в красный и фиолетовый, проявляясь. Он переместился ниже, оставляя саднящие красные полосы по телу Гарри. Повторяя их, накладывая, делая их темнее и больнее. Наслаждаясь тем, как он дёргался в путах и вскрикивал. Он крайне очевидно пытался сдерживаться, хотя Северус не мог понять, почему он так переживал о своих стонах. И Северусу не нравилось, когда он пытался спрятаться.

— Ты пытаешься молчать, — Северус снова ударил его по спине, кончик хлыста обвился вокруг рёбер Гарри, как плеть, и Гарри подпрыгнул и поджал губы. — Почему ты молчишь? — Гарри дёрнул руками вниз, словно пытался разорвать верёвки.

— Почему ты сдерживаешься? — потребовал он. — Я не _стеклянный_.

Северус ударил его один раз, очень сильно, по задней стороне ляжек, и у Гарри подкосились колени.

— Я сдерживаюсь? — спросил Северус, смотря, как Гарри тяжело дышит, подвешенный за руки. — Встань, — его хлыст щёлкнул в воздухе, и Гарри дёрнулся и выпрямился. Северус встал прямо за ним, не касаясь, но достаточно близко, чтобы Гарри чувствовал тепло его тела. — Ты пытаешься довести меня, — прошептал он.

— Ага, — выдохнул Гарри в ответ. — Пытаюсь.

— Проси словами, Поттер.

— Сильнее.

— Сильнее? — повторил Северус.

— Ударь меня. Сильнее, — он сделал паузу. — Пожалуйста. 

Северус ударил его сильнее, настолько, насколько осмелился, по спине и по заднице, и по ляжкам, пока Гарри не перестал молчать. Он откровенно кричал и ахал, и дёргался, и матерился, и напрягал руки в верёвках, стирая запястья до яркого красного. Северус продолжал, пока его спина не превратилась в красно-фиолетовый узор и Гарри не начал дрожать от усилия, чтобы стоять. 

— Достаточно? — спросил Северус. — Это скоро не заживёт.

— Нет, — простонал Гарри. Капля пота стекла по его спине, петляя по дорожке вспухших следов. — Ещё.

— Нет, — ответил Северус.

— Ещё. Сильнее.

— Если я ударю сильнее, то пойдёт кровь.

Гарри снова напряг руки, мышцы на его плечах сжались и проступили.

— Пусть пойдёт. 

— _Нет_ , — Северус схватил его за волосы и отнял голову от стены. — Я сделал, что ты просил. Оставил синяки. Достаточно. 

— Ты хочешь увидеть мою кровь. Я _знаю_ , что хочешь. 

— Я уже видел, Поттер, и у меня нет ни малейшего желания видеть это снова. 

— Ты _врёшь_ , блядь. 

Что ж, так оно и было. Вся жизнь Северуса держалась на лжи. Но врал ли он сейчас? Он так не думал.

Он нежно провёл хлыстом по руке Гарри, по рёбрам, и Гарри захныкал и попытался отстраниться, насколько позволяли верёвки. Но после того, о чём он только что попросил, этот прекрасный, жалобный скулёж казался наигранным. _Ударь сильнее — порежь меня — ты хочешь увидеть мою кровь_. И что потом? _пожалуйста, не делай мне больно — я в твоей власти — посмотри, как мне страшно._ Гарри пытался спровоцировать его сделать что-то, о чём он потом пожалеет. И пытался отчаянно. 

Почему?

— Ты злишься, — сказал Северус через мгновение.

— Нет, — начал Гарри, но Северус сжал его волосы в кулаке, выкручивая, и он замолчал на середине лжи. Он пытался повернуться лицом к стене, но Северус не позволил. 

— Почему ты злишься? Скажи.

— Я злюсь, потому что ты ссышь ударить меня так, как я хочу, — торопливо произнёс он, словно боясь, что будет после того, как он это скажет. И вызывающе добавил: — _Сэр_. 

И хотя Северус знал, что он делал, это _всё равно сработало_. Он хотел треснуть его головой о камни. Порезать на лоскуты. Выпотрошить его. Гарри был так хорош в этом. Это было опасно. Пиздецки _смертельно_.

— Скажи правду, или я прямо сейчас прекращу, — сказал Северус и придвинулся ближе, прижимаясь к спине Гарри. — Не думай, что мне не хватит сил. Я уже доказывал тебе, что хватит. Я остановлюсь и оставлю тебя здесь, — Гарри сжал руки в кулаки и зажмурился. — Скажи, почему ты злишься. Пожалуйста.

— Ты... — начал он, но замолчал.

— Что? Что я сделал? — Гарри весь напрягся, словно хотел сбежать. 

— Ты... — его дыхание перехватило. — _Ты прогоняешь меня._

Его голос дрогнул, и Гарри отстранился от Северуса, вжимаясь в стену. Бесполезное движение. Он был привязан за руки и за ноги. Некуда идти.

_Прогоняет его?_

Он не злился.

Он _боялся_.

— Нет, — сказал Северус, роняя хлыст, пытаясь убрать всю ярость из голоса. — Я не прогоняю тебя. Нет. — Гарри с силой вжимался в камни, словно Северус был раскалёнными углями. Или льдом. Делая ему больно словами, самой кожей.

— _Прогоняешь_ , — выдохнул он, дёргая руками вниз так сильно, что Северус переживал за его запястья.

— Нет, нет, — Северус схватил его связанные запястья. — Прекрати, — Гарри снова отчаянно дёрнул руками. — Поттер, прекрати. Хватит. _Relashio!_ — верёвки разорвались, и Гарри сложился, как карточный домик. Северус поймал его и развернул, прижимая спиной к стене. — Я никуда тебя не прогоняю, — сказал он, крепко держа его. — Я _позволяю_ тебе уехать. Ты думаешь, будь по-моему, я бы выпустил тебя из вида хоть на один день? Один час?

Гарри охнул и поморщился, чувствуя шершавый камень на следах ударов. 

— Ты... прогонял меня раньше. Почему сейчас не так же?

— Ты _дурак_ , — прошипел Северус.

— Почему? 

— Я убивал ради тебя, — начал Северус, прижимая его к стене сильнее, игнорируя тихий протестующий писк. — Я подвергался смертельной опасности ради тебя. Я пресмыкался и унижался перед Тёмным Лордом ради _тебя_. Я рискую всем каждый раз, когда _касаюсь тебя_. И ты думаешь, я бы прогнал тебя? После всего, что я сделал? _Подумай_ , — он чувствовал, как терял контроль над собой. После всего, что было, как он мог не знать? Как он мог не знать _ничего_? 

— Северус... — начал он, и Снейп дёрнул его на себя, прежде чем снова прижать к стене, желая, чтобы ему было больно, желая выбить дыхание из лёгких. 

— _Что?_ — потребовал он.

— Ты любишь меня?

Вопрос повис в воздухе на секунду, а затем Гарри отвернулся, словно думал, что его за это ударят. 

— _Люблю_ ли я _тебя_? — Северус схватил его за подбородок, поворачивая голову обратно. — Ты смеешь спрашивать меня об этом? — Он отлепил Гарри от стены и вжал лицом в кровать, затем проводя руками по синякам. — Ты просишь меня об ужасном, — он задержался над двумя перекрещенными полосами — кривой фиолетовый крест на рёбрах, налившийся и горячий. — Ты так провоцируешь меня. И ты спрашиваешь, _люблю_ ли я тебя?

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Гарри, обхватывая себя руками, словно хотел прикрыться, но не осмеливался. — Скажи. Ты _должен_. — Отпечатки верёвки начали темнеть, и Северус накрыл их руками.

— Моя жизнь принадлежит тебе, — выдохнул он, впиваясь ногтями. Гарри захныкал и напрягся. — Я пойду за тобой в преисподнюю. Уже пошёл.

— _Северус_ , — выдавил он. — _Пожалуйста_.

— Пожалуйста что? — Снейп поднялся и расстегнул воротник. 

— Пожалуйста...

— Что тебе от меня теперь нужно? — холодно спросил он. — Чем могу помочь, Поттер? Тебе, который так мало просит. Хочешь, чтобы я снова сделал тебе больно? Может быть, хочешь, чтобы снова задушил до потери сознания? Скажи же, — он видел, как дрожь пробежала по телу Гарри — увидел выступившие мурашки на руках и ногах. 

— Трахни меня, — прошептал он. А затем уточнил: — Чтобы я не смог ходить.

У Северуса расплылось в глазах. _Трахни меня, чтобы я не смог ходить_.

— Чтобы ты не мог _ходить_ , — прорычал он. — Что ты хочешь от меня?

— Ты знаешь, — ответил Гарри, и Северус правда знал. Гарри так и сказал: _Я хочу чувствовать, кому я принадлежу. Хочу чувствовать при каждом движении._

Он хотел, чтобы Северус доказал, что он был желанным. Высечь это на его теле. Вырезать на его костях. _Я хочу тебя. Я не прогоню тебя. Вот, бери мою жестокость. Бери всё, что я тебе даю. Я хочу тебя. Ты мне нужен. Бери. Бери всё._

Северус посмотрел на него. Завитки красных полос на бёдрах и ляжках казались красными татуировками. Ему будет больно утром и все следующие дни. Северусу придётся отправить ему заживляющую настойку, на случай, если он передумает.

— _Ну_ же, — простонал Гарри, и Северус понял, что лишь пялился. 

— Терпение, — сказал он и направил на него палочку, двигаясь, чтобы начать его растягивать. Но Гарри был против. 

— Нет. Не растягивай. Я готов. Просто трахни.

— Гарри, — его отчаяние обжигало, и Северус почти сказал ему нет. Почти остановился. Почти исцелил его, почти выслушал его и отправил спать. Почти. Может, и стоило. 

Гарри яростно кивнул на простынях, услышав звон ремня Северуса. Но Северус на стал заморачиваться и раздеваться, остался в рубашке, брюках и ботинках и держал Поттера на месте двумя руками, пристраиваясь. Было узко, но он протолкнулся, и Гарри крепко поджал губы от боли, но не просил остановиться. Он тихо, плачуще застонал, и Северус попытался замедлиться, но Гарри сердито помотал головой.

— _Нет, не останавливайся... Пожалуйста..._ — он хотел всего и хотел прямо сейчас, быстрее, грубее. Больше страха, больше боли, больше страсти. Ещё. Всегда ещё. Словно его нужда была необъятной. 

Он толкнулся чуть дальше и затем, войдя полностью, Северус замер. Если он хотел этого, ладно. Северус знал много о боли. Он мог написать свою любовь к Гарри слезами, если бы тот этого хотел.

— Спроси меня снова, — сказал он и прижал голову Гарри к кровати. — Давай. Спроси меня. — Гарри вскрикнул, когда Северус двинулся внутри.

— О _боже_. Скажи мне, — он совсем не мог дышать. Северус вышел и грубо толкнулся вперёд, упираясь ногами в пол. 

— Это не вопрос, Поттер, — прорычал он, повторяя, трахая его, зная, что его одежда невыносимо задевала следы каждый раз, когда их тела соединялись. — _Это_ приказ. И ты не отдаёшь приказов _мне_. 

— Северус, блядь, — простонал Гарри и прикусил костяшки, когда Северус начал вдалбливаться в него глубоко, наказывая, и так сильно, что Северус почувствовал, как двигается с места кровать. — Трахни меня, ох, _сильнее. Сильнее._

_Сильнее? Мерлин._

Он прижал голову Гарри и впился другой рукой ему в бедро, оставляя ещё пять более подозрительных синяков. Он представил, как он будет выглядеть утром. Чёрный и синий. Как он будет двигаться завтра после этого. И это работа Северуса.

— Спроси меня снова. Спроси, люблю ли я тебя, — потребовал он и впился зубами в один из следов на спине. Гарри вскрикнул в кулак.

— _О боже... я не могу..._

— Но ты же такой бесстрашный, — огрызнулся Северус и дёрнул Гарри за волосы, заставляя прогнуться в спине и вынуждая опереться на руки или висеть в воздухе. — Просишь меня _сделать больно_ , желая моей _жестокости_. Желая моих отметок на себе. Толкая, толкая и _толкая меня_. Не можешь же ты бояться моей _привязанности_ , — он сомкнул губы на нежной коже под челюстью, кусая, засасывая, трахая сильнее. Ножки кровати снова царапнули по полу, и Северус дёрнулся вперёд за ними, выбивая из Гарри стон, настолько сокрушительно чувственный, что он едва не кончил. 

— Ты любишь меня? — выдавил Гарри. — Если ты любишь меня, скажи, _пожалуйста_... — Северус убрал руку с бедра и просунул её под него, доставая до члена.

— Я боюсь тебя, — выдохнул Северус ему в шею, а затем вжал его голову в матрас. — Того, что ты заставляешь меня _делать_. 

Гарри жалобно застонал в простыни, и Северус сменил угол, заставляя его ахнуть и расставить ноги шире, поднимаясь на пятки и впиваясь пальцами в кровать. 

— _Северус_... — его голос был слабым. Снейп не смягчился, толкаясь в него, упираясь в пол, прикладывая столько силы, сколько мог. 

— Кричи, — потребовал он, двигая бёдрами вперёд и сжимая пальцы. — Я хочу, чтобы ты кричал. 

Гарри не закричал, не совсем. Словно не мог. Словно это было не в его силах, не в силах просить, сделать вдох, чтобы произнести какой-нибудь внятный звук. Когда Северус почувствовал, что тот близок к оргазму — его тело напряглось, сжимаясь и дрожа под ним, — он начал двигаться быстрее, приближая собственный оргазм, желая упасть во тьму вместе с Гарри. Желая последовать за ним в забвение, если мог. 

Он пытался молчать. Или, хотя бы, сказать не так, но слова из него вытащили. Вымучили, вырвали с низким, отчаянным стоном в самом конце. Непроизвольно, открыто и абсолютно правдиво. 

— _Я люблю тебя. Гарри... я люблю тебя. Я умру за тебя._

***

Гарри не хотел, чтобы его после трогали, а когда Северус попытался, он отскочил на другой край кровати и свернулся в клубок. Он дрожал, как Северус и предполагал, поэтому он встал за ещё одеялом и накинул его на него. Затем он поднял очки с пола и аккуратно сложил их на тумбочке, и поставил рядом стакан воды. Он выключил свет и лёг обратно. Он слышал дыхание Гарри в темноте, его короткие и быстрые вдохи и длинные, прицельно медленные выдохи, и думал, что творилось у него в голове. Было ли то, что с ним сделал Северус, слишком, или недостаточно. Дышал ли он так от боли или чего-то другого. Может, он хотел стать меньше, меньше, пока не исчезнет. Растворится в ночи. 

Гарри не хотел, чтобы его трогали, и Северус не трогал его. Несмотря на глубину желания утешить его, он сдержался. Гарри не хотел, чтобы его трогали. То, что хотел Гарри, было важно.

И Северус не трогал его. И долгое время не спал.


	7. Нора

Северус проснулся в предрассветной тьме. Он перевернулся, пытаясь уснуть снова, но увидел полосу света под дверью. Он посмотрел через плечо — Гарри в кровати не было — и вскочил на ноги. Он ушёл из подземелий? Он не хотел, чтобы Гарри был сейчас один, особенно — где-то у всех на виду. 

Гарри не ушёл из подземелий. На самом деле он сидел на полу в гостиной перед слабым, дрожащим огнём, завернувшись в одеяло. Он создавал по одной красной искре за раз, оставлял парить над указательным пальцем, а затем позволял падать на ковёр без малейшего звука. 

— Ты пытаешься позвать меня? — спросил Северус. Он пытался говорить мягко, чтобы не напугать Гарри, но тот всё равно подпрыгнул и схватился за одеяло на плечах. — Или я отвлекаю?

— Извини, — сказал он и отвернулся. — Не мог уснуть, — Северусу показалось, что он вытер глаза, но ему было не очень видно.

— Не извиняйся, — сказал Северус, проходя в гостиную. — Позволь присоединиться? — Гарри поколебался, но затем кивнул. Он не развернулся и не заговорил, когда Северус сел на своё привычное место на диване и закинул ногу на ногу. Он молча смотрел Гарри в затылок некоторое время, а затем решил вытянуть из него ответы. — Тебе снились кошмары? — спросил он. Гарри безразлично дёрнул плечом. — Или что-то другое? 

— Нет, ничего, — сказал Гарри через секунду. — Просто...

— Проснулся?

— Ага.

— Что-нибудь болит?

Гарри всё ещё не смотрел на него, но приспустил одеяло с плеч. 

— Не страшно, — сказал он.

Было страшно. Словно его выпустили из лагеря для военнопленных. Следы были абсолютно чёрными. Все до единого. 

— Поттер... — начал Северус, готовый извиниться, но затем сменил тактику. — Сядь со мной, — Гарри посмотрел на пол, затем на огонь, и потом на него. Его взгляд был мутным.

— Ладно, — сказал он.

Он осторожно поднялся на ноги и присел на самый край дивана. Северус машинально протянул руку к нему, но снова остановил себя, вспомнив, как Гарри отскочил от его прикосновения в постели. И сейчас он мог не принять никакого утешения.

— Можно? — спросил он и подождал. Когда Гарри кивнул, Северус очень осторожно дотронулся до его плеча между двумя синяками. — Я не хотел этого делать, — сказал он. Гарри сбросил его руку и снова натянул одеяло по шею.

— Я хотел, — сказал он. — Я хотел, чтобы ты так сделал. Не извиняйся. 

— Я могу убрать их. Если позволишь, — проговорил Северус, не совсем касаясь его, не зная, где будет можно дотронуться до него с закрывающим спину одеялом. 

— Нет, — сказал Гарри, отстраняясь. — Не надо.

— А руки? — Гарри спрятал их в складках одеяла. — Поттер. Покажи их хотя бы.

Она были чуть хуже, кожа на запястьях стёрлась от его попыток вырваться, а на внутренней стороне и косточке были синяки. У Северуса сочувственно зачесалась кожа от этого зрелища. 

— Гарри, — начал он, но Гарри снова спрятал руку в одеяле. 

— Нет, — снова сказал он. — Не извиняйся. — Северус поднял руки.

— Не буду, — сказал он. — Обещаю. Дай посмотреть. Другую. — Гарри позволил ему вытащить руки, и он осторожно провёл пальцами по самому краю ссадин. Он содрал кожу в нескольких местах, но хотя бы не до крови. Он поднял одну руку к лицу и поцеловал. — Если не дашь мне вылечить их, то придётся быть очень осторожным. 

— Я знаю.

Северус отпустил его и развёл руки, и Гарри послушался безмолвной просьбы, залезая дальше на диван и прислоняясь спиной к груди Северуса. Он не сразу расслабился, но как только он это сделал, Северус обнял его. 

— А будешь? — спросил он.

— Да, — Гарри откинул голову ему на плечо, и Северус запустил пальцы ему в волосы. — Но есть ещё, — Гарри наклонил голову, а Северус посмотрел на его шею и покраснел. Он всё это время крайне старался не оставлять никаких следов выше воротника, и до сего момента ему это удавалось. Этот след был слишком высоко и слишком тёмной, и было слишком очевидно, откуда она. Засос, настолько фиолетовый, что казался чёрным.

— Это, — начал Северус и сглотнул, — прикроешь сутаной.

Гарри промычал в ответ.

— Если кто-нибудь меня бы сейчас увидел, тебя бы закидали камнями до смерти.

— Очень может быть, — ответил Северус, вспоминая лицо Люпина, когда тот увидел Гарри в постели Северуса в штабе, полностью одетого и без единого следа. Что бы произошло, увидь он Гарри таким? — Мне придётся убрать этот засос. 

Гарри запрокинул голову чуть дальше и закрыл глаза, а Северус призвал палочку.

— _Senatio_.

Метка исчезла.

— Странно как-то, когда ты так делаешь, — Гарри устроился обратно. Северус провёл пальцами по исцелённой коже, тёплой и гладкой. — М-м-м, — Гарри промычал, едва поворачиваясь навстречу движению. — Ты не соврал? — он закрыл глаза и положил голову Северусу на грудь. 

— Вчера? — спросил он.

— Да.

Северус ответил не сразу. Он не соврал, но хотел, чтобы не признавался. По крайней мере... не тогда. Что он мог сказать? _Я люблю тебя, но я тебя потеряю? Я люблю тебя, но я похороню тебя?_ Может быть, _Моя любовь к тебе — самое сильное и самое болезненное, что я чувствовал за всю жизнь? Я люблю тебя, и хотел бы никогда не знать тебя._ Всё было правдой. И он не мог ничего из этого сказать. 

— Не соврал, — начал он, но остановился.

— Но ты это ненавидишь.

— Нет. 

_Да_.

— Неправда. Ты ненавидишь, что ты меня любишь, — рука Северуса замерла на его коже. — Я знаю, что ненавидишь. Я чувствую это, — Гарри зевнул и чуть повернулся к нему. Он казался таким уставшим, но как он мог быть? Если сказал что-то настолько едкое.

— Я... — Северус остановился и обдумал слова в голове. Его первым порывом было сказать _Я ненавижу, что я сделал с тобой,_ но это было не совсем правдой. _Я ненавижу, что сделали с нами_ , может быть. _Я ненавижу, что ты хочешь именно меня_. — Я не подхожу тебе, — наконец сказал он.

— Мне не подходит быть Избранным, — Северус зарылся лицом в его волосы, вдыхая запах его кожи, шампуня, дым от огня, и попытался отогнать пронзивший его укол вины. — Наверное, быть Гарри Поттером в принципе мне не подходит. 

— Ты определённо вёл интересную жизнь, — ответил Северус и возобновил свои поглаживания. Нежно провёл пальцами по шее, по краю подбородка. Его кожа была такой мягкой. Он был так _молод_. — Если бы ты родился раньше, ты бы мог стать мучеником. Святым.

— Я не святой. 

— Следы на тебе говорят об обратном.

— Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я остался? 

— Хочу. Но Уизли любят тебя. Они хотят увидеться. И... ты слишком много времени проводишь в темноте со мной. Если бы я мог... — он остановился, думая. — Если бы я мог забрать тебя куда-нибудь.

— М-м, — пробормотал Гарри. Казалось, что он сейчас уснёт. Хорошо. — Куда бы ты меня забрал? В наш коттедж? 

— В наш коттедж за городом, — медленно сказал Северус. _Где мы могли бы быть вместе, у всех на виду. Если ты всё ещё захочешь меня_.

— Расскажи.

Северус вздохнул и обнял его крепче.

— Где никто бы нас не нашёл. Где никто бы нас не знал. 

Он говорил Гарри о маленьком каменном домике, который представлял, с застеклёнными створчатыми дверьми и низкой изгородью. Пышными клумбами, вишнёвым деревом и каменной тропинкой. Открытым небом, солнцем и влажной травой. 

Покой, тишина и время. Столько времени, что они не будут знать, как его занять. Всё время мира. 

Гарри так и заснул, в его руках, и пока он спал, Северус залечил следы на его запястьях. Гарри, наверное, разозлится, когда проснётся, но так было нужно. Северус не мог отправить его в Нору выглядящим так, словно его пытали. И синяки были куда больнее, чем он хотел. Конечно, он не хотел оставить их. Не особо. Он был просто расстроен. 

Около шести утра Северус очень осторожно вылез из-под Гарри и отправил сообщение директору. Гарри и младшие Уизли должны были аппарировать из кабинета директора в десять, и не стоило доводить до того, чтобы Гарри объявили в розыск. Не когда он был в таком состоянии. Потом Северус принял душ и послал за едой. 

Гарри снова проснулся, когда принесли еду. Он нетвёрдо приподнялся на диване и заворчал. 

— _Блядь_ , — сказал он.

— Доброе утро, — ответил Северус. — Чаю? — Гарри аккуратно сел и закутался в одеяло. Его волосы торчали в разные стороны, напоминая Северусу перья австралийского попугая. — Или, может, ты сначала примешь душ и оденешься?

— Сколько время?

— Где-то половина восьмого.

— Тогда я... в душ.

Когда Гарри вышел, вымытый и одетый в маггловскую одежду, он сел за стол, выставил запястья и поднял брови, словно спрашивая: _ну?_

Северус помешал чай, избегая его взгляда.

— Мне пришлось, — сказал он. — Молли вызвала бы авроров, если бы увидела.

— Ещё что-нибудь сделал, пока я спал? — обвиняюще спросил он, словно Северус что-то украл, а не вылечил рану.

— Нет, не сделал, — ответил Северус. — Остальное оставил, как есть. — Он оставил остальное, как было, даже некоторые синяки, которые будет видно в одежде с коротким рукавом, как сейчас: по задней стороне плеч и выглядывающие из-под воротника слишком большой футболки. — Тебе придётся закрываться. Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

Гарри отпил чай.

— Словно меня переехал поезд, — сказал он.

— Этого ты хотел?

— Почти. 

— _Почти_ , — повторил Северус, отставляя чашку. — Гарри. Ты самый опасный сабмиссив, которого я видел за всю жизнь. Никакого инстинкта самосохранения. Если бы я слушал тебя, то ты бы оказался в больнице, — _снова и снова и снова_.

— Так вот, значит, кто я? — спросил Гарри. — Твой сабмиссив? 

— Временами. 

— А когда нет? — он отклонился назад и посмотрел на Северуса с искорками во взгляде. Словно его не свежевали заживо десять часов назад. 

— Когда ты не мой сабмиссив, ты больше похож на моего мастера, — сказал Северус. — И крайне требовательного. — Гарри улыбнулся. — Ешь.

Когда они закончили завтракать, Северус помог ему надеть джемпер с длинными рукавами и проверил, видны ли следы. Они поругались из-за нескольких потенциально заметных, но в итоге Гарри оставил их все. Северус не стал слишком настаивать, особенно после того, как залечил его запястья без согласия. Затем, прежде чем он успел опомниться, настало время прощаться.

Северус протянул летучий порох, но Гарри даже не посмотрел на него.

— Поцелуешь меня перед тем, как я уйду? — спросил он, твёрдо смотря на Северуса.

— Да, — ответил Северус, убирая банку обратно на притолоку. — Если ты этого хочешь.

— Я этого хочу, — повторил Гарри, но сделал шаг назад, когда Северус подошёл к нему, пока не упёрся в стену. Северус почувствовал укол желания, чтобы он сделал так снова, и наступал, пока Гарри не упёрся лопатками в камни. Затем, когда между ними осталось несколько сантиметров, Гарри удержал его, положив руку на грудь. — Скажи мне ещё раз, — прошептал он; от его тела шло тепло, заполняя пространство между ними. Внутри Северуса всё сжалось, на этот раз — от тошнотворного, головокружительного желания, от которого спёрло дыхание.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он. А затем повторил: — Я люблю тебя.

И поцеловал его.

***

Как только Гарри ушёл, Северус сразу же занялся укреплением и очисткой разума. На это уйдёт много времени, и лучше начать сейчас, пока он не начал скучать по мальчишке. Чем больше он будет отвлекаться, тем дольше будет делать, и результат получится хуже. Сначала он слегка прибрался в комнатах, чтобы успокоиться, а когда заправил кровать, то заметил оставленные ножками царапины на полу. Он вернул кровать на место с помощью палочки и старался не вспоминать о том, какой звук издал Гарри, когда он это сделал. Он должен сконцентрироваться. После нескольких часов работы он сможет помечтать, если захочет. И проверить, как там мальчишка. Он надеялся, что тот хорошо проведёт время у Уизли и сможет скрывать все его синяки. Он надеялся, что они останутся настолько, насколько Гарри хотел. И он надеялся, что до того, как Гарри вернётся, Северус сдержит его. 

Но прямо сейчас ему казалось, что _Гарри Поттер_ вытекал из его сраных ушей. Словно кто-нибудь мог посмотреть на него и понять, что все мысли Северуса были забиты голосом Поттера. Разговорами. Вопросами. Смехом над ним. Вскриками, просьбами, его именем. 

И он ещё думал, что мысли о Поттере поглощали его раньше. До того, как он дотронулся до него. Как непростительно наивно.

***

Северус правильно сделал, что отправил Гарри в Нору. Как только Гарри вышел из камина в гостиной Уизли, он внезапно вспомнил, как любил это место. Потрёпанную мебель, избитые ковры, хаотичное расположение комнат, и, конечно же, всю семью, и чувство, что он был дома. Миссис Уизли сразу же его обняла, а мистер Уизли пожал ему руку, и Гарри понял, что Северус был прав, когда убрал следы с его запястий. Их бы было видно под задравшимися рукавами. Тёмные, с кровью и болезненно очевидные. Наверное, чаще всего Северус был прав, даже если Гарри это не нравилось.

Фред и Джордж были уже здесь и появились, как только Рон и Джинни вышли из камина вслед за Гарри. Билл и Флёр прибудут завтра вечером, но не Чарли. И Перси, тоже, но это, видимо, не обсуждалось. 

Миссис Уизли сказала Гарри, что они с Роном будут жить в комнате Рона на чердаке, и их вещи уже там, и отправила их устраиваться. Пока Гарри распаковывал вещи, он нашёл шестнадцать маленьких бутылочек, осторожно сложенных в его чемодане. Четырнадцать порций сна без сновидений и две, которые он не признал. Он посмотрел через плечо на Рона, который копошился в своих вещах, и дотронулся пальцем до браслета. 

_Что ты отправил со мной?_ подумал он. Ответ пришел не сразу. Не скоро, если быть точнее. В конце дня, когда Гарри смотрел, как Фред и Джордж играют Взрыв-Колодой перед камином. Он сказал, что ему нужно в туалет.

 _[Сон без сновидений]_ появилось.

_Ага, я об этом просил. Что ещё? Там две лишних._

_[Заживляющие настойки. От боли]_ Гарри нахмурился.

 _Я не буду их пить_ , подумал он. 

_[Ты и не обязан. Как Нора?]_

_Рождественская. Как замок?_

_[Тихий]_

_Уже соскучился по мне?_

_[Что за наглый вопрос. Прошло шесть часов]_ Короткая пауза. _[Моя одежда всё ещё пахнет тобой]_ Гарри засмеялся.

_Так да?_

_[Ты — самая огромная заноза в заднице]_

Он вернулся в гостиную. Фред и Джордж ушли, и Гарри услышал, как миссис Уизли зовёт Рона на кухню, и отправился выяснять. 

— Рон! Спустись и помоги с ужином!

— Что мне делать, миссис Уизли? — спросил Гарри. Близнецы уже были здесь и чистили картошку так быстро, что казалось она вот-вот задымится. 

— О, тебе ничего, Гарри, дорогой. Ты гость, — сказала она.

— А гости не работают, — добавил Джордж, бросая последнюю картофелину. — Следующее задание!!

— Иди найди Рона, если ты закончил чистить картошку, Джордж. Фред, _пожалуйста_ , прекрати, — Фред левитировал кучу очисток к потолку, словно очень странное коричневое и сырое облако. 

— Я хочу помочь, — сказал Гарри. — Можно мне что-нибудь нарезать? — Джордж прошёл мимо него.

— Он хочет работать, мать! Избранный — не _принц_ , — он смачно треснул Гарри по спине, и Гарри вскрикнул и резко отскочил от двери. — Воу, прости, — сказал Джордж, отдёргивая руку. — Порядок, Гарри? 

— Да... ты просто... напугал меня, — выдохнул Гарри, усилием воли отгоняя слёзы. _Блядь_ , было больнее, чем он рассчитывал. 

— Нервный, — сказал Джордж. Миссис Уизли смерила его взглядом.

— Иди, Джордж, — коротко сказала она. — Вот, Гарри, дорогой, — она поставила Гарри нарезать лук. Работать руками оказалось приятно, и когда Рон спустился, он тоже помогал.

***

Тем вечером, после ужина и после последнего стакана выпивки у огня, Гарри лежал в кровати, притворяясь спящим, пока Рон не начал храпеть. Затем он закатал рукав. Но прежде чем он успел дотронуться до браслета, появилось сообщение, мерцающее в темноте. 

_[Ты в кровати?]_

Гарри почувствовал, как тепло собирается в груди, не имеющее ничего общего с магией браслета. _Да_ , подумал он. _Думаешь обо мне?_

_[Всегда. Уснёшь?]_

_Наверное_.

_[Как синяки?]_

_Болят. Джордж треснул меня, и я подпрыгнул почти до потолка._ Повисла долгая тишина. Гарри покрутил в руках браслет, представляя Северуса в своих покоях. Может быть, он сидел у камина. Наверное, он ещё не был в постели. Но он не ответил. _Тебе не нравится, что другие трогают меня, да?_ наконец отправил он.

_[Ты не моя собственность]_

Гарри перевернулся на спину. Он чувствовал почти каждый удар на своей койке. Ноющий, зудящий, пробуждающий в нём горячее и непреодолимое желание почувствовать руки Снейпа на себе. 

_Мне тоже не нравится. Когда другие меня трогают._

_[Ты пробуждаешь худшее во мне]_

_Так плохо на тебя влияю_.

Северус не ответил, и через какое-то время Гарри уснул.

***

Следующие пару дней прошли за ленивыми развлечениями. Гарри летал в саду с Роном, Джинни и близнецами и разговаривал с Биллом про проклятия и сокровища. Он помогал по дому миссис Уизли и ел огромные порции. Но после той первой ночи Гарри понадобился сон без сновидений, поскольку он лежал глубоко за полночь под звуки устраивающейся Норы, грохот гуля и храп Рона. Он рассказал об этом Снейпу, и Снейп сказал, что для этого и было зелье, и предложил не мучить себя. 

_Если бы я был с тобой, мне бы не понадобились лекарства_ , подумал он, полу-шутя. 

_[Это не лекарства, Поттер. Это магия, Мерлина ради]_

_Знаешь, о чём я только что думал?_

_[Стоит ли спрашивать?]_

_Дуэльный клуб, помнишь?_

_[Дуэльный клуб? Смутно]_

Гарри улыбнулся в потолок. Его это, наверное, раздражит, но он правда об этом думал. Теперь, когда он знал Северуса лучше — _гораздо_ лучше, — он переосмысливал вещи, которые думал о нём в прошлом. Например, как он сбил с ног Гилдероя Локхарта. Гарри было всего двенадцать, но это определённо оставило на нём отпечаток.

_Помнишь, когда ты был на дуэли с Локхартом?_

_[Да, но не назвал бы это дуэлью]_

_Было так возбуждающе._

_[Прошу прощения]_

_Я серьёзно. Когда ты его так опрокинул, я думал, что слизеринцы грохнутся в обморок._

_[Ты никак не мог думать об этом тогда, Поттер]_

_Ну, я думаю об этом сейчас_.

_[Не заводись слишком сильно. Сейчас час ночи]_

_Ты бы не говорил мне не заводиться, будь я в твоей постели._

_[Но ты сейчас не со мной. Выпей своё зелье, и поговорим утром. Это приказ]_

_О, приказ. Я люблю их._

_[Спокойной ночи, Поттер]_

_Спокойной ночи, сэр_

***

Следующей ночью Гарри посмотрел на браслет около десяти и увидел, что Северуса призвал Тёмный Лорд и он не сможет ответить какое-то время.

 _[Может быть, до утра]_ прочитал он. _[Не переживай, если не услышишь от меня до того времени]_ Гарри чувствовал, что вот-вот начнёт, но ничего не сказал. 

_Да, сэр_ , подумал он в ответ. А затем, _береги себя_.

 _[Постоянно]_ появилось, и всё. Поэтому, когда весь дом отошёл ко сну, Гарри лежал без сна, не желая пить зелье на случай, если Северусу понадобится поговорить с ним. Он ждал часами, пока, наконец, браслет не нагрелся сновав предрассветной тьме.

_[Я всё ещё жив]_

Гарри ахнул, внезапно понимая, что затаил дыхание, а затем закрыл рот рукой. Он лежал очень тихо, пока не убедился, что не разбудил Рона, а затем перечитал слова. Он подумал о том, чтобы спросить, что случилось. Может быть, Северус расскажет ему, а может и нет. Может быть, он слишком устал для разговоров. Может быть, он был ранен. Вполне возможно.

 _Хорошо_ — всё, что он отправил, в конце концов. 

_[Поттер]_ , появилось в ответ. Гарри подождал. _[Гарри. Я хотел бы]_ Он снова подождал. Ничего не пришло. Гарри дотронулся пальцем до браслета.

 _Я хотел бы тоже,_ подумал он.

***

Северус допил остатки скотча в бокале и потёр лицо руками. Он принял долгий душ, но всё равно чувствовал, будто был покрыт кровью. Ужасная ночь. Каким-то образом, Тёмный Лорд всегда закатывал истерику перед Рождеством. Словно сам праздник приводил его в ярость. И Северус, его самый преданный слуга, всегда был с ним, чтобы помочь выбить фунт плоти* с любого, кто обидел его. На этот раз, этим несчастным оказался Люциус Малфой, только что вырвавшийся из Азкабана. Просто _почему_ Тёмный Лорд вызволил его из тюрьмы только для того, чтобы пытать, было за пределом понимая Северуса. Ну, вызволил из тюрьмы, только чтобы _Северус_ пытал его. Может быть, чтобы надавить на Драко и заставить его действовать быстрее. Может, наслаждения ради. Ради наслаждения приказывать Северусу ломать ему пальцы по одному, исцелять их, а затем ломать снова. Располосовать ему лицо. Сломать ему нос. Держать под круциатусом, пока его не стошнит, и он не начнёт молить о пощаде. Прижать к земле ногой за горло и повторить. И снова.

 _[Я хотел бы тоже]_ появилось на запястье, и Северус понял, что так и не закончил мысль. _Я хотел бы, чтобы ты был здесь_ он собирался сказать. Мысль о том, чтобы касаться Гарри руками, которыми он доставил столько боли той ночью, была ему отвратительна, но он всё равно хотел. Дотронуться до него. Любить его. Даже просто посмотреть на него. Посмотреть на что-то прекрасное какое-то время. Он прижал край стакана к губам и дотронулся до запястья. 

— Чего ты хотел? — спросил он в тишине своих покоев.

_[Только что?]_

— Да.

 _[Спать в твоей постели, наверное]_ Северус почувствовал, как его лицо искажается, и заставил себя расслабиться, хотя никто его не видел. _[Может, встретить Рождество с тобой]_

Рождество.

Его юный любовник, который хотел провести Рождество с ним. Хотел свернуться у него под боком и заснуть в его объятиях, после того, что он сделал. И, может быть, Гарри будет всё равно. Может, он и глазом не моргнёт, прежде чем поцеловать руки, которые таскали Люциуса за волосы. И разве Северус не делал это и с Гарри? Таскал его за волосы? Делал ему больно? Заставлял просить? Неужели насилие — всё, что было в нём? 

_[Северус]_

_[Что-то случилось?]_

Северус наполнил свой стакан и снова отпил, а затем коснулся палочкой браслета. — Если бы я мог забрать тебя, ты бы пошёл? — спросил он

_[Куда?]_

— Куда угодно.

_[После, как всё это закончится — да]_

После. Не было никакого после. Не было ничего после этого. Его запястье снова нагрелось. 

_[Ты мог бы позвать меня, знаешь. Я мог бы быть рядом прямо сейчас]_ Он был прав. И Северус так отчаянно его хотел.

— Я не смогу отправить тебя обратно.

_[Так не отправляй]_

Он сжал стакан в руке. Он мог сделать так. Мог просто позвать его, к чёрту все последствия. Он мог оставить Уизли в панике, сбившихся в поисках его, представляя худшее. Гарри мог бы быть в его руках прямо сейчас, стирая ощущение гравия и крови под пальцами. 

— Я не могу. Ты знаешь, что не могу, — сказал он. 

_[Ты самый самоотверженный человек, которого я знаю]_

Блядское враньё.

— Неправда.

_[Нет. Правда]_

— Поттер.

_[Какие растения были бы у нас в саду?]_

Северус уставил на браслет и захотел сорвать его с запястья. Швырнуть в огонь. Отрезать руку, чтобы избавиться от него. Что угодно, лишь бы вернуться к предыдущему состоянию: оцепенелому и равнодушному. Задавленному горем, но не так. Это было слишком. Эта — _надежда_. Словно его расчленяли.

— Цветы, — сказал он в браслет. — Бесполезные растения. Только для красоты. 

_[Без ингредиентов для зелий?]_

— Без. Только привередливые, экзотические декоративные растения. Цветущий сад, — он остановился. — Яркий и пахучий. Красивый и без смысла.

_[Я хочу грядку с овощами]_

— Можем сделать, если захочешь, — эта невозможная надежда, словно яд скорпиона: губительный, но медленный. — А зимой можно сделать парник. Если захочешь что-то выращивать. 

_[У меня никогда не было сада. Я могу всё загубить]_

— Ты научишься.

 _[Ты научишь меня?]_ Северус тоже не знал, как создавать жизнь. Только как калечить, пытать и убивать. Мог ли он научиться быть другим? Может быть. Если бы у него был шанс.

— Мы научимся вместе.

***

Гарри всё же смог поспать несколько часов, и на следующее утро, в канун Рождества, Гарри и Рон собирали морковь в саду для миссис Уизли. Было холодно, шёл снег, и садовые гномы были злющими, но через какое-то время им удалось собрать достаточно и они побрели обратно в дом. Они отряхнули снег на входе и разулись, сняли шапки и перчатки и передали морковь Джинни. А затем, в дверях гостиной, Гарри резко остановился.

Ремус Люпин сидел в кресле и разговаривал с мистером Уизли у камина; он выглядел тоньше и потрёпанней, чем обычно. Гарри уставился на него, замерев, и когда браслет нагрелся, он понял, что касался его пальцем. Он сказал что-то Северусу, но не знал, что. Он закатал рукав, чтобы посмотреть. 

_[Гарри]_ появилось. _[Гарри, что?]_

— Что это? — спросил Рон. Гарри дёрнул рукав вниз. — Гарри? Дружище? — его насторожил выражение Гарри. 

— Мне надо... в туалет, — сказал Гарри и рванул. Мистер Уизли и Ремус обернулись, и Рон поднял руки. 

— Туалет, — сказал он.

***

_Люпин в гостиной, что мне делать?_

_[Он где? Что он там делает?]_

_Я не знаю. Пришёл на рождественский ужин, наверное? Господи боже, я не могу дышать._

_[Поттер. Всё в порядке. Всё под контролем. Сделай глубокий вдох. Вдох через нос, выдох через рот. Ничего не случится]_ Гарри прислонился к стене и попытался послушаться. Дышать. Вдох через нос, выдох через рот. Как Северус ему сказал. _[У тебя кружится голова?]_

— Да, — выдохнул Гарри вслух. 

_[Сядь на корточки. Делай, как я говорю]_ Гарри плюхнулся на пол и зажал голову между коленей. Он поднёс запястье к лицу, смотря, как танцуют мушки перед глазами. _[Дыши. Дыши. Вдох через нос. Выдох через нос. Ты на полу?]_

 _Да,_ подумал Гарри. Его зрение начинало проясняться. _Я в порядке. Кажется, я в порядке._

_[Отлично. Посиди ещё немного]_

Гарри прочитал и крепко зажмурился, тяжело дыша. Думая: _Держись. Держись. Всё под контролем._ Он понял, что прижимался спиной к двери, когда кто-то постучал. 

— Гарри, дорогой? — Миссис Уизли. — Ты в порядке?

— Я... в порядке, — начал он, отползая. По голосу казалось обратное. Он прокашлялся. — Я выйду через минуту, миссис Уизли. 

_Вдох через нос, выдох через рот. Северус сказал дышать._

— Ремус вышел на улицу, — сказала она. — Я не хотела напугать тебя.

— Всё нормально, — выдавил Гарри. — Я просто... дайте мне минуту, ладно?

— Да, конечно, — тихо ответила она, и Гарри услышал удаляющиеся шаги. 

_[Где ты?]_

_В ванной. Миссис Уизли только что пришла сказать, что Люпин вышел на улицу. Кажется, я устроил сцену. Что мне делать?_

_[Подожди немного. Выпей воды. Потом, если сможешь, выйди и поздоровайся с ним. Выгляди счастливым. Вот и всё, что можно сделать]_ Пауза. _[Крайне неосмотрительно с их стороны вот так вывалить его на тебя, но я обещаю, он ничего не сделает]_

_Что, если он спросит про тебя?_

_[Не думаю, что станет. Но если спросит, скажи, что я невыносимо сложен, но, несмотря на это, ты превосходно учишься]_ Гарри выдавил смешок. _[И не показывай синяки. Ничего не случится]_

 _Ладно_ , подумал Гарри.

_[Поверь мне]_

_Я верю._

_[И если ты не будешь чувствовать себя в безопасности, позови меня, и я сделаю всё хуже]_

_Это ведь всё испортит, да?_

_[Да. У него нет никаких претензий к тебе]_

_Но я всё равно хочу тебя. Я хочу тебя рядом._

_[Я почти рядом с тобой. Я приду, если ты позовёшь]_

Гарри остался сидеть на полу ещё несколько минут, а затем поднялся на ноги и умылся. Затем, вспомнив, что ему сказал Северус, он набрал воду в ладони и выпил. Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Он выглядел нормально. Он мог натянуть счастливый вид. Он справится.

За дверью ждала миссис Уизли в коридоре. Он слабо ей улыбнулся.

— Извините, — сказал он. 

— Нет, это ты извини, — ответила Молли и открыла руки, словно собираясь его обнять. Гарри неосознанно отшатнулся, и она опустила их с грустью на лице. — Я не подумала.

— Всё нормально, — сказал Гарри и снова улыбнулся. Он заставил себя подойти к ней, и она крепко его обняла. Гарри обвил её руками в ответ. Она не хотела этого. Она не знала, что случится. Она вообще ничего не знала.

Она сжала его, и это было больно, но он не отстранился. Он стал чувствовать острее, как отзывался каждый синяк. 

— Я просто удивился. Можете сказать профессору Люпину, что он может возвращаться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *one's pound of flesh переводится как точное количество, которое причитается (и которое безжалостно вымогают), но тут игра слов, где используются оба значения: как прямое, так и переносное.


	8. Рождество

Когда Гарри вернулся в гостиную, Люпин снова сидел в кресле и немного натянуто улыбался. Его руки покоились на коленях. Гарри смутно показалось, что он пытался выглядеть как можно менее устрашающим. 

— Привет, Гарри, — сердечно сказал он, но не поднялся. — С Рождеством. 

— С Рождеством, — ответил Гарри и присел на бортик камина. Он замёрз, но определённо не хотел сидеть рядом с Люпином, поэтому — камин. Он зажал ладони ногами, борясь с желанием обнять себя. 

— Я не подумал, что Молли не предупредит тебя, что я приду, — медленно сказал Люпин. — Прости, если испугал.

— Нет, всё нормально, — сказал Гарри. — Я просто удивился. — _Кажись нормальным. Пошути про что-нибудь._ — В последний раз, когда мы виделись, я швырнул вас в стену.

— В книжный шкаф, вообще-то, — сказал Люпин, и на этот раз его улыбка казалась искренней. — Это удивительная магия. Альбус сказал, что ты работаешь над ней.

— Да, работаю. Весь год, — _Дружелюбным. Нормальным. В полном порядке_. — Хотите посмотреть? 

— Конечно.

Гарри осмотрелся, а затем указал на стол, и пустая кружка влетела ему в руку. Он поставил её и наполнил водой, указав пальцем. Затем он наколдовал один зелёный стебель. Он держал его в руке, и на конце расцвела маргаритка, разворачивая белые лепестки вокруг золотого центра; Гарри поставил её в воду. Когда он поднял глаза, Люпин сидел с открытым ртом. 

— Это... — начал он, — поразительно.

— Снейп правда очень хороший учитель, — ляпнул он, не подумав. И Северус сказал ему говорить другое. _Исправься_. — Хоть и невыносимо трудный. 

— Что ж, — сказал со смешком Люпин. — Я рад, что из этой затеи вышло что-то хорошее. Я уже долгое время хотел извиниться, если честно, но я был в подполье, практически буквально, работал для Ордена. Я ни с кем не поддерживал связь месяцами. Но, в любом случае, извини за моё поведение в Штабе. Оно было... неподобающим, — он посмотрел на цветок, а потом на Гарри. — Сможешь простить меня? 

Гарри долгое время молчал. _Притворись счастливым_.

— Конечно, — медленно сказал он. — То есть, разумеется. Странный тогда был день, — он улыбнулся. — Вы тоже меня извините. Что покалечил вас.

— Из нас троих, думаю, сильнее всего досталось тебе.

— Я в порядке, — ответил Гарри, с замиранием сердца осознавая, как он выглядит без одежды. Он попытался придумать, что ещё сказать. Что-то другое. Не про Снейпа. — Не знаю, сказал ли вам кто, но я капитан команды. Она, в целом, неплохая. Рон играет за вратаря, а Джинни — за охотника. 

— Джеймс бы тобой гордился. Но он терпеть не мог быть капитаном. Говорил, слишком большая ответственность. 

— Очень большая. Особенно, когда проигрываешь, — он снова улыбнулся, и Ремус улыбнулся, и Гарри внезапно почувствовал, что устал. Он хотел уйти, и он хотел Северуса. — Ну, пойду, наверное, помогу миссис Уизли на кухне, — сказал он. — С... морковками.

Выходя из гостиной, он обернулся и увидел, что Люпин подошёл к камину и взял маргаритку. Гарри дотронулся до браслета и подумал: _всё в порядке, расскажу позже._ А затем: _это так выматывает_. Затем он прошёл на кухню, вымыл руки, и миссис Уизли нашла, что ему нарезать.

***

_[Что случилось?]_

Было пятнадцать минут первого ночи, и Рон уже спал. Гарри, как обычно, лежал на своей койке и ждал, пока Северус заговорит.

 _Ничего особенного_ , подумал Гарри, дотрагиваясь до браслета. _Он спросил, как у меня дела._

_[И что ты ответил?]_

_Я показал ему кое-что. Сделал цветок. Его впечатлило._

_[Как и ожидалось]_

_И он извинился. Он сказал, что то, что он сделал, было неподобающе._

_[Да?]_

_Ну._ Гарри подумал. _Вроде он сказал, что его поведение было неподобающим. Он не то чтобы извинился за то, что сломал тебе нос._

_[А как прошёл твой Сочельник, помимо непредвиденного появления Люпина?]_

_Нормально. Я много ел. Ты бы мной гордился_

_[Хорошо]_

_А миссис Уизли слушала какую-то ужасную радиопередачу. Было забавно._

_[О?]_

_Ага. Селестина Уорбэк. Флёр совсем не понравилось. Как и многим, наверное._

_[Флёр Делакур? С Турнира Трёх Волшебников?]_

_А, да. Они с Биллом встречаются._

_[Она очень симпатичная ]_

_Ага, если тебе нравятся девушки, наверное. У неё не самый лёгкий характер.*_

_[Очень смешно. Ты знаешь, сколько Люпин будет в Норе?]_

_Не знаю. Может быть, несколько дней. Сказал, что работает для Ордена под прикрытием._

_[Иногда это очень выматывает]_

_Я знаю._

Гарри перевернулся на другой бок, поднося левую руку к лицу. Теперь, когда Северус ему ответил, он внезапно почувствовал себя смертельно уставшим. Он сказал ему об этом. 

_[Приятно знать, что мой снотворный эффект работает даже на расстоянии]_

_Но я хотел бы, чтобы ты обнял меня. Я здесь чувствую себя... странно. Напоказ. Словно люди следят за мной._

_[Следят. Как и всегда]_

_Но не ты._

_[Я следил за тобой с тех пор, когда тебе было одиннадцать, Поттер. Я просто хорошо это скрываю]_ Гарри улыбнулся, а затем зевнул. 

_Что бы ты сделал, если бы ты был здесь?_

_[В Норе?]_

_Ага. Или просто. Рядом._

_[Ты очень устал. Наверное, я бы уложил тебя спать]_

_Как?_

_[Как бы ты хотел]_

Гарри обнял себя крепче, отчаянно желая, чтобы Северус был рядом с ним. _Ты когда-нибудь уставал настолько, что не мог заснуть?_ подумал он. 

_[Да. Много раз]_

_Что ты делал?_

_[Обычно просто не спал. Но у тебя есть, что принять для этого]_

_Ага. Но я не хочу. Я хочу тебя. Твои руки. И. Не знаю, твоё дыхание._

_[Если бы я мог]_

_Я один._

_[Нет. Я с тобой. Только не могу коснуться тебя. Но я рядом]_

_Ладно._

_[Каникулы почти закончились. Ты вернёшься в замок, прежде чем успеешь оглядеться. Ты очень хорошо держишься]_

_Разве?_

_[Да]_

_Мне выпить зелье?_

_[Может быть, половину. Уже поздно. Не хочу, чтобы ты испортил себе Рождество]_

Гарри выпил полностью.

  
***  


В Рождественское утро Северус проснулся поздно. Заняться было нечем, а без Гарри он не хотел больше никого видеть. Он позавтракал в большом зале с небольшой частью преподавателей и ни с кем не разговаривал. Затем он вернулся к себе подготовить подарок для Гарри. Он ещё не был уверен, подарит ли его или нет. Он не знал, как его воспримет Гарри. Но лучше приготовить его, на случай, если он решит отправить его в приступе сентиментальности. Упаковав его, он занялся составлением учебного плана на весенний семестр. Около одиннадцати его запястье нагрелось. Он посмотрел на браслет, ожидая увидеть «Счастливого Рождества» или что-то подобного, но там оказалось иное. 

_[Министр пришёл поговорить со мной. Судя по реакции остальных, он не имеет права этого делать. Мы на улице. Я не смогу прочитать твой ответ]_

Северус прочитал его сообщение и схватил мантию. Министр магии добивался аудиенции Поттера с момента, как занял пост. Альбус не позволял этого. И Северус тоже не позволит. Ему пришлось покинуть территорию Хогвартса и аппарировать.

  
***

Как оказалось, Министр магии выяснил, что Гарри больше не был под защитой Дамблдора, и решил добраться до него через Перси. Подловить вот так рождественским утром. И зачем? Попытаться добиться его согласия, чтобы он стал лицом Министерства? Пока Стэн Шанпайк был в тюрьме, а Амбридж продолжала работать, он считал, что Гарри будет счастлив забегать время от времени, как гарант надёжности? И ему было всё равно, был Гарри избранным или нет. Мерзко.

— Мне не стоило этого говорить. Очень бестактно с моей стороны...

— Нет, очень честно, — выплюнул Гарри. — Вам наплевать, выживу я или нет, но вам не наплевать на то, что я могу помочь вам убедить всех, что вы выигрываете войну с Волдемортом. — Этот ебучий политикан думал, что Гарри был тупой. Тупой, слабый и податливый. — Я не забыл, Министр. — Гарри показал его правую руку, где застыли шрамы Амбридж. — Не припоминаю, чтобы вы бежали защищать меня, когда я пытался убедить всех, что Волдеморт вернулся. — Когда ваша старшая заместительница пытала меня, чтобы я молчал. В прошлом году министерство не очень хотело со мной дружить.

Гарри осмотрел занесённый снегом огород, и странное чувство нереальности происходящего обрушилось на него. Он ругался с Министром магии в огороде Уизли. Лидер магического мира подловил его здесь, в доме его лучшего друга, в Рождество, пытаясь добиться его верности. И он явно хотел сделать это давно. Наблюдал за ним. Ждал, когда он будет уязвимым и в одиночестве. Чтобы его можно было _использовать_.

Ему был нужен Северус.

— Что ж, сразу видно, как хорошо он тебя обработал, — продолжил Скримджер, глядя твёрдо и холодно из-за очков. — Предан Дамблдору до конца, да, Поттер? 

— Да, — ответил Гарри. — Рад, что мы выяснили это... 

ХРЯСЬ. Гарри замолчал и обернулся. Снейп появился за изгородью сада и сразу направился встать между ними. _О, слава богу._

— Прошу прощения, — настороженно начал Скримджер, когда Северус отодвинул Гарри за спину, встав перед ним.

— Министр, — коротко бросил он.

— И кем вы будете?

— Я профессор Защиты от Тёмных Искусств мистера Поттера, — сказал Северус. — И его опекун. — Выражение лица Скримджера стало озадаченным, а затем недовольным.

— Что, его законный опекун? 

— Нет.

— Вы здесь от лица Альбуса? 

— Да, — Гарри слышал насмешку в голосе Северуса. Злость. И он совсем не пугался присутствия Министра магии. 

Гарри чуть вздрогнул и дотронулся кончиками пальцев до мантии Северуса. Но затем на улицу стали высыпать Уизли, услышавшие, видимо, как аппарировал Северус, и он отнял руку и убрал её в карман. Люпин вышел тоже, и Флёр. А затем Перси, забрызганный пюре из пастернака. Гарри обернулся посмотреть на них, а затем выглянул через руку Северуса, чтобы увидеть, какое было выражение у министра. Он выглядел так, словно ему дали пощёчину. 

— Что происходит? — спросил Ремус. 

— Министр уже уходит, — ответил Северус, не отрывая взгляда от Скримджера. — После того, как осознал, насколько неуместно было подкарауливать мистера Поттера в Рождество. 

Скримджер посмотрел на Снейпа, затем на Гарри позади него, а затем на своего ассистента, густо покрасневшего. 

— Я не хотел... то есть, — он замолчал и, кажется, передумал. — Нам пора. Перси? — они ушли за пределы барьера и унеслись ввысь.

— Ублюдок, — прошипел Гарри. Северус повернулся посмотреть на него. 

— Ты в порядке? 

Гарри встретился с ним взглядом, подавляя желание броситься в объятия Северуса. Оно было сильным. Сильнее, чем он думал. 

— Ты пришёл, — прошептал он. 

— С Министром магии лучше не шутить, — ответил Северус, понижая голос при виде выражения лица Гарри. — Как они могли позволить ему увести тебя сюда? 

— Ты напугал его.

Глаза Северуса блеснули.

— Разве?

— Северус, — сказал Ремус позади них, пробираясь через снег. — Что ты здесь делаешь? 

Гарри повернулся к нему и встал у него на пути. 

— Я позвал его, — сказал он, поднимая руки. — Как и должен был. Если что-то произойдёт.

Ремус нахмурился, но затем сменил выражение лица на нейтральное.

— Что он тебе сказал? Министр, то есть. 

— Он хотел, чтобы я стал их сраным талисманом. Словно я стану иметь что-то с Министерством после всего, что они натворили, — он развернулся к Северусу. — Можно поговорить с вами? — спросил он, а затем посмотрел на мистера и миссис Уизли. — Наедине. 

Миссис Уизли проводила их наверх в маленькую дальнюю комнату и оставила их. Как только дверь закрылась, Северус спросил:

— Что случилось? 

Гарри направил палочку на дверь и выстрелил _Muffliato_. Затем схватил Северуса за мантию двумя руками.

— Ты просто... монстр, — сказал он и поцеловал его. Северус обнял его, и почти в ту же секунду Гарри оказался спиной к стене. И, о, Мерлин, как же было хорошо. Словно Северус не давал ему развалиться на части. Сдерживал его. 

— О чём ты думаешь? — выдохнул Северус, отстраняясь.

— Не думаю, — ответил Гарри и притянул его обратно. Северус поцеловал его снова, настойчиво, а затем отшатнулся.

— Господь милосердный, Поттер. Прекрати. 

— Прости, — ответил Гарри. Северус упёрся рукой в стену рядом с его головой, нависая над Гарри, ограждая его.

— Я пришёл защитить тебя, — сказал он. — А не за этим. 

Гарри повернул голову и уткнулся лбом Северусу в руку. 

— Ты мне нужен, — выдохнул он. — Я чувствую себя... нехорошо. Ты мне нужен. Мне нужно, чтобы ты... встряхнул меня.

— Я не могу, — ответил Северус. — Я не могу ничего с тобой сделать. Не _здесь_.

Гарри прижался губами к запястью Северуса, чувствуя его пульс, а Северус повернул его голову прямо и снова поцеловал, и произнёс ему прямо в губы:

— Я правда так думаю. Что ты хорошо держишься. Не привлекаешь внимание. Чем дольше ты будешь здесь со мной, тем подозрительней всё будет выглядеть.

— Мне всё равно.

— Гарри. Тебе _должно быть не всё равно_ , — его голос был почти отчаянным. Гарри вцепился в его мантию, притягивая к себе.

— Убеди меня, — сказал он. — Заставь беспокоиться об этом. 

И губы Северуса снова оказались на его, сминая в голодном, почти грубом поцелуе, вжимая его в стену. И было хорошо. Было _так хорошо_. Почти то, что ему было нужно. 

— Я _не могу_. Все за дверью. Если ты хочешь когда-нибудь остаться со мной наедине ещё раз...

— Ну же, — прошептал Гарри. Он казался... выцветшим. Словно расплывался по краям. — Мне не надо много. Просто... встряхни меня. Приведи в чувство. Я чувствую... — Он сглотнул и скользнул ладонями по шее Северуса, по волосам, по коже. — Я странно себя чувствую. Словно я не здесь. Мне нужно, чтобы ты... мне нужно... — он замолчал, пытаясь думать. Северус помогал ему раньше, разве нет? Войти в Большой Зал. Пойти на пир, когда он думал, что не справится. Вот, что ему было нужно. Чтобы Северус сделал ему больно. Заставил _сконцентрироваться_. — Ударь меня.

— Что, по лицу? _Нет_. 

— Пожалуйста, — Гарри закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Затем он открыл их и посмотрел на Северуса. — Один раз. Пожалуйста.

Лицо Северуса исказилось, и он издал звук, словно ему было больно. 

— Я не могу, — сказал он. — Я не могу этого сделать. Я не могу отправить тебя обратно в таком виде. 

— Я не могу выйти в _таком_ состоянии. Просто... сделай что-нибудь. Что угодно. Тогда я вернусь и сделаю вид, что всё нормально. Один раз. Пожалуйста, исправь меня. Как на пиру. Ты можешь помочь мне. Пожалуйста, — Северус с силой зажмурился, и когда он открыл глаза, его взгляд был тяжёлым.

— Ладно, — тихо сказал он. — Но не _лицо_. Что ты наложил? _Muffliato?_

— Ага, — выдохнул Гарри. 

Северус направил палочку на дверь и наложил чары второй раз. Затем схватил Гарри за волосы и сжал руку в кулак, удерживая его на месте. Гарри вскрикнул, но Северус поцеловал его, заглушая звук, и просунул руку под одежду, резко проводя ногтями по спине, прямо по самым страшным синякам. Гарри был в агонии — сильной и внезапной, и он видел звёзды перед глазами, и Северус прижал его крепче, всё ещё целуя, когда он ахнул, и его колени подкосились. Это было не совсем поцелуем, скорее, _опорой_ — одно дыхание на двоих, — пока Гарри пытался отдышаться и цеплялся за Северуса.

Когда Северус наконец отстранился, он удержал Гарри у стены и прижался лбом к его. 

— Достаточно, — сказал он, тяжело дыша. — Достаточно. Достаточно.

— О, — начал Гарри, — Кажется... этого хватило, — в голове прояснялось. Цвета вокруг стали более насыщенными. Он посмотрел Северусу в глаза и заметил, что вся тяжесть во взгляде исчезла. — Спасибо, — сказал он и обнял его. Северус его крепко сжал. 

— Прости. Прости, что не пришёл раньше. 

— Всё нормально. — ответил Гарри. — Всё нормально. Я готов.

  
***

Северус надеялся, что Люпина не будет в коридоре за дверью, но он был. Прямо здесь, стоял, подпирая стену со скрещенными руками. Северус резко остановился в дверях, и Гарри высунул голову посмотреть. Затем, увидев Люпина, он протолкнулся мимо Северуса и прошёл в коридор. 

— Не смотрите так, — потребовал он. — Вы так же смотрели в штабе. — Ремус перевёл взгляд за плечо Гарри и свирепо посмотрел на Северуса. — Эй! — продолжил Гарри, и Северус подумал, что, может, он толкнёт Ремуса. — Смотрите на меня, а не на него. Вы извинились. Так вы действительно раскаиваетесь, или что? 

— Гарри, — начал Ремус. 

— Что? Что вы подумали? 

— Он наложил _muffliato_ , — ответил Ремус. — Я слышал. 

— Нет, — поправил его Гарри. — Я наложил _muffliato_. Потому что у нас есть личные проблемы, Люпин. На случай, если ты не заметил, — Северус приподнял брови. Что ж. Теперь ему явно было лучше. Он был в сознании. Даже вспыльчивым. — Не знаю, что вы _думаете_ о том, что происходит между нами, но вы неправы. Идёт война. Северус — мой учитель и мой защитник, и он солдат, как и я. Поэтому, — он отодвинул его плечом и прошёл мимо. — Вам стоит перестать защищать меня, потому что это не ваша работа. 

Ремус посмотрел ему вслед, а затем на Северуса.

— Записался теперь в солдаты, да? — выплюнул он.

— А ты _нет_? — насмешливо произнёс Северус и протиснулся мимо него, чтобы спуститься за Гарри.

  
***

Молли пыталась уговорить его остаться на чай, но Северус отказался. Чем меньше он проведёт времени с Гарри при них, тем лучше. Он знал, что Гарри хотел, чтобы он остался, но это было потому, что Гарри всегда хотел, чтобы он остался. Даже, или, может быть, особенно, когда он не мог. Но он всё равно позволил Гарри проводить его до конца огорода, и ему этого хватило. Никто из Уизли не пошёл за ними, а Люпин даже не спустился. Северус надеялся, что он всё ещё был в коридоре, переосмысливал все свои жизненные выборы. 

У изгороди, где заканчивался барьер, Северус остановился и повернулся посмотреть на Гарри, а затем на сверкающие окна. Может быть, падающий снег сможет заслонить их, а может и нет. Он поколебался, а затем протянул руку и очень нежно коснулся щеки Гарри костяшками. Гарри прикрыл глаза на долю секунды и закусил губу. 

— Они видят нас, — сказал он. Северус убрал снежинку с его брови и отнял руку.

— Я знаю.

— Забери меня с собой, — сказал он. — Почему ты просто не заберёшь меня?

— Каникулы почти закончились. Ты справишься. Ты сильный, — он мог просто забрать его. Мог просто... увезти далеко. Дать ему то, что он хотел. Его руки, его дыхание, что угодно. Ему не надо было оставлять его здесь, не особо. Он мог просто... забрать его.

— Наверное, — сказал Гарри. Он был отчаянно грустным. Северус приблизился на миллиметр и остановился. 

— Ты сможешь, — сказал он. — А когда ты вернёшься в школу, то можешь прийти сразу в подземелья. Я не стану останавливать тебя. И... если что-нибудь ещё случится, я вернусь, — Гарри распростёр руки, а затем опустил их и сжал ладони. Он посмотрел через плечо. 

— Сложно удержаться от того, чтобы не коснуться тебя.

— Я знаю, — сказал Северус.

— Что случится, если ты поцелуешь меня на прощание? 

— Боюсь представить, — Северус потянулся в карман. — У меня есть кое-что для тебя. Подарок. 

Он достал свёрток, завёрнутый в простую коричневую бумагу и перевязанную бечёвкой. Гарри забрал его.

— Это мне? — спросил он.

— На Рождество. Это... ну. Я подумал, что тебе может... понравиться. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Гарри и посмотрел на него. Северус почувствовал, как сжимается его сердце. Ему нужно было уходить, прежде чем он сделает какую-то глупость. 

— Пожалуйста, — сказал он. Он поколебался ещё секунду, а затем дотронулся двумя пальцами под подбородком Гарри. Он отнял руку и развернулся на месте.

Он исчез с резким хлопком, и Гарри остался стоять в снегу с маленьким подарком в руках. Он стоял там какое-то время, пока снег не запорошил его плечи и волосы, а затем развернулся к дому.

Короткая дорога до двери казалась целой милей, а внутри абсолютно все ждали его. Смотрели на него. Пялились, если точнее. Но он не чувствовал подступающей паники. Он чувствовал горячие полосы от ногтей Северуса на спине и невесомое прикосновение к лицу, и тяжесть подарка в руках. Он был... почти спокойным.

— Я пойду наверх, — сказал он. — Мне надо отдохнуть. Извините.

— Что это? — спросил Ремус, указывая на свёрток.

— Рождественский подарок, — ответил Гарри и повернулся к лестнице. Никто не позвал его, и никто не пошёл за ним. Иногда было приятно знать, что люди боялись расстроить его. Словно они думали, что он забьётся в истерике в любой момент. Идиоты.

***

Подарком оказалась книга. Ну, не опубликованная книга. В ручном переплёте, и обложка была пустой. Он покрутил её в руках, и кусочек пергамента вылетел и упал на пол. Гарри нагнулся поднять его. Это была записка, написанная мелким, паучьим почерком Северуса.

 _«Дорогой Гарри,  
Однажды ты сказал, что хотел бы знать свою маму. Что ж, я знал её. Может быть, это поможет и тебе узнать её»._ Внизу стояли его инициалы, и Гарри с колотящимся сердцем повернулся к книге и открыл её.

  
***

— Кто-нибудь должен сходить посмотреть, как он, — сказал Билл. — Кто пойдёт? 

— Я, — ответил Люпин.

— Нет, — прервала миссис Уизли. — Не ты. Ты расстроишь его.

— Что насчёт меня? — спросил Фред. — Я его ни разу не расстроил. Он считаем меня смешным. 

— Он считает и меня смешным.

— Ну, мы можем пойти вместе.

— Нет, ну, — вздохнул Билл. — Что, если ему плохо? Что вы тогда сделаете? Пустите ему кровь из носа? 

— Эй, — сказали близнецы хором. 

— Я пойду, — сказала Джинни. — Я ему нравлюсь.

— Джинни, — сказала миссис Уизли. — Может быть, он не захочет тебя видеть, если он расстроен. 

— Мам, — сказал Рон. — Дай я.

— Да ну, Рон, ты не очень разбираешься в _эмоциях_ , — перебила Джинни. 

— Ага, ну, я его лучший _друг_ , — огрызнулся Рон. — И я кое-что знаю.

— Что? — спросил Джордж.

— Что ты знаешь? — спросил Люпин.

— Неважно, — вздохнул Рон. — Просто... дайте я пойду, ладно? Я был с ним вместе год, и он был не из лёгких. Просто дайте мне пойти. И если я не справлюсь, то позову _Джиневру_. 

— Ладно, Рон, дорогой, — сказала миссис Уизли. — Может, захватишь с собой чай. На всякий случай. Может, он... я не знаю. Может, ему надо взбодриться.

У двери в свою комнату на чердаке Рон уже слышал, как Гарри плакал. Он почти развернулся и сбежал вниз по лестнице. Но Гарри был его лучшим другом. Он справится. Он просто... хотел, чтобы здесь была Гермиона. Она бы знала, что делать. Она разбиралась в таком лучше, чем Рон. Но Гермиона с ним не разговаривала. И её здесь не было, а он был. И он был нужен Гарри.

Он расправил плечи и толкнул дверь.

— Гарри? — позвал он. — Ты в порядке? — Гарри не ответил ему, и он подошёл ближе, поставив поднос с чаем на кровать. — Эй, что случилось? Что произошло? — Гарри сжался от его голоса, и книга выпала из его рук, словно они онемели. Рон наклонился поднять её. Она была сшита нитками и не очень толстой. Больше походила на записную книжку или альбом. — Что это? — спросил Рон, но Гарри отвернулся к стене, закрыв лицо руками. — Что... 

Рон открыл её на первой странице и прочитал детские каракули:

_«Дорогой Сев, я так рада, что мы познакомились этим летом. Я думала, что я одна такая...»_

Он пролистал несколько страниц — почерк стал более понятным, и на письмах появился рисунок, по всей видимости, совы с письмом в клюве.

_«Дорогой Сев, надеюсь, твой отец нечасто появляется дома на каникулах. Я знаю, что он...»_

_«Дорогой Сев, я уже скучаю. Туни ведёт себя...»_

И дальше рисунок дерева, озера, несколько человек в траве, на этот раз более разборчивый, а почерк — всё аккуратнее:

_«Дорогой Сев, я много думала о том, что ты сказал...»_

Рон пролистал страницы, чувствуя, как сердце уходит в пятки. Что это? Что, во имя Мерлина, это?

_«Дорогой Сев, как думаешь, Дамблдор вообще...»_

_«Дорогой Сев, Слагхорн постоянно пристаёт ко мне...»_

_«Дорогой Сев, куда ты ездил на...»_

_«Дорогой Сев...»_

_«Дорогой Сев...»_

_«Дорогой Сев...»_

Страницы, страницы и страницы писем, какие-то длинные, какие-то короткие, какие-то украшенные, какие-то — нет. Но каждое, абсолютно каждое, заканчивалось _«С любовью, Лили»_.

Рон посмотрел на содрогающуюся спину Гарри, затем обратно на книгу, поражённый. 

— Гарри, тебе это дал Снейп? Это — Лили — она твоя мама, так ведь? О господи, — он закрыл книгу, положил её рядом с подносом, сел на койку Гарри и притянул его к себе. От его прикосновения плач Гарри сломался до всхлипов, и он уткнулся лицом Рону в грудь. — Гарри, блядь, дружище, мне жаль. Мне так жаль. 

Гарри не мог говорить. Может, он никогда больше не станет разговаривать. Его горе, огромное, словно арктический океан внутри. И благодарность, такая сильная, что его разрывало на части. Что его мать написала эти письма. Что Северус сохранил их. Что он отдал их Гарри, сейчас, после стольких лет. Что они любили друг друга в детстве, прежде чем разверзся ад. Ему казалось, что он будет плакать вечность, пока не высохнет. Пока его не развеет ветром, как прах. Как сгоревшую бумагу. Он цеплялся за Рона, бесконтрольно плача, желая другого. Желая Северуса. Скучая по матери. Так отчаянно любя её. Любя их обоих. Словно он взорвётся от этого. Любовь, горе и сожаление. Словно всё, что осталось в мире.

Рон долгое время ничего не говорил, пока Гарри плакал, плакал и плакал, пока источник горя внутри него не иссох до того, чтобы взять его под контроль. И затем, наконец-то, постепенно, когда его всхлипы стали затихать, Рон на пробу дотронулся до его волос. 

— Эй, — сказал он. — Всё в порядке. Всё хорошо.

— Прости, — выдохнул Гарри. — Я... запаниковал.

— Было бы странно, если бы не, — сказал Рон, слабо усмехаясь. Гарри поднял голову и вытер лицо рукавом.

— Я тебе... — у него перехватило дыхание. — Испачкал рубашку.

— Ничего страшного, — ответил Рон, осматривая себя. — Ничего, что бы не поправили очищающие чары. 

Гарри хрипло засмеялся и указал на пятно пальцем, убирая его.

— Всё никак не привыкну к этой беспалочковой магии, — сказал Рон. — Может, лицо тебе тоже вытереть, дружище. Ты выглядишь... ну. Так, словно тебе только что отдали эту книгу, — Гарри снова засмеялся и вытер лицо ещё раз. — Снейп тебе её дал? — спросил Рон.

— Ага, — сказал Гарри. — Это мой подарок на Рождество.

— Гарри, — сказал Рон. — Это ёбанный пиздец.

— Нет, — Гарри шмыгнул носом. — Он мне уже говорил, сто лет назад, что они дружили. Что он была его лучшей подругой. И я ему сказал, что... — он почувствовал, как на глаза навернулись слёзы, и сделал глубокий вдох. — Что я бы хотел... — он понимал, что сейчас снова заплачет. — Что я бы хотел _узнать её_. — Он обхватил руками голову, пытаясь успокоиться. Он хотел Северуса. Северус оставил его здесь. — И он отдал мне письма, чтобы я... смог. — Он зажмурился. _Прекрати плакать. Прекрати._ Тепло за веками отступило. _Дыши._ Когда он открыл глаза снова, на полу виднелась пятно от единственной слезинки. Он был в порядке. Рону было очень страшно, когда он поднял взгляд, поэтому он сказал вслух: — Я в порядке. Всё нормально. Со мной всё хорошо. Я просто... не ожидал.

— Гарри.

Он собирался рассказать миссис Уизли. Гарри видел это по его лицу. А этого он не мог вынести. Её сочувствие. Не сейчас.

— Пожалуйста, не говори остальным, — внезапно сказал он. — Это... личное.

Рон посмотрел на свои руки.

— Не скажу. Я никому не скажу, — произнёс он и дотронулся до края маленькой книги. — Поэтому ты так много времени с ним проводишь? Со Снейпом? Из-за этого? — Гарри вытер руки об лицо.

— Я... ага, — сказал он. — Частично. Он единственный человек из моего окружения, который правда её знал. И он... — _о господи, только не начинай плакать снова_. — Он... помогает мне. 

— И тот браслет у тебя на руке. Это он, да?

Гарри сжал левую руку, резко желая, чтобы Рон ушёл.

— Ага. Это он.

— Ну, наверное, в этом есть какой-то смысл. Я думал, что ты... То есть... — он сбился с мысли. — Ты с ним проводишь очень много времени. 

— Я знаю, это странно, — сказал он и попытался выдавить улыбку. 

— Нет, — ответил Рон. — Ну, то есть, да, странно. Но это, — он снова указал на книгу, — немного всё объясняет. Хотя, казалось бы, он должен был относиться получше с самого начала. Если он её так любил, в смысле, — Гарри не ответил. Он хотел, чтобы Рон ушёл. Сейчас. — Мне сказать маме, что ты спишь, да? 

— Ага, — сказал Гарри. — Спасибо. Наверное, попытаюсь сейчас поспать.

— Наверное, так лучше. Особенно с появлением Люпина. И после того, как к тебе подкрался Министр и всё такое.

— Ага. Так себе Рождество.

Рон поднялся, и Гарри поднялся тоже, немного нетвёрдо. 

— Я скажу всем, что ты в порядке, — сказал он. Гарри обнял его.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — За всё. Прости, что я веду себя так... странно. 

— Брось, — ответил Рон, обнимая его в ответ. — Ты всегда был двинутым, Гарри. Мы всё равно тебя любим.

Как только Рон ушёл, Гарри закатал рукав и дотронулся до браслета.

 _Северус_ , подумал он.

 _[Гарри]_ появилось. _[Я волновался]_

_Я сейчас выпью много сна без сновидений. Сколько максимум можно?_

_[Не больше двух]_

_Ладно._

_[Мне не нравится, что ты это спросил. Я сейчас позову тебя]_

_Нет, я не могу сейчас уйти. Уизли запаникуют._

_[Прямо сейчас мне на это наплевать]_

_Нет. Мне просто нужно поспать. Я в порядке._

_[Мне следовало тебя предупредить]_

_Никакого предупреждения бы не хватило._

_[Гарри]_

_[Гарри?]_

Гарри вытащил пять флаконов с зельем и открыл их все, выставив в ряд. Интересно, сколько он сможет выпить, прежде чем отключится? Он дотронулся до запястья ещё раз.

 _Северус_ , подумал он. _Скажи, что любишь меня._

_[Люблю. Я люблю тебя. Что ты делаешь?]_

Четыре. Ответ был четыре. Пятый флакон упал на пол, выпав из его безжизненной руки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *если честно, я переводила это неделю назад и ничерта не помню, что хотела сказать, но, наверное, что в оригинале используется seems like a lot of work, и в английском оно используется полубуквально. Например, что растить трёх пиздюков - тяжёлая работа. Про человека такое можно сказать, если с ним не очень легко общаться.


	9. Убежище

Когда Гарри снова проснулся, за окном чердака было темно, а в спальне никого не было. Он осмотрелся, часто моргая, а затем, свесившись с койки, чтобы нашарить очки на полу, почти свалился с неё. 

— Блядь, — прошептал он, едва сумев достать до них. 

Он надел их и лёг обратно, чувствуя головокружение. Он полежал некоторое время, надеясь, что в голове прояснится, но когда этого так и не случилось, приподнялся и опустил ноги на пол. Пошатываясь, он направился к двери, но врезался в косяк и вцепился в него, пока комната не перестала кружиться перед глазами. Он мог идти, держась одной рукой за стену, и так он медленно добрёл до лестницы, а затем спустился до ближайшей ванной, цепляясь за перила. Сделав свои дела, он начал пить из-под крана, опираясь на край раковины. 

Он не стал смотреть в зеркало. Он знал, что выглядел ужасно. Он _чувствовал_ себя ужасно — его тошнило, голова была ватной, он был опустошён. Ему определённо нужно было поспать ещё. Но затем, когда он медленно пробирался в спальню, до него донеслись обрывки разговора. Не громкого, но...

Он сменил направление, держась за перила, и стал прислушиваться. Ступеньки угрожающе наклонились под ногами, а стены словно покосились и надулись, но он упорно спускался, пока не дошёл до самой последней ступеньки на первом этаже. И там голоса стали отчётливее. Его голос. Очень чёткий.

— Ещё немного. Его состояние стабильно уже долгое время. Если он скоро не проснётся, то я...

— Северус? — прохрипел Гарри. 

Может быть, он всё ещё спал. Видел сон каким-то образом, несмотря на зелье. Снейп обернулся и вскочил на ноги так быстро, что его чашка чая упала на пол. Молли, Артур и Билл Уизли сидели рядом с ним, побледневшие.

— Ты проснулся, — сказал Северус.

— Да? — спросил Гарри. Северус осмотрел его, и прежде чем Гарри успел сделать шаг, он оказался в руках Снейпа — в окружении знакомого запаха, тепла, и Северус положил одну руку ему на спину, а другую — на затылок, и что бы Гарри ни думал прежде — сейчас он был дома. В его руках. 

— Мне не стоило тебя оставлять, — сказал Северус ему в макушку. — Непростительно с моей стороны.

Гарри вжался лицом ему в грудь и вцепился в него. 

— Всё нормально, — выдавил он. — Я в порядке.

— Нет, — Северус обнял его крепче, и по телу прокатилась волна облегчения и усталости, такая сильная, что он почти отключился.

— Почему ты здесь? — пробормотал он.

— Молли позвала меня, — ответил Северус, а потом отодвинул Гарри на расстояние вытянутой руки, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Я попросил её проверить, как ты. Сколько ты выпил?

— Наверное... может быть... слишком много, — Гарри с трудом мог сфокусировать взгляд. Очертания Северуса расплывались и двоились перед ним, как мираж.

— Пять, — сказал Северус строгим голосом. — Гарри. _Пять?_

— Нет, кажется... четыре. Сколько время?

— Почти полночь, — взгляд Северуса задержался на его лице, и Гарри пожалел, что не посмотрелся в зеркало, прежде чем спуститься. Он не имел ни малейшего представления о том, как выглядел, но, судя по выражению лица Северуса, видимо, не очень. 

— Не так уж и много, — возразил Гарри. — Я пошёл спать сразу после обеда. Одиннадцать часов?

— Гарри, — снова сказал Северус, и Гари не понравилось, как он произнёс его имя. — Сегодня двадцать шестое.

— Оу. Я... о, — тридцать пять часов. Гарри посмотрел на Уизли, всё ещё сидящих у камина, а потом снова на Снейпа. — Я всех напугал.

— Да, — ответил Северус, снова притягивая его к себе. — Ты всех напугал.

— Прости, — пробормотал Гарри, чувствуя, как Северус перетягивает на себя его вес. — Я... устал.

— Полагаю, тебе стоит отправиться в больничное крыло, — сказал Северус и повернул голову. — Я заберу его.

— Нет, — возразил Гарри. — Я в порядке. Не надо туда.

— Надо. Если бы твои зрачки не сужались, как обычно, когда я вернулся, я бы уже забрал тебя.

— Я не смогу уйти через камин. Мне... мне станет плохо.

— Я пойду первым и позову тебя.

— Нам нельзя этого делать, — прошептал Гарри ему в одежду. — Не когда другие могут увидеть.

— Не беспокойся об этом. 

— Пожалуйста, не забирай меня в больничное крыло. Можно я просто немного посижу? Я не хотел делать ничего плохого. Я просто хотел заснуть, — он замолчал, выбрался из объятия Северуса и покачался на ногах. — Мне... нужно присесть. 

Северус поймал его.

— О, — пискнула миссис Уизли и прикрыла рот рукой. Северус почти нёс его на руках до дивана и уложил его. Затем склонился рядом и дотронулся двумя пальцами до шеи Гарри, считая пульс. — Он... в порядке? — голос миссис Уизли надломился. — Северус?

— Тихо, — сказал Северус, глядя на настенные часы. — Вроде... Вроде он в порядке. Но, пожалуй, вставать пока не стоит.

— О чём вы думали? — спросил Билл. — Травя его зельями? — Снейп злобно посмотрел на него.

— Он принимал их который месяц. Под моим контролем. Он никогда... он никогда такого ещё не делал.

— Прости, — снова сказал Гарри. — Я просто слишком... — Он не знал, что сказать. Комната кружилась перед глазами. — Мне надо было... отдохнуть.

— Не стоило тебя оставлять, — снова сказал Северус и положил руку Гарри на лоб. Может быть, так он проверял температуру, но Гарри нравилось. Он спрятал лицо у него в ладони.

— Просто нужно отоспаться, — пробормотал он. — Только надо прилечь. — Затем он резко распахнул глаза и внезапно сел. Северус удивлённо отшатнулся. — Где Люпин? 

— Его нет, — сказал Артур. — Он ушёл вчера.

— Его нет, — повторил Северус и толкнул Гарри обратно. — Он не здесь. Ложись.

— Прости, — снова сказал Гарри, слова ощущались патокой во рту. Он снова проваливался в сон. Он чувствовал это. Словно заходил в воду тёплого моря. Он протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до Северуса. — Эй... — медленно сказал он. — Прости.

— Что, чёрт возьми, происходит между Гарри и Ремусом? — _Кто это? Билл?_

— Он пытался разлучить нас. _Это Северус. Голос... Северуса...._

***

Безжизненная рука Гарри соскользнула с руки Северуса. Он выключился, словно лампочка. Невероятно, что он смог спуститься. Он мог бы сломать себе шею. Северусу стоило наложить чары на дверь. Или сигнализацию, или — или _что-нибудь_.

Тупица. Он делал столько тупых ошибок.

Он поднялся и посмотрел на Уизли. 

— Полагаю, можно оставить его здесь. Если я буду смотреть за ним. Есть какая-нибудь комната или что-то вроде? 

Мистер и миссис Уизли переглянулись.

— Может, где жил Ремус. Наверху, — сказала Молли. — Там хотя бы есть, куда поставить стул. Пойдёт? 

— Да, вполне, — ответил Северус.

— Я провожу, — сказал Билл, глядя на Гарри. — Мне отнести его? 

— Я отлевитирую. Уже так делал, — Северус направил палочку на Гарри, безвольно поднявшегося с дивана. — Что ж?

Билл открыл дверь в спальню перед Северусом, чтобы он пронёс Гарри, а затем откинул одеяло. Они уложили его бессознательное тело, и Северус накрыл его. Затем он наколдовал стул и выжидающе посмотрел на Билла. 

— Благодарю за помощь, — сказал он. — Дальше я справлюсь сам. — Билл не ушёл. — Что-то ещё осталось?

— Мои родители считают это нормальным, — медленно начал он. — Но это не так.

_О, прекрасно. Новый инквизитор. Замечательно._

— Да. И впрямь крайне ненормальная ситуация, — ответил Северус.

— Что между вами происходит?

— Мистер Уизли, — вздохнул Северус и скрестил руки. — О чём вы меня спрашиваете?

— Вы... в отношениях с Гарри? 

_В отношениях ли я с Гарри. Господь милосердый, Уизли. Как будто он только что не назвал меня Северусом и не упал в мои объятья перед тобой и твоими родителями. Просто уйди и дай мне разобраться с ним, прежде чем я, блядь, прокляну тебя._

Северус закатил глаза.

— Да. Очень в отношениях, — сказал он. — В тесных, близких отношениях. Как можно видеть, — он указал на неподвижное тело Гарри. Билла не впечатлило. 

— Я серьёзно, Снейп. Вы знаете, о чём я. 

— Нет, не знаю. Объясните мне, — Северус посмотрел на него самым грозным взглядом, каким мог, но Билл не отстал. Кем вообще был Билл Уизли, чтобы спрашивать о таком? Кто он такой, чтобы так переживать? Все так стремились _защитить_. Видимо, Гарри пробуждал во всех это чувство. — Вы разговаривали с Ремусом? 

— Да.

— И?

— Ваши отношения с Гарри в рамках приличий? 

_Глубокий вдох, Северус. Спокойно. Если ты его вырубишь, всё будет ещё хуже._

Северус глянул на него.

— Нет. Не приличные. Я очевидно поставлял ему нерегулируемые снотворные зелья, которыми он попытался отравиться. И это не _прилично_ ни при каких условиях. И не думайте хоть на секунду, что я не в курсе этого. 

Билл нахмурился в ответ. 

— Я видел, как он цеплялся за вас. Я не слепой. Ученик не будет так цепляться за учителя. Или даже ребёнок за родителя, — он посмотрел на спящего Гарри, и его выражение лица смягчилось. 

— Нет, — сказал Северус, тоже смотря на него. — Так тонущий хватается за доску. — Билл поднял взгляд, и Северус встретился с ним глазами.

— Он не тонет, - сказал Билл. 

— Скажите эту Тёмному Лорду.

— Вы пытаетесь защитить его?

— Да.

_Отчаянно. Теперь съеби, пока я не разозлился._

Билл посмотрел ему в глаза, и Северус внезапно вспомнил, каким способным волшебником он был в школе. Умным. Проницательным. Он был старостой школы, да? Северус захлопнул разум, как люк.

— Вы любите его? — спросил Билл. Северус выдержал его взгляд.

— А вы? 

Они оба посмотрели на Гарри. Во сне он выглядел, как картина Барокко: совершенно белоснежная кожа чёрные волосы, синие тени под глазами. Бледные губы, бескровные щёки. Посмотрев на него, Северус почувствовал, как часть запрятанных эмоций раздулась и лопнула, растекаясь теплом по телу. Ничего приятного. 

— Полагаю, все мы любим, — сказал Билл. 

— Жаль, что этого будет недостаточно, — ответил Северус. — Идите. Обратитесь со своим беспокойством к Альбусу, если есть необходимость. Мне нужно ухаживать за Гарри.

***

Гарри проснулся в кровати. Не в койке в спальне Рона на чердаке. Кровать. И когда он открыл глаза, то увидел расплывчатые обрывки обоев. Он моргнул несколько раз, пытаясь сориентироваться, а затем медленно перевернулся. Рядом с кроватью было тёмное пятно, и Гарри призвал очки, надеясь, что это Северус. И это оказался Северус. Северус спал, сидя на стуле рядом с кроватью. Гарри вытянул руку из-под одеяла, чтоб дотронуться до его ноги, и тот моментально дёрнулся.

— Эй, — сказал Гарри. Голос был трескучим, словно скрученная в комок газета. Гарри хотел пить.

— Гарри, — ответил Северус. У него оказался уже готовый графин с водой и стакан. — Ты хочешь пить? — Гарри кивнул и взял предложенный стакан. Северус забрал его обратно, когда он его выпил. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил он.

— Глупо, — начал Гарри, немного приподнимаясь. В голове помутнело, но на этот раз прошло быстро. И после этого он понял, что что-то изменилось. Он засунул одну руку под одежду, трогая кожу. — Сколько я спал? 

— Недолго, — ответил Северус. — Только ночь. Я убрал синяки. Мне пришлось. Я думал, что придётся отправить тебя к Поппи. И если бы пришлось, нельзя было бы отправить тебя в таком виде, — Гарри потёр глаза. 

— Блядь, — сказал он. Северус слегка улыбнулся. Даже меньше, если честно. Улыбнулся на четверть. — Можно мне ещё воды? — Северус наполнил стакан и отдал его. Он смотрел, как Гарри пьёт. 

— Если бы ты выпил все пять, то оказался бы в Мунго, — сказал он. Гарри проглотил воду и вытер рот, а затем посмотрел на покрывало. 

— Я не хотел.

— Я сказал две.

— Прости, — он часто извинялся в последнее время. — Мне было грустно.

— Самоубийственно.

— Тоже мне новость, — он попытался улыбнуться, но Северус выглядел расстроенным, и запустил руку себе в волосы.

— Мне не стоило отдавать тебе письма, пока ты был один, — сказал он через минуту. — Я не подумал, что ты... Я не подумал.

— Нет, — ответил Гарри. — Они замечательные. Самый лучший подарок, который я получал, — он встревоженно осмотрелся. — Подожди, а где они? Где она? 

— Книга? У меня. Расслабься. Она здесь, — Северус положил одну руку ему на грудь, а другой достал письма. — Не расстраивайся, — Гарри снова упал на подушки.

— Прости, — снова сказал он. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы их кто-то ещё увидел.

— Никто и не видел. Я забрал их, когда пришёл проверить, как ты. Когда Молли позвала меня. Не думаю, кто-то ещё их трогал.

— Почему она позвала тебя? — спросил Гарри. Северус скрестил ноги и постучал пальцами по ляжке.

— После того, что ты сказал, я послал патронуса. Я попросил её проверить тебя. Ты был без сознания, а рядом лежали пустые флаконы. Она рассказала, что увидела, и я аппарировал обратно, — он остановился и снова забрал пустой стакан. — Ты пытался навредить себе? — спросил он не поднимая глаз. Гарри зажмурился.

— Не думаю, — начал он, анализируя свои чувства. — Я просто... Я просто хотел заснуть. Надолго.

— До нового семестра? 

Гарри поднял лицо к потолку, зажмуриваясь чуть сильнее.

— Навсегда, — сказал он. 

Какое-то время было тихо, а затем кровать прогнулась, и Гарри почувствовал нежное прикосновение. Одна рука на его плече, другая — под шеей, притягивая его в объятие. Гарри уткнулся лицом в рубашку Северуса, как прошлой ночью, и вдохнул.

— Я запрещаю.

Слова вышли низким грудным рыком, от которого у Гарри поднялись волоски на руках. Он вздохнул и поднял руки, чтобы положить их Северусу на плечи. Сильному, непоколебимому и его. Всё, что у него было. 

— Да, сэр, — сказал он.

***  


Когда Гарри встал с кровати, чтобы принять душ, что было крайне необходимо, Северус стоял за дверью, пока он не закончил мыться. Гарри не знал, пытался ли он оградить его от Уизли или боялся, что он снова отключится, но ничего не случилось. Вымывшись, он надел растянутый свитер и джинсы, не беспокоясь о том, что кто-то увидит следы, и спустился с Северусом на кухню. Была середина утра, и Молли Уизли приготовила поистине огромное количество еды, особенно учитывая, что мистер Уизли, Билл и Флёр были на работе. Может быть, она начинала готовить, когда переживала. А потом он подумал, что, может быть, она сказала всем оставить его в покое. Потому что они не оставили.

— Утро, — радостно сказал Фред. — Панкейков? 

— Или СОСИСОК? — перебил Джордж. Снейп закатил глаза, но Гарри рассмеялся. 

— Как насчёт тоста? — спросила Джинни. Рон держал хлеб в руках; выражение его лица было обеспокоенным. 

— Звучит отлично, — сказал Гарри, усаживаясь за стол. 

— Тост на подходе, — ответил Рон, кидая хлеб сестре. 

— А вам, Северус? — спросил Джордж. — Можно мне так обращаться? Северус. — Гарри прикрыл рот. Северус смерил его взглядом. — Сочту за да, мой дорогой*, — сказал Джордж. — Налить вам чая? 

— Он пьёт с молоком, без сахара, — сказал Гарри. Северус сел рядом с ним и сложил руки на столе. — Ты теперь Уизли, — прошептал ему Гарри. — Наверное, спасти меня было уже слишком**, — чашка чая оказалась перед руками Северуса. 

— Что ж, — сказал Северус. — Гарри пьёт с молоком и двумя ложками сахара. 

— Думаете, мы этого не знаем? — спросил Фред. Он левитировал вторую чашку. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Гарри. 

— Тебя любят все на свете, да? — пробормотал Северус. Гарри засмеялся, но затем его лицо омрачилось.

— ТОСТ! — проревел Джордж. 

— Джордж! Господь милосердный, — охнула Молли, хватаясь за сердце. — Пытаешься устроить всем инфаркт? 

— Прости, мать, — сказал он, планируя поднос с тостом и тарелкой с маслом и банкой джема. А затем тарелку с панкейками, с которых стекал сироп. — Всем панкейки, кто не определился, — сказал он. На них были выложены ягоды в форме улыбки. Северус посмотрел на тарелку и приподнял брови. 

— Я поем, если ты тоже, — сказал Гарри и слегка толкнул его в плечо головой. Северус посмотрел на него, и уголок его рта дёрнулся в улыбке.

Они поели.

Гарри съел почти четыре тоста, которые ему дали, прежде чем снова почувствовать усталость. Северус отвёл его наверх и уложил в постель, а затем лёг рядом с ним, поверх одеяла с книгой. 

— Не ляжешь под одеяло? — пробормотал Гарри, поворачиваясь к нему.

— Нет, — ответил Северус. — Мы и так на самой грани приемлемых отношений между учителем и учеником. Даже близких, — он поцеловал Гарри в макушку. — Я не могу лечь под одеяло.

— А было бы здорово.

— Да. Наберись терпения.

Гарри уткнулся лицом в подушку. 

— Снимешь обувь? 

— Нет, — следующие слова Гарри были абсолютно неразборчивы, и Северуса наполнило любовью, такой сильной, что его затошнило. — Спи, — сказал он. — Спи.

***

Гарри проснулся посреди ночи, и кровать была пустой.

— Северус? — позвал он в темноту. 

А затем он вспомнил про браслет. _Северус?_ Ничего. Он поднялся, нашарил очки и тихо вышел из комнаты. На этот раз он чувствовал себя немного лучше. Словно он просто спал, а не лежал без сознания, и пока он спускался по лестнице, он был абсолютно уверен, что Северус не оставит его снова. И он был прав. В гостиной горел свет и раздавались голоса. Он остановился за несколько ступенек до пола и прислушался. 

— Я не могу оставить это так, — это был Люпин, без сомнения. — Он пытался _покончить с собой_.

— Не пытался, — а это Северус. — Тебя здесь даже не было.

— Нет, _тебя_ здесь не было. Альбус, он выпил четыре дозы зелья сна без сновидений. Он пытался выпить _пять_. Билл сказал мне. Это уже, блядь, попытка самоубийства. 

— Ремус, — да, это был директор. — Говори тише.

— Северус дал ему что-то. Свёрток. И он...

— Ты позоришься, — прервал Северус холодным тоном. 

— ...и он очень расстроился. Северус дал ему что-то. И я... я видел... _след_. Синяк. У него на спине. Когда он в сочельник наклонился к камину. Как будто его... — он остановился и понизил голос. — Я _знаю_ , ты что-то с ним делаешь. Я _знаю_ это.

— Наверное, этот разговор должен включать меня, — сказал Гарри и вышел из тени. Трое мужчин замолчали и посмотрели на него. 

— Гарри, — начал Люпин, поднимаясь. — Как ты? 

— Сейчас не очень. Кажется, я просил вас не лезть к нам, — Гарри прошёл мимо него и сел в кресло рядом с Северусом, жалея, что он не мог сесть на пол рядом с ним. Жалея, что он не может его коснуться. Не может почувствовать его сильные руки. — Что мы обсуждаем? Помимо меня. 

— Я рад, что ты очнулся, — тепло сказал Дамблдор, и Гарри одарил его слабой улыбкой.

— Я чувствую себя гораздо лучше, — сказал он и повернулся к Люпину, холодно смотря на него: — Так что, вы хотите знать, что мне дал Снейп? Так?

— Я... да, — ответил он и уселся обратно. — Ты так расстроился я подумал... — он замолчал.

— Я никому не показывал, потому что это личное, — начал он и посмотрел на Северуса. — Она ещё у вас? 

— Да, — ровно ответил Северус.

— Покажите тогда. Я знаю, что вы не хотите, но, наверное, придётся. Чтобы это прекратить, — Северус долго на него смотрел, а затем достал книгу из мантии. Он передал её Альбусу, который посмотрел на обложку и отдал её Ремусу. Гарри смотрел, как он её забирает, надеясь, что она разобьёт ему сердце. Желая сделать ему больно. Опозорить за вторжение, как сказал Северус. Дать ему почувствовать малую долю той боли, которую испытывал Гарри. Рассечь до сердцевины. 

Они молча ждали, пока Ремус открывал маленькую книгу и пролистывал страницы. Когда он наконец поднял взгляд, в его глазах стояли слёзы. Гарри не позволил ему говорить. 

— Ага, — ледяным тоном произнёс он. — Спросите ещё раз, почему я расстроился.

— Гарри, — начал Ремус, и его голос дрогнул. 

— Помолчите, — сказал Гарри. — Вы хотите оторвать меня от единственного человека, с которым я по-настоящему могу говорить, да? Вы пришли сюда обвинять Северуса в плохом обращении со мной? Что ж, вот что он мне дал. Прекрасные письма моей мёртвой матери. И я... — его голос надломился, и Гарри приложил все усилия, чтобы контролировать его. — Я расстроился. Очень. Но не Северус в этом виноват. Он должен был остаться со мной. Но как он мог? Когда вы всё _подозреваете_. И насчёт синяков. — Он встал и сдёрнул свитер через голову, поворачиваясь спиной и поднимая руки. — _Какие синяки?_

Тишина была оглушающей.

— Доволен? — прошипел Северус. — Заставил его это делать. Оденься, Гарри. Тебе нечего доказывать, — Гарри оделся и сел обратно. Ремус не нашёл, что сказать. — Хочешь вернуться в замок? — спросил его Северус, и его взгляд был таким мягким, что Гарри снова почувствовал себя уставшим. Отчаянно, отчаянно уставшим. 

— Ага, очень, — ответил он. Он гневно посмотрел на Люпина, а затем перевёл взгляд на директора. — Можно? 

— Но... — очевидно, Ремусу ещё было, что сказать. — Я видел, как он дотронулся до твоего лица, тогда, на улице. Я _видел это_ ,

Гарри резко повернулся к нему.

— Не дай бог кто-то _коснётся меня,_ Люпин, — выплюнул он. — Не дай бог кто-то будет хоть едва по-доброму относиться ко мне — или испытывать хоть чуточку привязанности. Я отдельная личность, как вы не понимаете? Я не просто сын Джеймса. Я — это _я_. Цельная, отдельная личность. И у меня может быть _друг_. Даже если это кто-то, кого ненавидел мой отец.

— Ремус, будь добр, — Дамблдор протянул руку за книгой, и Люпин оцепенело передал её. Гарри забрал книгу из рук Дамблдора и прижал к груди, а затем посмотрел на Северуса.

— Можно мы пойдём? 

Северус посмотрел на Альбуса, а затем поднялся, и Гарри принял его руку. Люпин уставился на них, выражение его лица было пустым, похожим на маску, пока Дамблдор активировал каминную сеть и бросил летучий порох. Гарри посмотрел на пламя, а потом на директора.

— Расскажете Уизли, что случилось? — спросил он. — Почему мне пришлось уйти. Я не хочу... сделать кому-то больно. 

— Конечно, — ответил Дамблдор. — Не переживай, Гарри. 

— Спасибо, — Гарри улыбнулся ему и зашёл в камин. И как только он начал переноситься, он увидел, как Люпин поднялся и обратился к Дамблдору, а затем Гарри вывалился на пол в кабинете директора. Северус вышел спустя мгновение, отряхивая сажу с мантии, и протянул руку Гарри.

— Пойдём? — спросил он.

***

Они молча шли по пустым коридорам школы, прямиком в самую нижнюю часть подземелий. И если это и выглядело странно — профессор Снейп, в его устрашающей мантии, ведущий Гарри Поттера в пижаме и носках, — никого не было, чтобы это видеть. Так они и шли в комнаты Северуса — единственное место, где Гарри чувствовал себя в безопасности. Северус закрыл дверь и повернулся посмотреть на него, и Гарри, замерев, посмотрел в ответ. А затем он раскрыл объятия.

— Северус. Можно... пожалуйста, — и Северус поймал его и поцеловал, и начал вести спиной к спальне, оставляя по пути одежду. 

— Ты, — выдохнул он и толкнул Гарри на кровать, снимая с него пижамные штаны, — поражаешь меня.

Он поцеловал грудь Гарри, затем его живот и косточку бедра. Он хотел опуститься ниже, но Гарри запустил ему пальцы в волосы и потянул вверх. 

— Поцелуй меня ещё, — сказал он, и Северус послушался. 

Он держал его на месте — одна рука в волосах, другая на подбородке, — и он чувствовал, как Гарри сдаётся ему и обмякает. И он это тоже чувствовал, набираясь сил и прижимаясь к Северусу, к его горячему телу. Но затем он обвил Северуса ногами за поясницу, и Северус отстранился. Конечно, он не хотел ничего особенного сегодня. Не после того, через что ему пришлось пройти.

— Разве ты не слишком устал? 

Гарри сглотнул, отбросил очки в сторону и положил руку поверх глаз. 

— Для тебя — никогда, — сказал он.

— Ты уверен? 

Гарри выглянул из-под руки.

— Уверен, — сказал он. — Полностью. 

Северус поцеловал его в рёбра и поднялся. 

— Что ж. Если ты уверен. 

— Возьми меня. Пожалуйста. Всё, что я хочу.

От того, как он закрывал глаза, Северус подумал, что, может быть, ему больно смотреть на свет, и он погасил все светильники, кроме одного. Затем он разделся и переместил Гарри выше, к подушкам. Нависнув над ним, Северус отвёл его руку и посмотрел ему в глаза. Зелёные, яркие и блестящие. Наполненные страстью, умом и искрой жизни. И после того, что он натворил, эта искра была ценнее, чем когда-либо. Хоть она и могла быть скоротечной — она была _драгоценной_. 

— Ты пугаешь меня, — сказал Северус, и Гарри дотронулся до его лица. 

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — сказал он. 

— Послушай, — настоял Северус. — Я думал...

— _Не надо_ , — Гарри поцеловал его, но Северус прижал его обратно. 

— Гарри. Послушай меня, — вышло грубо, и Северус смягчил тон, желая, чтобы Гарри услышал его как партнёра, а не мастера. — Я делаю тебе больно? — спросил он. — Я делаю всё хуже?

— Нет, — выдохнул Гарри и дотронулся до его щеки. — Нет. Никогда. Ни разу, — он снова притянул его вниз, и на этот раз Северус позволил заткнуть себя. _Никогда_ было ложью, разумеется. Северус делал ему больно много раз. И делал всё хуже. Изводил его. Отказывал ему. Задирал его. Но это было в прошлом. Тысячи лет назад.

Руки Гарри были у его лица, и в волосах, и за шеей, и Северус целовал его, осторожно, нежно, настолько нежно, насколько мог, пока Гарри не толкнулся с тихим стоном и не раздвинул колени. Его каждый раз поражало, как идеально Гарри подходил ему. Идеально, словно их близость с Северусом никогда не должна была стать преступной, словно Гарри был создан специально для неё.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Гарри. — Северус, _пожалуйста_.

Северус призвал палочку. Он коснулся ей Гарри и произнёс заклинание, а затем прижался губами к шее и протянул руку вниз, осторожно проводя пальцами по скользкой коже и вводя их внутрь. Один палец, затем два, растягивая его. Гарри ахнул и насадился на пальцы, когда Северус согнул их. 

— Сейчас, — сказал он. — Я хочу тебя _сейчас_ , — Северус заставил его замолчать, двигая пальцами внутрь и наружу и осторожно разводить их. А затем он добавил третий палец, постепенно растягивая его. Сегодня не будет боли. Если он сможет это предотвратить. — Северус, ну же, _пожалуйста_.

— Дай мне сделать, как следует, — пробормотал он в ответ. — Дай позаботиться о тебе.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — сказал Гарри, и его голос прозвучал неожиданно зло. — Я не хочу твоей _жалости_.

Северус остановился.

— Моей жалости? — спросил он, поднимая голову. — Гарри, я не жалею тебя. Я люблю тебя. И это не... не одно и то же.

Гарри зажмурился и отвернулся. 

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Делай, что хочешь.

Северус поцеловал его в щёку, потом в висок.

— Всё, что я хочу, это тебя, — прошептал он. Губы Гарри задрожали, и он впился ногтями Северусу в плечо.

— Ладно, — выдавил он. — Что хочешь. Пожалуйста, только продолжай. — Северус послушался, начиная снова двигать пальцами, аккуратно, осторожно, а затем, наконец, когда он был абсолютно уверен, что Гарри был готов, он убрал их, уложил его на бок и устроился сзади. Гарри пытался перевернуться на живот, но Северус остановил его. — Что ты делаешь? — спросил он.

— Тихо, — ответил Северус, согнул ногу Гарри в колене, и поцеловал его в плечо, крепко держа, начав входить.

Медленно, миллиметр за драгоценным миллиметром, отступая совсем едва, а затем толкаясь дальше. Гарри рвано выдохнул и протянул руку назад, пытаясь схватиться за Северуса, пытаясь заставить его двигаться быстрее, но Северус обвил вокруг него руки, удерживая на месте.

— Эй... не делай так. Я хочу сильнее.

— Нет, — ответил Северус. — Позволь мне. Позволь быть осторожным, — Гарри моментально напрягся, и Северус вдохнул, почти испугавшись. — Гарри, — сказал он, — расслабься. — Он поцеловал его в лопатку и за ухом. — Я рядом, — он продолжил неспешный ритм, водя в него медленно, пока не оказался полностью внутри, чуть выходя и двигаясь снова обратно. Толкаясь в восхитительное, бархатное тепло. Нежно. Чувственно. 

Гарри дрожал, едва дыша. Почему? От чего, во имя господа, он так трясся? 

— Почему ты...

— Прекрати, — прошептал Гарри. — Пожалуйста... я не могу... это слишком.

— Что? — выдохнул ему в волосы Северус. — Что не так? 

— Я _не могу_ , — выдавил он. — Пожалуйста, _остановись_. — Северус обнял его крепче и не остановился.

— Мне рассказать о том, как много ты значишь для меня? — спросил он. Гарри отрицательно помотал головой, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. — Как ты прекрасен? Как _ослепителен_...

— Нет, — простонал он. — _Прекрати_. — Он вцепился в руки Северусу и попытался убрать их, но Северус сбросил его руки и переплёл с ним пальцы. 

— Мне рассказать о том, как ты _сияешь?_ Твоё _великолепие..._

 _— Прекрати, прекрати,_ — слабо проговорил он. — _Северус, пожалуйста_. — Но Северус не остановился и не ускорился, но продолжил входить в него. Мягко, но настойчиво. 

— Насколько ты любим... как я боюсь потерять тебя...

— О боже, перестань, — выдохнул Гарри. — Перестань... перестань говорить. 

Северус обнял его ещё крепче.

— Я люблю тебя, я обожаю тебя, — прошептал он. — Ты — всё. Всё моё сердце, моя _душа_... — если он раньше думал, что Гарри напрягся до предела, он ошибался. В его руках Гарри превратился в камень. 

— _Искры!_ — вскрикнул он. — Прекрати... прекрати. Искры, искры, _ИСКРЫ_!

Северус замер, но не вышел из него. Вместо этого он вжался лицом в шею Гарри и сжал его. 

— Ты не примешь от меня ничего, кроме жестокости, да? — пробормотал он. Гарри рвано дышал и он замер, словно статуя. Замер, как загнанная добыча. — Всё, что у меня для тебя есть — это любовь. Почему ты не примешь её?

Гарри вздрогнул, сжимая руки в кулаки. 

— Я _не могу_ , — выдавил он. — _Я не могу..._

Должно быть, это доброта. Сострадание. Раздавливали его. Всё, что он знал в своей жизни — жестокость, жалость и лесть. Сирота, нежеланная и нелюбимая, а затем — Избранный, с грузом всего волшебного мира на плечах. Ничего человеческого. Ничего, что делало бы его _человеком_. 

Северус нежно погладил тыльную сторону его ладоней большими пальцами, крепко держа его руки в своих. 

— Все хотят оторвать тебя от меня. Ты тоже этого хочешь? Ты хочешь уйти? Если ты этого хочешь, то можешь идти. Ты _можешь..._

 _— Нет_ , — сдавленно произнёс Гарри. — Я просто... не могу. _Я не могу вынести этого._

— Я делаю тебе больно, даже когда не хочу.

— Нет, — снова сказал он. — Нет, я... — у него перехватило дыхание, спёрло внутри, и затем он вдохнул, снова он был под водой. — _Северус... пожалуйста..._ — Он потянул руку Северуса, вертя её, поворачиваясь, и Северус понял, что он хочет, чтобы он его накрыл. Навалился, может быть. Чтобы его раздавило что-то физическое вместо того, что было внутри него, от чего он не мог сбежать. И поэтому Северус поддался и лёг сверху, прижимая всем телом. Он чувствовал, с каким трудом Гарри дышит под ним, но казалось, что это ему и было нужно, и Северус не пытался удержать себя. И когда Гарри снова заговорил, его слова были словно из колючей проволоки. — Я... люблю тебя, — выдохнул он. — Но все... кого я люблю... _уходят_.

Не было никакой справедливости. Никакого милосердия. Никакой чести во всём мире. Потому что все _ушли_ от него. Стояли перед ним и исчезли, один за одним. Северус похолодел, думая о том, что ему придётся сделать, прежде чем всё закончится. Об ужасных вещах, которые ему придётся делать.

Их пальцы всё ещё были переплетены, и Северус потянул его, распластывая его, а затем пропустил ноги под лодыжки Гарри, прижимая их.

— Я не уйду, — сказал он, зарываясь лицом ему в волосы. — Не уйду. Ты никогда больше не будешь один. Даже конец света не сможет удержать нас порознь. Ни могила, ни погребальный костёр не смогут сдержать. Не теперь, — Гарри крупно вздрогнул под ним, и затем, внезапно, расслабился. Словно его успокоили, и, поколебавшись, Северус начал снова двигаться, но едва, прижимая Гарри своим телом. Стараясь, чтобы он почувствовал себя защищённым. 

— Я люблю тебя сейчас и буду любить вечность, — Гарри простонал в подушку, и он сказал это снова. — Вечность, Гарри. Всегда.

— _Пообещай. Пообещай мне._

Его голос был приглушённым и хрупким, ломающимся. Словно он умолял — может, так и было. Но даже если так, Северус не мог сделать этого. Северус не мог изменить себя. И не мог остановить войну. Всё, что он мог — попытаться подтолкнуть его вперёд. Хоть ещё немного.

— Я никогда не оставлю тебя, — снова сказал Северус, продолжая двигаться, игнорируя кусок льда в сердце. Укол вины заставил его ненавидеть себя за это. За то, что говорил это ему, хотя знал, что это было неправдой. — Никогда. Я никогда тебя не оставлю. Я обещаю, — Гарри слегка толкнулся ему навстречу, и Северус сжал руки сильнее и его ноги, поцеловал его в щёку, в челюсть, в шею. — Клянусь.

_Клянусь. Обещаю._

Вся его жизнь. 

Построенная на лжи.

Лишь лжи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *my good man — одно из обращений к своему супругу. Довольно устаревшее, поскольку на моей памяти ни один живой нейтив этого не использовал в данном значении, бат стилл. Конечно, можно было перевести и старым другом, but where would be the fun in that? 
> 
> **в оригинале обыгрывается идиома the straw that broke the camel's back, которая значит, что последняя капля переполнила чашу. Но здесь ирония в том, что Северуса принимают за своего, hence that translation. А буквально, если кому-то интересно — соломина, что сломала верблюду спину.
> 
> P.S. сорри за панкейки, но я спросила, можно ли перевести оладьями, и мне прочитали лекцию, после которой я поняла, что я — необразованная по части кулинарии чмошка (ну, truth to be told, я не ем ни то, ни другое), и тем, не можно, поскольку они готовятся по-разному. Оладьи готовятся на закваске или дрожжах, а панкейки — нет, инфа не моя, но если вам всё ещё интересно и лень гуглить.


	10. Хрупкий Поттер

Гарри уснул в руках Северуса и проспал до утра. Наверное, его организм выводил остатки сна без сновидений, думал Северус. Может быть, понадобится ещё несколько дней, чтобы вернуться в норму. Настолько в норму, насколько было возможно для Гарри. 

Северус был полностью уверен, что у Гарри было ещё несколько доз в спальне. Может, даже где-то с десяток*. Их придётся забрать, прежде чем Гарри вернётся туда. Северус будет выдавать ему по одному флакону за раз, несмотря на то, что скажет Гарри. Потому что, пусть Гарри и настаивал, что не пытался навредить себе, именно это он и сделал. И продолжит делать, и будет просить об этом Северуса. Обязанностью Северуса было следить за тем, сколько вреда он наносил себе, и, по возможности, предотвратить это вовсе. Потому что пойди он на поводу у Гарри, тот бы оказался разорванным на куски. Когда-то он сам сказал, что хочет, чтобы его разорвали на части и чтобы это сделал Северус. А потом, позднее, он добавил, что, Северус должен был его успокаивать. 

Он слегка вздрогнул от воспоминания: Гарри, только что вернувшийся из больничного крыла, кричащий на него, полный ярости, страха и почти готовый сжечь спальню.

_ТЫ успокой меня!_

_Это твоя работа!_

_Ты ОБЕЩАЛ_

Он обещал, и ему не удалось, и теперь Гарри был в таком состоянии.

Снова уснул.

Хорошо, что он спал. Ему нужно было отдыхать.

Северус решил не выбираться из постели, пока Гарри не проснётся. Он слишком часто просыпался в одиночестве в последнее время, и сегодня в этом не было необходимости. До начала семестра оставалась почти неделя, и после всего случившегося в последнее время, мысль о том, чтобы оставить Гарри просыпаться одному, казалась тошнотворной. Поэтому Северус остался и призвал книгу из шкафа, держа её одной рукой — другая была под шеей Гарри, постепенно немея всё сильнее. И около половины десятого Гарри наконец начал ворочаться. 

— Доброе утро, — проговорил Северус, когда тот вздохнул и ткнулся лицом ему в руку. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Он повернулся ещё немного, вжимаясь в грудь Северусу. — Понятно.

Северус запустил ему пальцы в волосы и продолжил читать, не собираясь торопиться. Через какое-то время Гарри заговорил ему в плечо, заглушая слова, словно не хотел, чтобы его услышали. Но Северус всё равно его слышал.

— Не спрашивай меня ни о чём, пожалуйста, — прошептал он.

— Не буду, — не задумываясь, ответил Северус.

У него было много вопросов, и им многое нужно было обсудить. Но, может быть, не сегодня. Может быть, стоило дать ему время. Небольшую передышку от всей этой драмы. 

— Можем поговорить о чём-нибудь ещё. Или сходить в душ и послать за едой, если хочешь, — Гарри поднял руку и провёл по рёбрам Северуса. — Или остаться в постели.

— Какой сегодня день? — спросил Гарри, всё ещё не поднимая взгляд. 

— Двадцать девятое. Понедельник.

— Ну, хотя бы я сплю нормальное время.

— К полудню всё должно вывестись из организма, полагаю, — ответил Северус. Гарри быстро посмотрел на него, а затем отвёл взгляд.

— Я не пытался убить себя, — сказал он. Северус поцеловал его в макушку.

— Я верю тебе. 

Они приняли душ. И в душе Северус неспешно намыливал Гарри. Круговыми движениями проводя ладонями по проступающим мышцам на плечах и спине. Гарри поддался без протестов и прислонился к Северусу, балансируя на одной ноге, пока Северус мыл ему ступни. 

— Святой Гарри, — усмехнулся он. Северус подвёл его под душ и смыл пену, а затем поцеловал и попытался отправить в комнату, но Гарри не захотел уходить. 

— Можно я вымою тебя? — спросил он. — Я хочу.

Северус позволил. И он никогда такого не чувствовал. Никогда. Может быть, виной тому был Гарри без сознания, в убогой, маленькой спальне на чердаке, с рукой, свисающей с кровати, такой бледный, что казался прозрачным. Может быть, ужас Северуса при взгляде на него такого. Его нутро будто бы выскребли и заменили кем-то другим, когда он столкнулся с тем, что может потерять Гарри. Кем-то, принадлежащим Гарри. Кем бы он ни был.

***

Вымывшись и одевшись, они вышли в гостиную, чтобы послать за едой. Гарри вышел первым и остановился в дверях так резко, что Северус врезался в него.

— Что...

— О господи, — выдохнул Гарри.

Там был Дамблдор. Сидел на диване, совершенно не удивляясь. И, кажется, он сидел уже долгое время. Северус сразу же встал перед Гарри. 

— Альбус, — сказал он, удерживая Гарри за собой одной рукой. Он почувствовал, как тот вцепился ему в рубашку и прижался лбом к спине. — Он не вынесет ещё. 

— Всё в порядке, Северус, — ответил Альбус. — Я здесь не затем, чтобы сеять хаос. Пожалуйста, присядьте, — Северус замер в дверях, колеблясь. 

— Можно он уйдёт? — наконец спросил он.

— Нет... — прошептал Гарри ему в спину. — Нет. Северус. Нет.

— Пожалуйста. Вы оба.

Северус шагнул вперёд, Гарри шёл позади него, и когда он сел на противоположный от Дамблдора край дивана, Гарри уселся на пол рядом, и Северус не пытался его остановить. Было незачем. Не сейчас. Они вместе вышли из его спальни, мокрые после душа. Какая разница, сидел ли Гарри у его ног или в кресле в двух метрах от него? Всё было кончено. 

Гарри протянул руку, и Северус сжал её . 

— Что ж, — начал Альбус, обращаясь к Северусу. — Ремус отправился в Совет попечителей. Я пытался разубедить его, но он настоял на своём, — он посмотрел на Гарри и на их переплетённые пальцы. — Он полагает, что ваши отношения стали... неприемлемыми. Несмотря на мои заверения в обратном, — Гарри отнял ладонь у Северуса и скрестил руки, вцепился в собственные предплечья. — Они запрашивают показания от вас обоих. Возможно, назначат слушание, если я не смогу этого предотвратить.

 _Он знает. Он всё знает_. 

— Слушание? — пискнул Гарри. Альбус наклонил голову. 

— Как я сказал, если я не смогу этого предотвратить. 

— Что вы хотите сказать, Альбус?

— Что твои навыки в окклюменции понадобятся в ближайшее время, Северус. Если ты планируешь остаться в школе. Как и должен.

_Он знает, и ему наплевать. Как такое возможно?_

— Кто будет допрашивать меня? — тихо спросил Северус. — Вы? 

— Да, и другие.

— А Гарри? 

— Думаю, мы сможем убедить Совет, что Гарри слишком слаб, чтобы вынести такое. Приношу извинения, Гарри. 

— Я слишком слабый, — выдохнул Гарри. — Я развалюсь на части. 

Северус подумал, что прямо сейчас это может быть правдой. Он представил, как кто-то заглядывает в его мысли. В воспоминания. Незнакомец. Кто-то, кто не знает...

— Им нельзя. 

— Нет, — согласился Альбус.

Северус поднялся.

— Сколько у меня времени?

— Пять часов.

— Часов, — повторил Северус.

— Что? Что это значит? — спросил Гарри. Он не поднялся с пола, но смотрел на Северуса широко раскрытыми глазами, словно он растворялся перед ним. 

Северус посмотрел на директора, сидящего с умиротворённым выражением лица, и понял, что всё, о чём переживал Альбус Дамблдор — война. Чтобы Гарри дожил до конца _войны_. И только. И Альбус знал, что если Гарри отберут у Северуса сейчас, он не доживёт до смерти, которая от него требуется. И Северусу тоже надо остаться в Хогвартсе, не так ли? Если его здесь не будет, кому придётся сохранить душу Драко в целости? Кто здесь, в Хогвартсе, сможет вынести неподъёмную ношу убийства директора? Как может что-то столь незначительное, как связь со студентом, стоять рядом? 

Ничего, блядь, не имело значения. Ничего. Только Гарри. И только Гарри, каким он был сейчас. Потому что для него не будет «после». Все трое были обречены, и этого не изменить. 

Он отвернулся от директора и присел рядом с мальчишкой на полу. 

Его любовником. 

Он присел рядом со своим любовником на полу. 

— Гарри, — сказал он, — послушай меня. Я не избавляюсь от тебя. Но мне нельзя тебя видеть, чтобы у меня всё получилось. Ты понимаешь? — Гарри отрицательно покачал головой, и Северус взял его за руки. — Мне нужно спрятать, что мы делали. В своём сознании. Мне нужно придумать ложь. Ложные воспоминания для допрашивающих. Чтобы они... не забрали меня. Воспоминания должны быть идеальными. И для этого мне нужно остаться одному. Я не смогу их сделать, если буду видеть тебя, — он остановился и посмотрел через плечо на Альбуса, наблюдающего за ними. 

_Неважно. Он ничего не значит._

Он повернулся к Гарри и поцеловал его в лоб. 

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он. — Я люблю тебя, и я не брошу тебя. Я убью любого, кто осмелится отнять тебя у меня. Ты мне доверяешь? 

— Да, — прошептал Гарри. Северус притянул его в объятие и сжал на секунду, прежде чем посмотреть ему в глаза. 

— Мне нужно идти. И отдать тебе это на хранение, — он коснулся палочкой браслета, и тот увеличился, легко спадая с руки. Северус сделал шаг назад, чтобы надеть его на правую руку Гарри и уменьшить по размеру. — А когда я вернусь, я больше никогда его не сниму. 

— Я боюсь, — сказал Гарри. Северус пригладил его волосы по вискам.

— Не стоит. Просто поверь, что я могу обмануть кого угодно. 

Гарри закрыл глаза.

— Кроме меня, — сказал он.

— Кроме тебя, — согласился Северус. Затем он поднялся и повернулся к Альбусу. Старик казался невыразимо грустным, и на секунду Северусу захотелось убить его на месте. Как он смел грустить, когда он был причиной всему этому? Он столкнул их вместе, и что из этого вышло? — Вы останетесь с ним? Пока не будет время идти? — спросил он. Альбус кивнул. Северус ещё раз посмотрел на Гарри. 

— Гарри, — сказал он. — Я справлюсь с этим. Я справлюсь. 

Гарри слабо улыбнулся, а Северус отправился в свой кабинет через камин, запер дверь и наложил на неё чары.

***

Внезапно Гарри почувствовал себя выставленным напоказ, сидя так на полу. Без Северуса он чувствовал себя _голым_. Он поднялся и сел на диван, зажав ладони между колен.

— Что мне нужно сделать? — спросил он, смотря на Дамблдора. — Что мне сказать? 

Альбус мягко улыбнулся ему. 

— Я возьму у тебя показания и предоставлю его Совету в качестве воспоминания. Если их это устроит, они, возможно, примут их так. 

— Ладно. Как мне быть? 

Дамблдор осмотрел его. 

— Как есть сейчас, — сказал он.

— Ужасно выгляжу, наверное, да? 

— Уязвимым, — поправил его Дамблдор. — Им должно казаться, что тебе будет слишком тяжело присутствовать лично.

  
***

Северус поставил стул лицом к стене и сел. Пяти часов было мало, и ему нужно было сконцентрироваться. Слава Мерлину он не закончил исправлять воспоминания для Тёмного Лорда. Тогда бы ему пришлось возвращать всё обратно, прежде чем начать. Он только частично успел исправить их, когда Гарри сказал про министра, а после этого не было времени.

Северус закрыл глаза, выровнял дыхание и погрузился в себя. Сначала нужно было избавиться от каждой порочной мысли о Гарри, которая когда-нибудь проскакивала в сознании. Все воспоминания о его теле. Каждом звуке в порыве страсти или боли. Ему нужно было закопать их. Закрыть чем-то другим. Начать с начала. Первый раз, когда Северус коснулся Гарри в гневе. Начать с этого. Свернуть. Собрать связанные воспоминания. Гарри у стены. Глаза, полные страха. Свернуть их вместе. Меньше. Меньше. Кожа Гарри. Румянец, расползающийся по груди. Шрамы на руках. Зелёная простынь под его пальцами. Меньше. Меньше. Мизерно. 

Он делал это слишком быстро. Воспоминания хлынули обратно. 

— Блядь!

Он сделал глубокий вдох. Заставил себя. Вдох через нос, выдох через рот. Тонкая, медленная струйка. 

_Теперь успокойся. Без гнева. Без страсти. Успокойся. Начни заново._

Он начал снова.

***

— Скажите, что мне сказать, — снова попросил Гарри. — Скажите, что они хотят услышать.

— Основываясь на том, что Ремус, скорее всего, предоставил в качестве доказательства, лучше всего показать, что между вами тесные и нежные отношения. Даже телесные. Но не интимные. Как думаешь, ты справишься? 

Гарри уставился на него. 

— Почему вы помогаете?

— Потому что считаю, что ты этого хочешь.

— Но... это запрещено.

— Я уверен, что многие авторитетные лица уже говорили тебе, что, по-видимому, правила тебя не касаются, — он снова улыбнулся, но немного печально. — Я не стану разделять вас. Только если ты этого не хочешь. 

— Нет! — мгновенно сказал Гарри. — Я не хочу. Он мне нужен, — он посмотрел на парные браслеты, кажущиеся оковами. — Он мне нужен. Но... вы... будете спрашивать, что мы...

— Нет, — прервал Альбус. — Я не буду спрашивать. И лучше, если ты не станешь про это говорить. Если ты хочешь что-то мне рассказать, я выслушаю, но в другом случае...

— Нет, — сказал Гарри. — Ничего. Можно мы начнём?

***

У Северуса ушло два часа из пяти, чтобы понять, что проблемой было не то, что он делал физически. А любовь. Её невозможно было скрыть. Он мог вырвать секс, разврат и бесстыдство, но его любовь... была всеобъемлющей. Она была _везде_. И у него осталось только три часа. Он не сможет спрятать всё. Даже если бы у него было несколько месяцев для подготовки, могло бы не получиться.

Но три часа? Он не справится.

***  


Альбус сцепил пальцы и посмотрел на Гарри поверх очков.

— Что вас связывает с Северусом Снейпом? — спросил он. 

— Он мой учитель, — ответил Гарри. 

— А ещё? 

— Ну, он тренирует меня. У меня были... — Дамблдор едва заметно отрицательно покачал головой. — У меня были проблемы... по Защите, — закончил он. Дамблдор кивнул. — Иногда мне очень сложно даются защитные заклинания, — продолжил он, и Дамблдор снова кивнул, едва заметно, что движение легко можно было пропустить. О, Гарри начал понимать. Это покажут Совету, и он должен был убедить их, чтобы они пожалели его. — У меня бывают... ну, знаете. Воспоминания. И... иногда мне трудно... дышать. — Ещё кивок. Слабость. Он должен казаться слабым. Он заставил голос дрожать. — Я вспоминаю вещи, которые не хочу вспоминать. Людей, которых я... мне сложно заниматься перед другими учениками. Стыдно.

— И профессор Снейп предложил заниматься тебе наедине?

— Да.

— И он помогает с чем-то ещё?

Гарри посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Я плохо сплю, — медленно сказал он, и Дамблдор снова еле заметно кивнул. — Иногда он даёт мне зелье сна без сновидений. Чтобы мне не так часто снились кошмары. 

— Они часто тебе снятся, Гарри? 

— Почти каждую ночь. 

— Понятно. А когда ты принимаешь зелье, профессор Снейп иногда остаётся смотреть за тобой?

— Да.

— И иногда ты остаёшься на ночь в его покоях?

— Да. 

— Касался ли тебя профессор Снейп? 

— Он... — Гарри замолчал и посмотрел на руки. Сколько ему рассказать? Не молчать уж точно. — Ну, да. Иногда он меня трогает.

— Как? 

— Он трогает меня за плечи. Типа того, — он остановился, и Дамблдор едва уловимо поманил пальцем. Ещё. Ладно. — И он трогает мои волосы. Меня это успокаивает. Когда я... расстроен. — Ещё. — Он держал меня несколько раз. Ну, там, когда я плакал. Чтобы я перестал. Я чувствую, как он дышит, когда он так делает, и я пытаюсь повторять за ним... типа того. И... один раз он поцеловал меня в лоб, — Дамблдор чуть поднял два пальца. Достаточно.

— И он когда-нибудь приставал к тебе? 

Гарри сделал удивлённое выражение лица. По его мнению, оно было вполне искренним. Он надеялся, что выглядело нормально. 

— Как именно? — спросил он. — Типа... трогал меня... под одеждой, так, что ли?

— Или что угодно, что тебе было неприятно.

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Гарри. — Никогда. Ну, просто, с чего бы ему? Он же, — он поколебался, — он был влюблён в мою маму.

  
***

Может быть, Северус сможет изменить их в каком-то смысле. Сделать приемлемыми, если не обычными. Любовь опекуна. Защитника. Он чувствовал это. Может, получится так. Сделать их неподобающими, но не настолько, чтобы его в момент уволили. Необычные отношения с выдающимся мальчишкой.

Любовь. Его любовь к Гарри, но... другая. Мягче. Менее... жадная. 

_Я люблю его_ , подумал он, проходясь по воспоминаниям. _Я хочу защитить его. Я хочу, чтобы он был в безопасности._

Правда.

_Я хочу залечить его раны и помочь ему уснуть. Хочу удостовериться, что он ел. Хочу заставить его улыбаться._

Всё правда. Может быть, на это ему хватит времени. Что-то могло даже остаться без изменений. Остальное он мог приукрасить. Переделать. Он мог даже выставить себя собственником, коим он и был. Он мог делать ошибки. Грубые. Сон без сновидений. Может быть, алкоголь. Ошибки — отвратительные ошибки. Но... может быть... объяснимые. 

Может быть.

***

— Да?

— Ага, — продолжил Гарри. — Он дал мне книгу с её письмами на Рождество, — он грустно улыбнулся — едва приподнял уголок губ. — Почти разбило мне сердце. — Он попытался выдавить слёзы, и у него с лёгкостью получилось. Поразительно легко, правда.

— Полагаю, этого достаточно, Гарри, — по-доброму сказал Альбус. — Я не хочу тебя расстраивать. 

— Всё нормально, — сказал он и вытер глаза. — Это замечательный подарок. Он так много значит для меня. Единственное, что у меня осталось от неё, правда. Я даже никогда раньше не видел её почерка.

***

Дамблдор ушёл без четверти четыре. Северус не пришёл попрощаться, но Гарри и не ждал этого. То, что он пытался сделать с воспоминаниями, должно быть, было очень сложно. Гарри даже не мог представить, как можно было менять так своё сознание. Окклюменция казалась ему непостижимой, когда он пытался ей научиться, а только лишь пытался выставить барьеры. А не вызывать кучу ложных мыслей и образов. Это казалось невозможным. И у Северуса было только несколько часов, чтобы попытаться всё исправить. Он надеялся, что этого будет достаточно.

Он нашёл книгу с письмами матери и лёг на кровать, чтобы прочитать их. Теперь, когда он успокоился, он мог вчитаться в них, а не быть ослеплённым от того, что она написала их. Он начал с самого первого и внимательно прочёл его. Ей, наверное, было где-то около десяти лет. Ещё до Хогвартса. Северус жил по соседству. Интересно, что тётя Петуния думала о нём? Гарри слегка улыбнулся. Если бы она увидела его сейчас, Гарри был уверен, что она бы грохнулась в обморок. Может быть, они _встретятся_ , когда Гарри придётся возвращаться на Привит-Драйв на лето. 

Он немного пофантазировал о том, как Северус запугает Дурслей — представляя их лица, когда Северус материализуется из ниоткуда по зову Гарри. Высокий, бледный мужчина, одетый во всё чёрное, и крайне очевидно волшебник — они умрут на месте от страха. Он представил, как Северус забирает его после его семнадцатилетния, и он больше никогда туда не вернётся. Он представил, как покажет Северусу чулан, в котором вырос, а затем решил не делать этого. Он был абсолютно уверен, что если Северус его увидит, то окажется в Азкабане за тройное убийство.

Гарри перевернул на следующее письмо и дотронулся до фигурки из линий в конце листа. Это был маленький человечек в чёрной остроконечной шляпе, держащий напоказ палочку. У него были чёрные волосы. Может быть, это имелся в виду Северус.

***

Дамблдор проводил Северуса в большой зал заседаний и указал на стул, стоящий перед двенадцатью ведьмами и волшебниками. Северус узнал нескольких из них, но и только. Он уже встречался ранее с председательницей и знал нескольких людей в лицо, если не по имени. Обычно он контактировал с попечителями на различных школьных церемониях, которые он ненавидел больше всего и почти не обращал внимания на них. Может быть, это было ошибкой.

По крайней мере, у Люциуса Малфоя отобрали должность, когда арестовали. То, что он собирался показать этим людям, не должен был видеть Пожиратель. И определённо не тот, которого Северус мучил до бессознательного состояния. Хоть что-то.

Северус сел, почти ожидая, что из подлокотников выпрыгнут цепи, но ничего не произошло. Это был не Визенгамот, и ему не грозил срок в Азкабане. Это был Совет попечителей, и он рисковал своей работой. Он справится. Легко.

Он сложил руки на коленях и выпрямился до предела. В середине длинного стола стоял омут памяти, прямо напротив Северуса — пустой, ждущий показаний.

— Северус Снейп, — начала председательница, — Совет вызвал вас дать показания по обвинению в сексуальных домогательствах до студента. 

Северус посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. 

— Я знаю, в чём обвиняюсь, — сказал он. — И также знаю, кто обвинитель. Этот же Совет уволил Ремуса Люпина, когда довёл до вашего внимания, что он — _оборотень_. Интересно, что вы принимаете возмутительную ложь за чистую монету. У него со мной личные счёты, — по залу пробежался шёпот, когда попечители повернулись друг к другу, чтобы обсудить это. Председательница постучала молотком. 

_Началось_ , подумал Северус.

— Это не относится к делу, — сказала она. — Он предоставил доказательства своим словам, которые мы сейчас рассмотрим. 

Она извлекла маленькую стеклянную бутылку и вылила воспоминания в омут памяти. Северус задержал дыхание, когда она коснулась палочкой поверхности, и серебристый экран поднялся над чашей, достаточно большой, чтобы все могли видеть. Там был Гарри, в его кровати, в штабе Ордена, и Северус, стоящий перед ним, вытянув руки.

— _Ты накачивал его?_ — спрашивал Ремус. — _Сколько?_

Северус с интересом смотрел на воспоминания перед ним. Он казался таким собственником даже тогда. Он смотрел, как Ремус схватил его, и как Гарри пытался влезть между ними. Воспоминание было обличительным, но не ужасающим. Гарри спал в его кровати. Ну и что? Он был одет. Это было не учебное время, они были не в школе. Экран опустился в омут, и председательница снова дотронулась до него палочкой. На этот раз Гарри и Северус стояли на улице, всего несколько дней назад. За ними наблюдали издалека, и Северус смотрел, как его серебряная миниатюра протянула руку и коснулась щеки Гарри. А маленький Гарри закрыл глаза и повернулась лицом в ладонь. А затем Северус из воспоминаний передал свёрток, коснулся Гарри ещё раз и дезаппарировал. Диалога не было. Ремус был слишком далеко, чтобы слышать, как Северус и предполагал. 

Председательница коснулась поверхности в третий раз, и появилось воспоминание о Гарри перед камином.

 _— Ага, ну,_ \- было в воспоминании. — _У Рона такая, агрессивная девушка. Странно, что она не пригласила саму себя на Рождество._ \- он улыбнулся и слегка рассмеялся, а затем отвернулся, чтобы помешать угли. Его рубашка чуть задралась, когда он наклонился, и вместе с полоской кожи виделся маленький кусочек чёрного синяка. Совсем чуть-чуть. Могло быть чем угодно. Северус поднял брови. Это всё, что у них было? В таком случае, это ничего. 

Председательница ещё раз коснулась омута, и картинка растворилась. Ничего не поднялось вместо неё. Всё, что у них было. Воспоминания и подозрения без подтверждения. Это было _ничем_.

— Профессор Снейп, — начала она. — Вам есть, что сказать в свою защиту?

Северус скрестил ноги и переплёл пальцы. 

— Я не очень понимаю, как это подтверждает, что я состою с мистером Поттером в незаконных сексуальных отношениях, — сказал он. — Я в полном замешательстве, если честно. 

— Какова природа ваших отношений в таком случае? Он был, как вы знаете, я уверена, в вашей постели.

— Да, я знаю.

— И? Что же вы конкретно с ним делали?

— Я обучал его, — начал Северус. — Он особый случай. У него особые потребности. Мы с Альбусом начали удовлетворять их, как только о них узнали. 

— Какие особые потребности?

Северус смотрел на попечителей, по одному, продолжая говорить.

— Что конкретно вы знаете о Гарри Поттере? — спросил он. — Вы знаете, через что ему пришлось пройти? 

— Мы знаем, — ответила председательница.

— Разве? — Северус позволил себе ответить гневно и нетерпеливо. Они думали, что знают лучше, чем он, что нужно Гарри? Они бы не смогли справиться с ним _всего день_. — Тогда вы знаете, что его крёстного убили перед ним в конце прошлого семестра? Полагаю, что на его глазах, во младенчестве, убили его родителей. Что насчёт его друга, Седрика Диггори? Которого убили перед ним два года назад. Знаете ли вы, осмелюсь спросить, сколько раз он подвергался смертельной опасности не по своей вине? Сколько раз он оказывался на волоске от страшной смерти? А ему _шестнадцать_. Не зададите ли снова этот вопрос? — ещё одна волна перешёптывания. 

— Задам, — начала председательница. — Какие особые потребности? 

— Он не _спит_ , — выплюнул Снейп. — Я имею в виду, _вообще_.

— В показаниях Ремуса Люпина фигурирует факт, что вы поили его зельем сна без сновидений.

— А вы бы не стали? — спросил Северус.

— А синяк?

Северус встретился с ней взглядом.

— Иногда он наносит себе вред. Когда меня нет рядом, — она скептично хмыкнула, и Северус продолжил. — Я с радостью подвергнусь легилименции на ваше усмотрение, председательница. Если вы желаете увидеть, каким он был до моего вмешательства. Если вы хотите увидеть причину, почему я вообще влез, пожалуйста. 

— Через минуту. Альбус? — Дамблдор встал и положил несколько стеклянных флаконов у омута памяти перед ней. — Сначала, пожалуй, рассмотрим ещё доказательства. 

В первом флаконе были воспоминания Молли Уизли, которая обнаружила Северуса, держащего Гарри на полу в ванной, пытаясь вывести его из кататонии. Северус обрадовался, что Гарри прикрывало полотенце. Он не думал, что Гарри понравится, что эти люди увидят его голым. Затем, воспоминание исчезло и появилось другое: Гарри, едва в сознании, спускающийся по ступенькам в Норе. Его слабое _«Северус?»_ , и Северус, вскочивший на ноги. А затем Гарри, падающий в его объятия, прямо при всех. Северус посмотрел в пол, но поборол желание спрятаться и поднял взгляд. 

В другом флаконе были воспоминания Альбуса о разговоре с Гарри в комнате Северуса в штабе. Северус никогда этого не видел, разумеется, потому что он был внизу, где ему били морду. Он слушал, как Гарри бесстрашно врал. 

_— Заставлял ли тебя профессор Снейп делать вещи, которые ты не хотел?_

_— Один раз он заставил меня выпить стакан воды, когда я не хотел._

_— Что-то ещё?_

_— Только что он заставил меня вылезти из-под одеяла и поесть. Я хотел лежать под одеялом._

Бесстрашный.

Затем пришло время для воспоминаний Северуса. Настоящих и тех, которые он изменил. Они рассмотрели ворох картинок с изнурённым Гарри, и истощённым, и одиноким, и грустным. Они посмотрели, как Гарри резко остановился перед Большим залом, не в силах войти. Как Северус взял его за руки и тихо говорил с ним, говоря, что он может, что угодно, что он был сильным, он был смелым, он был Гарри Поттером. Воспоминание сменилось, и они стали смотреть, как Северус коснулся стёртых в мясо отметин на запястьях и спросил — _почему ты это сделал?_ — и Гарри ответил — _не знаю. Мне было грустно_.

Поправленные, изменённые, переставленные. Они выглядели отлично. Северус постарался.

Затем, Гарри спокойно читал в кресле в комнатах Северуса и делал домашнее задание, и тренировался в чарах. К этим воспоминаниям Северус добавил его палочку. Затем, Северус спросил Гарри о том, как к нему относились дома, и Гарри, сидя на диване, рассказывал Северусу, что его тётя и дядя _обычно_ не били его, а «просто» запирали его и «чутка» не кормили. И ответ Северуса: _«Они... не кормили тебя.»_ А затем рыдающий Гарри у стены, и Северус, держащий его, шепчущий ему, гладящий по спине. 

Потом, Гарри молча читал книгу на диване с Северусом. Затем чуть ближе к нему. Затем почти касаясь. А потом они касались друг друга — Гарри положил голову Северусу на плечо, а Северус бессознательно играл с его волосами. Последовательность: спокойно, медленно и твёрдо. От учителя, к наставнику, к защитнику, до друга. И самое последнее воспоминание. Северус и Гарри в снегу, рядом с Норой. На этот раз с разговором. 

_— Забери меня с собой,_ — сказал Гарри, глядя на него. — _Почему ты просто не заберёшь меня?_

_— Каникулы почти закончились. Ты справишься. Ты сильный._

_— Наверное._

_— Ты сможешь. А когда ты вернёшься в школу, то можешь прийти сразу в подземелья. Я не стану останавливать тебя. И... если что-нибудь ещё случится, я вернусь._ Гарри в воспоминании двинулся так, словно хотел, чтобы его обняли, и посмотрел через плечо. 

_— Почему Люпин ненавидит тебя?_

_— Он мне не доверяет._

_— Зато я доверяю. Ему бы просто спросить. Вместо того, чтобы обвинять тебя в том, что ты не делал._

_— Всё в порядке. Он волнуется за тебя. Как и все мы._

_— Он хочет забрать меня от тебя._

_— Я знаю, что хочет. Но не заберёт. Я обещал и сдержу обещание. Но у меня есть для тебя подарок. Прежде чем я уйду._

Исправленные, как надо. Совсем немного. Северус посмотрел на Дамблдора, а затем на председательницу. Она не сразу заговорила, но протянула руку к Альбусу. 

— Вы сказали, что мистер Поттер отказался от разговора с нами, — сказала она. — Он предоставил показание? 

— Да, — ответил Дамблдор и коснулся палочкой виска, вытягивая свежую серебристую нить воспоминаний. 

Она упала в омут, и собравшиеся попечители повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на неё. Гарри сидел на диване, такой красивый и такой хрупкий, испуганный и подавленный, что Северусу пришлось засунуть скрытые воспоминания глубже, поскольку они грозились вырваться на поверхность. Альбус попросил Гарри выглядеть так, словно его нужно было защищать. Словно ему был нужен Северус. Так и было. Гарри _нуждался в нём_.

Они слушали, как Гарри говорил о проблемах с защитной магией. Воспоминания, паника. Чувство стыда. Бессонница и кошмары. Он так нуждался в покое, что даже у Северуса, который знал правду, сжалось сердце от симпатии. Ещё немного. И затем вопрос: _Он когда-нибудь приставал к тебе?_

Ответ Гарри оказался таким блестящим, таким идеальным, что Северус оказался поражён. Его интуиция, — такая сильная — что он знал, как заставить их плакать даже на расстоянии. И когда Северус посмотрел на попечителей, некоторые и _впрямь_ плакали. На самом деле, почти все. _Он был влюблён в мою маму._ И письма.

Гарри был ёбаным гением. 

Председательница утёрла глаза, и в этот момент Северус понял, что он был свободен. Всё, что от него требовалось — сдержать то, что было скрыто, и он был свободен. Никто после увиденного не мог подумать, что Гарри будет лучше одному. Никто на свете.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *в анлийском количества больше пары считаются не десятками, а дюжинами — dozen. Я перевела десятком, чтобы было привычно.
> 
> Смачное «Блядь» от Северуса каждый раз напоминает мне, как я тащила в руках две банки с жидким азотом в подземную лабу, держа в руках ещё и телефон и ключи, и эта параша, естественно, плеснула мне на грудь и живот, прямо как я подходила к лифту. Моё не менее смачное FFFUUUUCCKKKK слышал, наверное, весь департамент. А моя професоресса, которая этот самый лифт мне и вызывала, молча забрала у меня одну банку и поржала.


	11. Передышка

Около шести вечера Гарри нашёл бутылку скотча, которую Северус держал в гостиной, налил себе бокал и уселся на диване. Он пил медленно, так медленно, как только мог, стараясь, чтобы хватило надолго. Он не хотел напиваться. Неправда. Он хотел напиться, но не собирался. Ему просто нужно было немного отвлечься от ожидания, чтобы не наделать глупостей. Он не знал, сколько такие заседания длятся, но не больше нескольких часов, да? Ему просто нужно было набраться терпения.

Он махнул рукой и наколдовал ворох мыльных пузырей, а затем смотрел, как они опускаются на пол и лопаются. То, что Северуса не было так долго, было хорошим знаком или наоборот? Если с него снимут все обвинения, это же будет долго, да? А если не снимут, то Дамблдор обязательно сразу придёт к Гарри, чтобы рассказать. Они же... не оставят его здесь просто так.

Что вообще будет, если Северуса уволят? Может быть, Гарри сможет уйти с ним. Куда-нибудь. Просто отчислиться и сбежать. Может быть, они смогут остаться вместе, даже если его показаний для Совета окажется недостаточно. 

Может быть, ему стоило рассказать больше? Или что-то другое. Может быть, стоило твёрже отказываться или предложить прийти лично, или... _что-нибудь_. 

И что конкретно Люпин рассказал Совету? Что он увидел, от чего решил это сделать? 

Гарри подумал об этом и представил Люпина перед двенадцатью незнакомцами, распинающегося о личной жизни Гарри. Показывая воспоминания. Рассказывая ложь. Наверное, он показал Гарри в кровати Северуса в штабе. Может быть, как Северус отпугнул министра. И кто знает, что ещё?

Он сделал ещё глоток, чувствуя, что сходит с ума от беспокойства. Готовый продать душу за то, чтобы спросить Северуса, как обстояли дела. Но он не мог, потому что браслет Северуса был на его руке, а не там, где должен быть. 

Какой кошмар.

Он постучал ногой и попытался сдержаться, чтобы не начать пить прямиком из бутылки. Затем он поднялся, прошёлся по комнате, сел на пол, и снова поднялся. 

Ожидание казалось невыносимым. Ему нужно было чем-то заняться. Например, придушить Ремуса Люпина. 

Может, ему стоит попрактиковаться в чарах или что-нибудь? Что ещё он мог сделать.

Гарри осмотрелся в поисках вдохновения и зацепился взглядом за шахматы, в которые они иногда играли. Может, ему удастся создать набор получше. Из львов и змей. Наверное, Северусу понравится. Сочтёт это забавным даже. Хорошая идея. Да. Шахматы. Красивые, в которые они поиграют с Северусом, когда он вернётся. 

Гарри снова уселся на пол, представляя, какими будут фигуры. Затем, через какое-то время, он начал призывать их. Сначала королей, потом королев. Маленькие фигурки с коронами и сверкающими глазами. Когда его всё устроило, он отставил их в сторону и занялся слонами и конями. Он не торопился, а когда зрение затуманивалось — протирал глаза, делал каждую фигуру идеальной, прежде чем взять другую. Постепенно, закончив работать над ладьями и начав исправлять пешки, он стал успокаиваться. Шестнадцать изумрудно-зелёных фигур и шестнадцать рубиново-красных. С серьёзными, суровыми лицами. С поднятыми хвостами и обнажёнными клыками. Подходящие друг другу.

Но он не успел полностью закончить с пешками. В тот самый момент, как он осматривал предпоследнюю, камин загорелся. 

Гарри вскрикнул и вскочил на ноги, роняя фигуры на ковёр. Если Дамблдор сейчас выйдет из камина, чтобы сказать, что Северус не вернётся, Гарри упадёт замертво прямо на месте. Если это был Дамблдор, он просто нахуй умрёт. 

Но это был не Дамблдор.

Это был Северус.

Пока он выходил из камина, Гарри понял: он думал, что никогда больше не увидит Северуса. Он размышлял об этом где-то глубоко в сознании, пока занимался шахматами. Он никогда больше не увидит Северуса Снейпа.

Но он был здесь.

— Северус! — воскликнул Гарри, и, прежде чем он успел что-то осознать, он оказался прижатым к стене, а язык Северуса скользнул ему в рот. И, господи боже, Гарри так отчаянно его хотел, что было _больно_. 

— Я _говорил тебе_ , — прорычал Северус. — Я _сказал_ , что вернусь.

— Если ты не трахнешь меня прямо сейчас, я взорвусь, — ответил Гарри, хватаясь за мантию Северуса, чтобы он не отстранился.

— Не переживай, — сказал Северус, целуя его снова, запустив одну руку ему в волосы, а другую — под ворот рубашки. — Я никогда не хотел тебя сильнее, чем сейчас. Ты _гений_. Ты обвёл их вокруг пальца, даже не присутствуя на слушании.

— Расскажешь потом, — выдохнул Гарри, срывая очки и откидывая их в сторону. — Ну, раздевайся, — и его одежда исчезла. Прямо с его тела. Северус моргнул. Он определённо не учил Гарри _этому_.

Он достал палочку. 

— Мою тоже, мою тоже. 

Гарри коснулся его груди и ахнул, слегка вздрогнул, а затем между ними не осталось никаких преград. Кожа к коже. Подумать только — Северус мог ведь больше никогда этого не увидеть. 

— Давай переместимся в спальню, — сказал он. — Я сделаю всё, что захочешь.

— Не в спальне, — ответил Гарри. — Прямо здесь. 

Повисло молчание, когда они встретились взглядами, а затем Северус поднял его у стены и подхватил под коленями. 

— Как прикажешь.

— _Да_ , — выдохнул Гарри, обвивая руки вокруг плеч и шеи Северуса, чтобы немного поддерживать себя самому. — О, да, _пожалуйста_. — Северус коснулся палочкой Гарри, произнёс заклинание и бросил её на пол.

— Если ты хочешь здесь, то я трахну тебя здесь. Держись крепче, — и, не говоря ничего больше, Северус начал опускать его на член. 

— О... _боже_ , — вскрикнул Гарри, цепляясь за Северуса, напрягая ноги. — Кажется, я... кончу... _очень_ быстро.

— Мне это только нравится, — ответил Северус, наклоняясь вперёд, прижимая колено к стене и поднимая бёдра, чтобы войти полностью. А затем он вышел и толкнулся обратно. Гарри захныкал и впился ногтями ему в плечо, и Северус повторил движение, утыкаясь лицом Гарри в шею, вдыхая, желая вобрать его настолько, насколько можно. 

— Знаешь, что бы я сделал, если бы они сказали, что мне нельзя вернуться?

— _Скажи_.

— Я... — начал Северус, обрывая фразу от низкого стона и пытаясь найти ритм; Гарри прерывисто, резко простонал. — Я бы... пробил... ёбанную дыру... в стене. И... аппарировал бы сюда... Забрал бы в Тупик Прядильщика. Зачаровал бы тебя... спрятал бы. А затем... Я бы нашёл Ремуса Люпина... и вырвал бы его _сердце_... и _принёс бы тебе_.

— _Блядь_ , — простонал Гарри в ответ. — Северус, боже, я думал, что больше не увижу тебя. 

Гарри сильно впивался ногтями в кожу Северуса, а когда он провёл руками вниз, то проехался по шрамам, вызывая невыносимую боль, и Северус хотел _гораздо больше_.

— Никогда, — прорычал Северус. А затем: — _Сильнее_. Гарри, _царапины. Сильнее_. 

Северус упёрся в пол, вжимая Гарри в стену, и Гарри резко впился ногтями Северусу в шею и провёл вниз, по лопаткам. Идеально — то, что Северус и хотел, — потому что в этот момент, он хотел, чтобы Гарри рассёк его. Хотел истекать кровью для него. Хотел _навсегда_ носить его шрамы. И не только внутри. Он хотел видеть их в зеркале. Хотел быть _искажённым_.

Северус снова поцеловал его, и Гарри, почти что плача, оставил царапины на шее и на груди. Но на этот раз — гораздо слабее, словно он _ослаб_ , судя по его звукам, — и Северус знал, что он был близок, и протянул руку к его члену. Но он едва ли успел его коснуться, как Гарри кончил, отчаянно цепляясь за Северуса, сжимаясь вокруг него и принося мучительное наслаждение. Но Северус не перестал целовать его, не перестал трахать, даже когда Гарри кончил — дрожа и тяжело дыша, — и не перестал, когда он обмяк в его руках. Он продолжал толкаться в него, держа прямо, словно желая заползти в него. Пальцы Гарри скользили по его плечам и спине, и Северус разорвал поцелуй, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он.

— Я люблю тебя, — ответил Гарри и поднёс руку к его лицу.

Его пальцы были в крови.

Они увидели это одновременно, и Гарри ахнул, а Северус оттащил его от стены и положил на пол. И на полу Северус перевернул его, поставил на колени и сразу же вошёл обратно. Держа его голову прижатой к ковру одной рукой, Северус дёрнул другой его бёдра на себя. 

— Скажи, как сильно ты хочешь, — сказал он. — Я сделаю, что ты захочешь, только скажи мне.

— _Б-блядь_ , — всхлипнул Гарри, раздвигая колени. — _Северус_... сильно, сильно... я хочу, чтобы ты... _ГОСПОДИ_. — Северус поставил ногу рядом с головой Гарри и накрыл его сверху. 

— Что ещё? — потребовал он. — _Скажи мне... что... ты хочешь._

_— Пожалуйста..._ — он схватился за лодыжку Северуса. — Синяки... Верни их, — он едва мог выдавить из себя слова. Он задыхался, едва соображал, и, посмотрев на его прижатое тело, Северус увидел, что он и впрямь был без них. Идеальным. Чистым. Без единой отметины. 

Какая ирония. 

Северус наклонился и начал оставлять засосы везде, где мог дотянуться. На плечах, на спине, по бокам, на затылке, а когда Гарри задрожал, беспрестанно матерясь и прося большего, Северус вышел из него и перевернул на спину. Встав перед ним на колени, Северус поднял бёдра Гарри на уровень своих, а Гарри обвил его ногами, и он начал снова. Оставлял метки на груди, ключицах, шее. Тёмные, со следами зубов, на его животе и рёбрах. Отмечая его всего. И Гарри снова возбудился. Настолько, что тёк. 

— Мой, — прошептал Северус и взял его член в руку. Он был скользкий после первого оргазма, и Северус знал, что Гарри долго не продержится. 

Северус замер, смотря на него, а затем начал двигать рукой, сжимая пальцы, дроча ему, проводя большим пальцем по головке, и Гарри запрокинул голову на полу. Он кончил почти сразу же. Он _закричал_ — и это было восхитительно — и Северус снова начал трахать его, глубоко — настолько глубоко, насколько мог, — чувствуя, как Гарри содрогается и сжимается вокруг него, так восхитительно, так запретно, и они отделались от всего. Абсолютно от всего. От всех ужасных вещей, которые он делал с этим мальчишкой — этим прекрасным мальчишкой, — они _избежали наказания_. И Северус тоже кончил в него; всё его тело дрожало, покрываясь мурашками. Гарри его любовник. Всё ещё его.

Ёбанное _чудо._

***

— У тебя кровь.

— Мм? — они всё ещё были на полу. Голые, на ковре за диваном. В тот момент казалось, что это было самым идеальным местом. 

— Я поцарапал тебя. Ногтями.

— Да.

— Дай посмотреть.

Северус перевернулся на живот и положил голову на руки, пока Гарри осторожно провёл пальцами по спине.

— Как они? — спросил он, забавляясь таким проявлением заботы.

— Эм, — начал Гарри.

— Настолько плохо, хм? — засмеялся Северус и призвал палочку. Он наложил очищающие чары на них обоих и сел. — Есть хочешь? — спросил он.

— Может, лучше помазать чем-нибудь.

— Всё нормально, — ответил Северус. — Не о чем беспокоиться, — он хотел оставить царапины. Надеялся, что они плохо заживут и оставят ужасный шрам. 

— Северус, — строгим тоном сказал Гарри. Северус посмотрел на него.

— Подумать только, — начал он. — Кажется, тебе это не нравится. Как поменялись роли, — Гарри злобно посмотрел на него. Вышло не очень убедительно, потому что он порозовел и был покрыт засосами. Выглядел прелестно, по правде говоря. 

— Я не хотел делать тебе больно, — сказал он. — Ты заставил. — Северус вопросительно поднял брови и указал на него. — Ну, это же не то же самое.

— Почему нет? Потому что это ты?

— Ну. То есть... — он замолчал и осмотрел засосы на себе. — Я в... оу.

— Действительно. Запомни это на следующий раз, когда скажешь мне не извиняться. Теперь. Ты голодный?

Гарри и правда хотел есть — он ничего не ел, кроме тоста прошлым утром. 

— Ага, если честно, то очень, — сказал он. Забавно, что он не думал о еде вообще, пока Северуса не было, а теперь был голодным как волк.

Северус помог ему подняться, и они прошли в спальню одеться. К этому времени в шкафу Северуса было уже много вещей Гарри, и он выбрал клетчатые пижамные штаны и растянутую футболку. Пять засосов красовались на шее, не прикрытые растянутым воротником. 

— Мне, скорее всего, придётся убрать этот, — сказал Северус, подходя ближе, чтобы коснуться до самого верхнего засоса. — Определённо придётся.

— Он, наверное, сойдёт до семестра, — ответил Гарри. — А нет, то тогда уберёшь.

— Идёт, — Северус указал на правое запястье Гарри. — А это? 

— Оу, — начал Гарри, протягивая руку. — Это можешь забрать сейчас. — Северус коснулся браслета палочкой, снял его и надел себе на руку, чуть ниже Метки, где ему было и место. Зафиксировав его, он поднял руку к свету. 

— Хорошо, что он снова со мной, — сказал он. — Без него я чувствовал себя раздетым. — Гарри переплёл с ним пальцы и поцеловал в тыльную сторону ладони. 

— Больше никогда, да?

— Да, — ответил Северус. — Никогда. 

_Никогда_.

  
***

— Я готов сейчас слушать, — сказал Гарри, сидевший за обеденным столом, подобрав под себя ноги. — Ты мне хотел рассказать, что было. — Он уже закончил есть. Он проглотил две порции клёцок и, как показалось Северусу, целую буханку хлеба.

— Разве? — спросил Северус, ковыряясь в тарелке. — Должен признаться, у меня совершенно вылетело из головы. 

— Ха, — фыркнул Гарри. — Если у кого-то что-то и вылетело из головы, так это у меня. Так что было?

— Что ж. 

Северус сказал, что доказательства его виновности были настолько шаткими, что казались смехотворными. Что самое инкриминирующее воспоминанием Ремуса было то, где Северус касается щеки Гарри. Он рассказал, что Молли предоставила показания в их защиту, и про воспоминания, которые он подправил, и что Совет Попечителей был абсолютно уверен, что Северус одержим Гарри до крайней степени, но не тронул его и пальцем. Рассказал, как председательница и Дамблдор подвергли его легилименции и не нашли ничего, что могло бы стать причиной увольнения, хотя он получил крайне строгий выговор. А затем он рассказал, что поистине идеальное показание Гарри довело Совет до слёз. 

— Я думал, что ты разозлишься, — ответил Гарри. — Что я рассказал про письма.

— Разозлюсь? — Северус отложил вилку в сторону и сложил руки на столе. — Гарри, это было _невероятно_. 

Гарри покраснел. 

— Ну, типа, это всё из-за Рона. Он пришёл ко мне, прежде чем... прежде чем я уснул. И именно из-за писем он подумал, что ты и я... то, что межу нами, можно было понять. Ну, я и подумал, что, может, другие поймут тоже. 

— Совет плакал. Всё было идеально.

— Приятно слышать, что я так хорошо ломаю трагедию. Но Дамблдор мне тоже помогал. Он... наставлял меня, так сказать. Я не собирался говорить про Защиту или кошмары и остальное, но он вытянул из меня. И про то, что ты поцеловал меня в лоб. Он сказал рассказать про это. Ну, точнее, он указывал жестами. Что надо было сказать больше.

Северус кивнул. Он по себе знал про это. Крайне сложно — пытаться понять, что Альбус пытался сказать своими жестами.

— Что ж, ты прекрасно справился.

— Так что, с тебя полностью сняты обвинения? Они же должны были сказать что-нибудь про то, что я спал в твоей кровати. И про зелья и остальное. Наверное, оно всплыло. 

— Да, — ответил Северус. — Меня оштрафовали. 

— Что это значит?

— В основном — урезали зарплату, — Гарри поставил стакан и засмеялся. — Что? — спросил Северус. Гарри закрыл лицо. — Что смешного? 

— Урезали зарплату? — он задыхался. — Северус... вау. Тебе сейчас это покажется глупым... но... тебе... тебе вообще... — он не мог закончить фразу. Должно быть, из-за стресса. Он был в истерике. 

— Что? — снова спросил Северус. — Мерлин, Поттер, дыши. — Гарри вытер глаза.

— Прости. Прости, но просто... — он отпил воды. — Просто... Тебе вообще платят? — он снова разразился смехом.

Северус долго смотрел на него, а затем тоже рассмеялся. Что, блядь, это был за вопрос — что это был за вопрос? Платили ли ему. Господь милосердный. Дурачок.

***

— Что это?

— Шахматы.

Северус нагнулся и взял зелёного коня.

— Ты их создал? Впечатляюще. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Гарри, сидя на полу по-турецки и сгребая разбросанные фигуры в кучу. — Мне надо было чем-то занять себя, пока тебя не было, чтобы я не выпил весь твой скотч. Или. Ну, знаешь. Не спрыгнул с башни Астрономии. 

Северус проигнорировал последнее. Не смешно.

— Как ты их сделал?

— Да я просто... представил. Как бы они выглядели, а затем создал их по одной.

— Но всё же — как?

— Просто. Просто представил фигуры. Но я ещё не закончил, — он лукаво ухмыльнулся. — Я отвлёкся. 

И правда — он отвлёкся, не так ли? Он отвлёкся прямо у стены. 

— Они очень красивые, — Северус отдал Гарри коня и поднял красную королеву. — Крайне символичные. 

— Я пытался пошутить.

Но и это было не смешно, подумал Северус, скорее очень трогательно. Хоть и неуклюже. 

— Закончишь их? Я хочу посмотреть, как ты их делаешь, если можно.

— Конечно, если хочешь. Потом можем сыграть, — Гарри начал разделять фигуры по цвету, пересчитывая их. — Может, выпьем что-нибудь? 

— Мне не стоит больше поить тебя, знаешь ли. Совету это очень не понравилось.

— Наверное, засовывать свой член в меня тоже не стоит.

— Абсолютно. Вино? 

— Да, отлично.

Северус послал за бутылкой и налил им вина, смотря, как Гарри призвал из ниоткуда маленькую пешку-льва и осмотрел её. Он нахмурился и подставил её к свету; она замерцала, и её хвост изменил положение. 

— Знаешь, Гарри, — начал Северус, отдавая ему бокал. — Это необычная магия.

— Да? — Гарри не прислушивался к нему. Он выстраивал фигуры.

— Да.

Из чего вообще они были сделаны? Маленькие глаза казались драгоценными камнями. Северус этому его не учил. Может быть, совсем ничему не учил в последнее время.

Они сыграли две партии, которые Гарри проиграл. Он обычно проигрывал. Он посредственно играл в шахматы.

***

Они проводили вместе целые дни. Шесть, если точнее, прежде чем студенты вернутся. Дамблдор их не беспокоил, как и остальные. Они были вместе самый долгий период времени из всех, одни, никто не вмешивался. И Гарри, кажется, решил провести каждую секунду касаясь Северуса. Он много спал, свернувшись в объятиях Северуса, и когда они ели вместе, почти всегда Гарри поддевал ногой ногу Северуса под столом. Словно он пытался убедиться, что Северус был здесь. Что его на самом деле не забрали. И, конечно, если честно, то Северус чувствовал то же самое. Он хотел касаться его. Его рук, волос, плеч, спины. Хотел чувствовал тепло и тяжесть его тела, мирно спящего. Хотел любить его. Держать его рядом. В жаре его дыхания чувствовать, что он всё ещё здесь. Что, насколько бы коротким ни было их время вместе, оно ещё не закончилось.

Но он не говорил это вслух. Вместо этого они говорили о всяких мелочах. Северусу казалось, что Гарри пойдёт на пользу отдохнуть от всего серьёзного. Если бы Северус мог, он бы предотвратил всё серьёзное, что может случиться с Гарри, на всю жизнь. 

Они даже не выходили из подземелий целых три дня.

Но затем, на четвёртый день, второго января, Гарри был готов к большему. Он крайне быстро восстанавливался, правда.

— Это всё, что есть? — спросил Гарри тем днём, крутя в руках шахматные фигуры. 

Он складывал их в поистине невероятную башню, отрицающую все законы физики, и бездумно жевал шоколадное печенье. 

— Что — всё? — спросил в ответ Северус, отрываясь от книги. 

— Моя магия. Я закончил учиться? Мне уже не сложно. Руки не больно, и мы уже прошли созидание, чары, защитную магию, трансфигурацию и сглазы. 

Северус отложил в сторону книгу и сложил руки. 

— Нет, — ровно сказал он. — Это не всё.

— А что ещё тогда? — спросил Гарри. Он поставил последнюю фигуру, короля-змейку, головой на самый верх башни и перевёл взгляд на Северуса.

— Есть ещё один раздел, который мы ещё не прошли, — сказал он, вспоминая события в штабе. — Чистое намерение. 

Гарри обнял колени.

— Но... так я себе и навредил. Да? Гермиона так сказала.

— Да, так ты себе навредил. Но, думаю, сейчас ты сможешь в какой-то степени справиться. Ты гораздо сильнее, чем был в августе. Хотя... я думаю, что стоит немного подождать. Пока ты полностью не восстановишься, чтобы попробовать ещё раз.

— Но я в порядке, — сказал Гарри. — Я правда хорошо себя чувствую.

Он хорошо ел и спал, подумал Северус. Он был в хорошем настроении, а мозг работал отлично. Может быть, будет лучше попробовать до того, как вернутся студенты. Если что-то пойдёт не так, буде время исправить. И он не будет делать сразу что-то сложное. Можно начать с чего-нибудь относительно простого. Северус посмотрит, как Гарри справится с этим, и придумает, что делать дальше.

— Можем попробовать, если хочешь, — медленно сказал он. — На улице.

— На улице?

— Да. Здесь крайне малый набор вещей, которыми я готов пожертвовать.

***

Они тепло оделись, и Северус вывел его на улицу через пустые коридоры. Они прошли мимо хижины Хагрида, Дракучей Ивы, и дошли почти до самого края Запретного Леса. И наконец, когда замок скрылся из виду, Северус взял Гарри за руку и велел стоять на месте. Гарри замер и смотрел ему вслед, как тот отходит на три метра.

— Ты же меня тут не оставишь, да? — спросил он, начиная нервничать. 

— Определённо нет, — ответил Северус. — Просто даю тебе место. Начнём, пожалуй, с простого. Убери снег, — Гарри посмотрел под ноги. 

— Убрать? — спросил он. — Чем?

— Магией.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Ага, каким заклинанием, в смысле.

— Никаким.

— Что, просто так? — спросил он. — Но... я думал, что мы будем пробовать. 

— Ты уже пробовал. Тебе нужно было заклинание для шахмат? 

Гарри нахмурился.

— Ну, нет, это же другое.

— И как же? Без палочки, без заклинания, вербального или невербального. И ты прекрасно справился. На тебя никак не повлияло. Насколько я знаю, ты даже не устал. И ты справился расстроенным, голодным и напуганным, и — ничего. Внутри тебя гораздо больше магии, чем ты осознаёшь. Тебе не нужны ни палочка, ни слова. И тебе не нужны заклинания, — он указал на снег. — Убери его. 

Гарри снова посмотрел под ноги и сделал глубокий вдох. Затем он развёл руки.

Ничего не произошло. Он поднял взгляд на Северуса, наблюдающего за ним, и попытался снова. Всё равно ничего. Даже никакого покалывания. Ни одна снежинка даже не дёрнулась.

— Я не очень понимаю, что должен сделать, — сказал Гарри, скептически глядя на свои руки.

— Думай. Как ты отбросил Люпина с меня? 

— Я запаниковал.

— Тогда как ты сделал шахматы? Ты не паниковал. Ты просто захотел их и всё. Ты должен захотеть.

— Но как я могу заставить себя хотеть чего-то?

Северус подумал.

_Хотел_ ли Гарри сделать так, в штабе? Правда ли он хотел сделать шахматы? Или, может, он думал, что этого хочет _Северус_? Хотел ли он, чтобы Люпин перестал делать больно _Северусу_? Сделал ли он ту каменную змейку для _Северуса_ столько времени назад? 

Чьё желание было важно на самом деле?

Может быть, он подходил не с той стороны.

Он оглянулся на замок. Никто их не видел. Вряд ли кто-нибудь вообще там был — и уж точно никого не будет на улице в такой морозный день. Он поколебался, а затем подошёл к Гарри и схватил его за подбородок.

— Я хочу этого, — яростно сказал он, глядя Гарри в глаза. — Убери. Снег. Сейчас же.

Гарри вдохнул. Казалось, что ему было _больно_.

Раздался тихий шелест — и когда Северус посмотрел вниз, они стояли на голой земле. Тёмной, мокрой, без единой снежинки в паре метров вокруг. _Идеальный круг._ Северус отпустил Гарри, но не отошёл. 

— Видишь? — спросил он. Гарри поражённо уставился под ноги. — У тебя талант. Ещё раз. Больше.

— Ещё раз?

Северус уловил нотки страха в его голосе и подумал, стоил ли им остановиться. Если Гарри начинал... волноваться. Может, стоит остановиться. 

— Один раз, — сказал он и обнял его. — Ты сможешь. Я знаю, что сможешь.

— Ладно, — прошептал Гарри, прижимаясь лбом к груди Северуса, обвивая его руками и делая глубокий, медленный вдох. — Ладно. Я справлюсь.

— Да.

Долгое время ничего не происходило, но внезапно Гарри ахнул и вцепился в Северуса, и — он не убрал больше снега.

Он сделал совсем другое.

Раздался треск, и в одну секунду замёрзшая почва вокруг них взорвалась неистовой жизнью. Маргаритки, маки, белый клевер. Примулы, тысячелистник, трава _вырвались_ из-под земли. 

Северус уставился на них, потеряв дар речи, а затем сжал обмякшего в его руках Гарри крепче. Но Гарри не упал.

— Цветы, — прошептал он, не поднимая головы. — Ты хотел... цветы.

И Северус правда сказал, что хотел цветы, не так ли? И вот они. И Гарри всё ещё стоял. Всё ещё держался за него. Всё ещё _в сознании_. 

Намерение. Интуиция. Желание. Желание Гарри. Дать Северусу то, что он хочет. Угодить ему, добиться его любви. И ему удалось. О, да.

— Цветы, — согласился Северус.

Гарри вцепился в него крепче и всё ещё не посмотрел на своё творение. 

— Мне страшно от себя.

— Мне тоже страшно.

Гарри чуть повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на землю, и затрясся.

— Это ненормально, — сказал он. — Я ненормальный. Ты сказал... убрать снег... а я... — его голос надломился, и Северус заставил его замолчать, положив руку на затылок и проведя вверх по волосам.

— Гарри, — сказал он, — всё нормально. Они прекрасны. Если бы я знал, что ты можешь такое, я бы попросил, — он закрыл глаза. — Они прекрасны. Они прекрасны.

_Как и ты. Прекрасный и ужасающий, и драгоценный, и я люблю тебя._

Гарри _правда_ был силой природы. Но не так, как думал Северус. Не ураганом. Не пожаром. Не смерчем или землетрясением. Все хотели, чтобы он _сражался_ , но это было ошибкой. Он не был бойцом. Он был мощнее разрушения. Он был _созиданием_.

Весной, расцветающей жизнью.


End file.
